Flipped
by xokatherine229
Summary: It's a Naruto crossover to Inuyasha. Sango, Kagome, and Sakura battle a demon that turns them into little 5 year olds. Now Sasuke, Naruto, Miroku, and Inuyasha have to figure out what to do....New pairings? New Enimies? WHO KNOWS!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hey there everyone, well I was sitting on my couch bored out of my mind and I had another idea for a story. So I hope you like it! A reminder that my other story, its new chapter is posted, so please if you like this story you can read the other one and don't forget to REVIEW!! This is a Naruto X Inuyasha

Key:

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

**Inner Sakura/other characters inner self**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Prologue:

**_Character Information:_**

**_Sakura—_**age: 17

Color of Hair: pink

Color of Eyes: Bright Emerald Green

Personality: very energetic, short, short temper, kind to anyone she meets- Looks don't matter to her. Never EVER call her FOREHEAD-girl she will go kick ass on you! Very intelligent, has a large forehead abnormal size.

Background Info: Best friends with Ino, TenTen, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Lee, and Sasuke. Use to have a crush on Sasuke when she was younger now he is a close friend. Trained under the guidance of the 5th Hokage, Tsunade. Has Super-Human Strength, Medical Jutsu Skills, and is most skilled in swords.

**_Naruto—_**age: 17

Color of Hair: Blonde

Color of Eyes: Bright Blue

Personality: Loudest- ninja in the world, very protective of his friends, more energetic than Sakura, a klutz and a knucklehead, loved by everyone in the village.

Background Info: Best Friends with Sakura, Sasuke, Lee, Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, TenTen, and Choji. Trained with the Legendary Senin Jiraiya since he was on the road with Jiraiya he picked up his perverted ways. Has the move Rasangansp?, shadow Clone Jutsu, unspeakable Stamina, and is very strong.

**_Sasuke—_**age: 17

Color of Eyes: black as Coal

Color of Hair: Black with Spikes

Personality: Never shows his emotions, is always very quiet. Doesn't like to talk to people so he is low in social.

Background: Is the last surviving survivor of the Uchiha Clan. Hates his brother with all his might, brother killed his clan. Pledges that one day he will kill him. Best friends with Sakura and Naruto. Trained under Orochimaru, but returned after Sakura and Naruto retrieve him, Sakura beat the shit out of him. His fighting has improved greatly and knows almost all of the Uchihasp techniques.

**_Inuyasha—_**age: 17

Color Eyes: brown

Color Hair: White/ Silver

Personality/ background: He is a cross between a demon and a human, known as a han'yo. He has a brother that is a full demon and wants to prove to him that he can become demon. That is his life time goal to be a demon. His best friends are Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Maroku. He often is seen fighting with Kagome who wins the augments when she shouts "SIT!" which makes him fall to the ground.

**_Kagome—_**age: 17

Color Hair: Black/dark brown

Color Eyes: light Brown

Personality/ background: she is from the modern world, she got transported to this era through a well in her own time. She can shoot arrows that have spirit energy when launched. She is said to be the recreation of Kikyou. Loves all her friends Sango, Maroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo.

**_Sango—_**age: 17

Color Eyes: dark brown

Color Hair: dark brown

Personality/ background: is a demon slayer with her trust Hiraikotsu and her pet animal, that can grow from small to very big, Kirara. Best friends with Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha, and Kagome. Sweet-hearted and normally breaks up the fights between inuyasha and Kagome.

**_Miroku—_**age: 17

Color of Eyes: Brown

Color of Hair: Dark Brown in a low pony tail

Personality/ Background: he is a monk that can proform some spiritual things with his pieces of paper with writing on them. He also has a hole in his hand which has been passed down from generation to generation. It's a curse tha can one day swallow you whole. He is a pervert and will ask any girl he meets to birth his child, incase he doesn't defet Naruko evil man. Best friends with Shippo, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome.

**_Shippo—_**age 17 but looks like 5 because of his size

Color Fur: light brown

Colro Eyes: brown

Personality/ Background: He is a fox that tags along with inuyasha. He can turn into anything you want him to turn into. He is like a shapeshifter, and has an attack called Fox Fire which shoots out blue flames to burn a foe. He is always great to his friends and always tell inuyasha to make up with kagome after their fights. Lets say shippo loves kagome like a sister.

So lets egin our story in a village called Kohana. Team Seven is training in the woods like they always do.

In the forest, you see Kakashi trying to teach his students a new jutsu. It seems that Naruto was to busy doing what ever he was doing, Sasuke looked so bored he could pass out, but Sakura seems to be the only one listening.

"SASUKE AND NARUTO! WHY ARENT YOU LISTENING TO ME?! YOU WILL BE LOST WHEN YOU TRY IT, SO GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF AND LISTEN UP!" shouted Kakashi maknig the boys jump and scream, well mostly Naruto Sasuke was started but tried not to show it. They were shocked normally kakashi wouldn't scream like that unless hje was really pissed.

'_Jeez what is Kakashi-senei's problem today? He never yells at us.' _Thougth Naruto

'_god kakashi is it that time of the month jeez, don't take it out on us.' _Thoguth Sasuke.

Sakura looked up at her senei and then at her two teammates. She knew something was up when kakashi bursted into flames over something that they do a lot. Thinking really hard she figured out what the problem was.

"Umm Kakashi-sensei, are you ok? Do you need a hug?" asked Sakura in her i-know-what-your-prolem-is tone. She remembered what the problem was. When naruto and Sasuke were gone and Sakura was still in Kohana, Kakashi one day was really pissed all because there was a dleay on his "Make-out Paradise" books he loved so much.

'_that must be it normally kakashi-sensei doesn't do that.' _Thought Sakura

'**Well know that we know the reason might as well hug him.' **Stated inner sakura who was getting ready, normally when this happened kakashi would hug them till they turned purple, letting all his stress out.

Kakashi knew what Sakura was saying but it seemed that Naruto and Sasuke were lost and jelious at the same time. They didn't like the idea of sakura hugging their perverted teacher.

"Well Sakura you seemed to have figured me out, I guess I need one." Said kakashi as he was engolfed into a beastly hug that could of cut his circulation off from sakrua.

"Sakura why was the hug soo tight?" complained Kakashi

"Well Kakashi-sensei that is what you get for hugging me till I turn blue." Stated Sakura with a trimpuphant look on her.

Just then an Anbu came infront of the team.

"sorry to iterup your training session but the hokage needs to see you in her office pronto." After that was said he was off with a poof.

"WHAAAHOOOOO WE GET ANOTHER EXCITTING MISSION!" shouted Naruto quickly getting to his feet and ready to take off.

"Yeah Naruto I cnt wait to see what Tsunade-sama has for us" Sakura said as she to jumped up in the air ready to go.

-----------------At the Hokage's Office--------------------------

"I bet you all are wondering what your mission is don't you?" said Tsunade in a serious voice with her hands under her chin lenning on her desk.

Team Seven decided to have Sakura talk to her since Naruto was too excitted to talk, kakashi knew he wasn't going on the mission and soo badly wanted his book, and sasuke just never liked to talk to her.

"Yes Tsunade-sama, we cant wait to see what you have planned for us!!!" Squeeled Sakura.

-laughs, amused by Sakura's excitement-"Well here is your assignment. We got a call from a different world requesting help. You will go there and look for a girl named Kagome. You will know what to from there. Get packed and ready to go in an hour." Said the Hokage as she motioned to leave all except Sakura, she needed to get stocked up on medicla supplies.

--------------------------One Hour Later-----------------

Sasuke, and Naruto were at the Hokage's place before Sakura.

"What is taking Sakura-chan sooo long?! She should be here by now!" said a complaining Naruto.

Sasuke was gonna answer and call him something along the lines of Dobe or Loser but that was when Sakura poofed in and what seemed that the smoke wasn't smoke it was glitter that shinned in the llight all different colors.

'_interesting twist to the transport jutsu.' _Thought Sasuke

"Ok now that you are all here. The protal is all ready just jump through when your ready. And one more thing, watch eachother out there we don't know what is out there so be careful, and don't make senes coughNarutocough Sasuke." Stated Tsunade.

The first one to go throught the protal was Sakura (AN: well that is nice of Sasuke and Naruto. Let the lady go first how thoughtful! P)

"Sasuke and Naruto I want you to take care of Sakura and watch out for each other don't get into fights please and be safe." Said Kakashi.

With that they entered the protal, not knowing what was waiting on the other side for them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authirs Note: Well that was a sucky first chapter prologe thingy. I hope you all liked it!!!

I cant wait to hear what you have to say about it!!!

kat


	2. When Two Ends Meet

The Meeting of Two Worlds

Authors Note: Hey everyone. How's life? Anyway, I'm soo happy with all the reviews-even if they are just two-I'm getting. Hope you all like this next chapter. Just to warn you if there is any OOC among the characters I apologize for it. ENJOY!!!

_Thoughts_

_**Inner Sakura**_

****"Talking"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feudal Japan Era

It was a nice day in the forest; the flowers were flowing lightly against the wind. The tree tops had some flowers on them, showing even more beauty. It was spring the time where everything starts to bloom and everything shows its true beauty. In the mists of this beautiful forest were five travelers. All from different parts of the country. There is a half-demon named Inuyasha. A demon fighter named Sango. A human from another world named Kagome. There is a tiny fox that is just a kid named Shippo and then there is a priest named Miroku.

After walking for about a mile or so, the gang decided to take a break and have some lunch, it was well past noon. Kagome took a picnic basket and blanket out of her overly stuffed backpack.(AN: I have no idea how she carries that dang thing all around, I would like fall backwards because of the weight. Wouldn't you?) After the blanket was out everyone started to pile on it and grab anything they could see. They where starving after all, chasing the jewel shard from one end of the village, they just exited, to the other side.

"Ahh Kagome this is some good tasting soup. What is it?" asked a curious Miroku.

Kagome was glad that at least someone said her cooking was good. Hell she would get up at 4:00am to cook for the meals in front of them.

"Oh thank you Miroku! It's called Rei soup. We make it all the time during the week."

Kagome looked around at her friends. Sango and Miroku were eating the soup with wide grins with satisfying glint to their eyes. Then she turned to Shippo and Inuyasha. Shippo was on Inuyasha's head eating the soup, but Inuyasha wasn't eating the soup.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? Don't you like the Rei Soup I made?"

"Huh? Oh Kagome I don't like the soup. I think it sucks and I like the stuff out of this bottle better." Said Inyasha as he inched his way to the basket to pull out a fast-food bowl of noodles with chicken.

Kagome wasn't happy at all!

'_HOW DARE HE NOT LIKE MY SOUP! I SPENT ABOUT 4 HOURS MAKING THAT THING! AND THIS UNGREATFUL BASTARD HATES IT?! WHAT IS HIS PROBLEM?'_

"INUYASHA! HOW CAN YOU HATE MY SOUP? IT IS MADE FROM SCRACTH AND THAT…THAT….THAT FAST FOOD IS MADE FROM GOD KNOES WHAT!!!" screamed Kagome

The scream got everyone's attention. Sango knew what was going to happen, while Miroku and Shippo decided to watch the action.

"WELL MAYBE THE SOUP THAT YOU MADE IS CONTAMINATED OR SOMETHING!!! I WILL NOT EAT THAT CRAP!!" shouted Inuyasha, jumping to his feet.(AN: it seems they might get into a fight eh? He he aren't they a lively bunch?)

"FINE IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY SOUP FINE! IM GOING FOR A WALK, I DON'T HAVE TO TAKE YOU INUYASHA DISSING THE SOUP!" with that Kagome stormed off cursing underneath her breath. And just for revenge Kagome shouted "SIT!" as she walked off.

Poor Inuyasha, since he is wearing a necklace that makes him slam into the ground every time Kagome says sit, he went slamming into the ground shouting a few curses of his own.

"Oh look what you did Inuyasha, you got Kagome mad and I want to be able to eat again. No way am I having what Shippo cooks for now on." Stated Miroku.

"HEY don't be making fun of my cooking! Its just fine right Sango?" asked Shippo as he gives Sango the puppy-dog eyes trying to get her to agree with him.

Poor Sango. She had her best friend wandering in the woods with a temper(AN: I feel bad for any animal that gets in her way lol ) but that is why I love her) and now she was split in between a decision. She had to choose her words wisely.

"Oh Shippo your cooking is good, Kagome is as good as you. So I think that you both are tied." Said Sango who made everyone happy with her statement.

-----------------------------------With Kagome----------------------------------------

Kagome was walking around the forest with full blown anger treating to explode any minute at anything. She walked a few more feet until she heard a big "Bang". Curious taking over her she decided to sneak up on to where the big boom came from.

Slowly and carefully Kagome snuck up into a bush getting a clear view of three people. One seemed very hyper, had blonde hair, and seemed to be jumping up and down yelling for who knows what. Next to him was a tall, dark haired man about a inch taller than the blonde and just stood there like nothing fazed him. The next person surprised her. The female was on the ground sitting in what you want to call a meditation style, her hair was pink.

'_they don't seem to be from around here. Oh no! they might be enemies! I have to get out of here and warm Inuyasha!'_

But before she could get away two kunai's came flying at her and pinned her to the tree behind her. The two men who she saw earlier came up to her and looked her over. Sasuke looked at her with unreadable eyes, while Naruto looked at her with his ridiculous face like he never seen something like her before.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?!" shouted Kagome, who is freaking out right know. Hell you would to if there where two strange people in front of you.

'_Wait a minute where did the female go?'_ thought Kagome looking around franticly

"Naruto and Sasuke! What do you think your doing?!" shouted Sakura as she approached the two boys and smiled sweetly at Kagome.

"I'm sorry for my friends Sasuke, points to her right, and Naruto, points to her left, they had no idea what they are doing." Apologized Sakura as she freed Kagome from the tree.

"Sakura-Chan what are you taking about?! I now what I'm doing! But I have to agree with you that Sasuke-teme doesn't." complained Naruto, turning his attention to Kagome introduced himself and then went to grab the kunai's from the ground.

"I wouldn't be talking dobe. I'm not the one who gets beaten up by a girl everyday on a daily bases." Stated Sasuke receiving a snort from Sakura.

"What's so funny Sakura?"

"Oh nothing Sasuke it's just that you also get beat up by me to so I wouldn't be talking." Smiled a triumphant Sakura.

"Anyway. My name is Sakura. We are ninja from the village of Kohana, I'm a Special ninja, Naruto over here is a Jonin, and the cold and dark one over there is Sasuke who's a Jonin as well. I hope we didn't scare you and by the way do you know where we are?" asked Sakura as she smiled her sweet innocent smile like she does naturally.

Kagome was speechless. Her she is in front of two men who both seem like they could kill anything in about a minute flat, getting bossed around by this girl that seems so sweet.

'_Oh boy. Miroku is going to have fun with this girl. Oh how I feel bad for her.'_

"Well my name is Kagome, I was just taking a walk until I heard a boom and found you people here. You are in a era called the Feudal Japan and on the outskirts of a small village. My group are up the road, if you would like to meet them." Smiled Kagome with a smile of her own.

"YEAH SURE WHY NOT! THAT WOULD BE GREAT! CANE WE SAKURA-CHAN CAN WE? PLEASSSSEEEEE!!!!" Naruto got down on both knees and did the puppy dog face towards Sakura.

'_**oh how can you resist the puppy-dog face? Why not go. We don't know anyone here so the more friends under our belt the better.'**_

'_I think you got a point there. Ok here we go, why not go and meat some new friends?'_

'_**YEAH!!!!'**_

"Ok, we will come with you. We will follow you, since you know the way." Sakura stated as they started to walk.

--------------------With Inuyasha and the others-------------------------------------

"Kagome has been gone a long time Inuyasha don't you think we should go look for her?" asked Miroku.

"No. we should just wait she will be back soon." Said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha suddenly got up from his comfortable position and pulled out his Tesigia.

"Miroku and Sango get ready I feel very strong forces coming this way." Ordered Inuyasha.

"Hey know that you mention it Inuyasha so do I." said a realized Miroku.

The three of them stood their ground. From afar they could hear someone yelling about ramen, another yelling at the person who said ramen to shut up, then they heard two girls chatting away like no tomorrow. After a few seconds of realization Inuyasha knew it was Kagome's voice.

'_Kagome is with them! O no she might be for bait, better get her.'_ thought Inuyasha.

But before he could wonder any longer the people came into view. Kagome and Sakura where in the front while Naruto and Sasuke were in the back.

"KAGOME GET AWAY FROM THEM! THEY ARE DANGERIOUS!!!" shouted Inuyasha.

Kagome had no idea what he was talking about. The people next to her were so nice and she didn't think that they had an intention of killing her. They would have already done so.

"Oh relax Inuyasha, they are friendly. This is Sakura, points to the girl next to her. And Sasuke is the guy in black hair and the blonde guy is Naruto." Finished Kagome.

But Inuyasha didn't listen to her. He charged at Sakura driving his sword back getting ready to hit Sakura. Sakura didn't move at all, like she was waiting for the impact to come. With out a word Sasuke and Naruto took Kagome and moved to the other side to they wouldn't get hurt.

"Why isn't Sakura moving?" asked Sango, unlike everyone else she was paying attention to Kagome when she introduced them.

"Oh Sakura-Chan isn't much of a pushover. She is just going to block the sword." Stated Naruto

Sasuke just grunted in reply to agree with Naruto's statement. He wouldn't admit it out loud but Sakura was very powerful even, maybe, more powerful that him. But then again he wouldn't say that out loud to anyone.

Miroku was having the time of his life. Dieing to know the name of the girl that was going to die right in front of his eyes or so he thought.

"Who is that beautiful girl with pink hair?" asked Miroku, his question was unanswered because everyone was watching what was going on.

Inuyasha charged at Sakura, who was unflinching. Inuyasha activated Tetsusaiga.

'_why isn't this girl moving or anything? Is she just going to stand there? O well a easy prey to kill is how I put it.'_

Inuyasha swung his sword at her, the sword was conducting a whirlwind around it.

"WHAT KIND OF NINJUTSU IS THAT?! SAKURA-CAHN GET OUT OF THERE! IT'S LIKE TIMARIA'S TORNADO WITH HER FAN! YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF THERE!" shouted a frantic Naruto, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome looked at him, weirdly and Sasuke just stood there studying what was going to happen. He was also wondering what kind of Jutsu the sword had to, but the poor soul didn't know that Sakura was a master at swords as well.

The sword came directly at Sakura at amazing speed. As the sword came down at Sakura she blocked it with two fingers.

'_Amazing she blocked my _Tetsusaiga_ with two fingers, and she didn't even flinch when the sword hit her hand.' _Thought a impressed Inuyasha.

"Now who are you? And why are you attacking us when it was your friend Kagome who was brining us here?!" asked a agitated Sakura.

This was the sign that Sasuke and Naruto should hold back Sakura. She does have a rep for having a short temper, like her Sensei.

"KAGOME!! WHY DID YOU BRONG THEM HERE?! THEY ARE DANGERIOUS!!!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Oh calm down Inuyasha I think they are friendly. You see Kirlia-sp- is getting along with them. So they can't be all that bad." Stated Sango as she watched her little cat inch up towards the three shinobi who greeted the cat like they had nothing to hide, well Naruto and Sakura did.

Once everyone got introduced, the eight teenagers made their way through the thick forest. But what they didn't know was that a pair of brown eyes with fur all around him was watching them.

'_It seems that Inuyasha has gotten some new and powerful friends.'_

-------------------------------The Walk though the woods-----------------------

"So, what brings you three here? You don't seem from around here." Asked Sango

Naruto answered "We were pushed into some vortex thingy by that old hag that calls herself a Hokage."

"Oh ok?" Sango had one of those anime sweat drops in the back of her head.

Miroku was next to Sakura, just staring at her.

'_**Why is this freak looking at us?! Why wont you let me go kick ass on him?!'**_

'_Because we are on thin ice with Inuyasha, if we want to be able to figure out more about our surroundings then we will have to bear with this pervert.'_

'**_oh man! I thought we had our fare share of perverts. There is Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, and Jaryia. OH WHY US WHY US!!!'_**

Sakura was blown out of her thoughts when Miroku stood in front of her showing no intention of moving. This got everyone's attention. Inuyasha and Sasuke stopped; they were in the front of everybody. Sango, Kagome, Shippo, and Naruto stopped as well since they were in their way.

'_OH NO! Miroku I don't think you should do that! At least not again!' _thought Sango and Kagome

"Umm Miroku can you please move out of my way?" asked Sakura, trying her best to put on a smile and conceal her anger within her.

'_OH god Miroku, will you ever learn? Girls will not do what you ask them if you ask them in that fashion. Oh well he is the baka, if he gets punched, not my fault.' _Thought Inuyahsa.

"oh Sakura, oh beautiful Sakura (Miroku is now on one knee, like he was about to propose to Sakura)"

At this action Naruto and Sasuke's fists went into a ball so tight their finger nails were digging into their palm. They were not happy about the way Miroku was talking to Sakura.

"Will you…..will you do me a favor?" asked Miroku as he took Sakura's hand into his. At this Sakura blushed.

"Um….umm… it depends on what it is Miroku." Sakura told him with the calmest voice, trying to not show how startled she was from his actions.

"Will you be the mother of my child? If I don't kill Naraku and I die, can you continue on my generation?" asked Miroku as he did with all the ladies he meet and stated to.

That was it. This time Sasuke and Naruto exploded. Kagome and Sango tried to calm them down but it was no use. They were much stronger than them and with no help from Inuyasha. Inuyasha was sitting on the side waiting to see what was going to happen. Oh how Miroku dug a hole for his grave this time.

Before Sakura could answer Miroku got two big bonks on the head, making him seem like a hole in the ground because of the power of the impact.

"Umm thanks Naruto and Sasuke but I think I could have handled it myself." Sakura said

"what ever." Sasuke said as he moved to the front of the pack taking his place next to Inuyasha.

"but Sakura-Chan he was way to close and he freaked me out. So I decided to save you!" shouted Naruto as he glared at Miroku, who was getting pulled out of the ground by Sango and Kagome.

Sakura laughs at Naruto, in a cute way, making him blush and Sasuke grunting not liking the attention he was getting from Sakura.

After that stunt the gang decided to move on, but there were different arrangement to who they were walking to. Sasuke and Inuyasha were still in the front, glancing back at everyone once in a while. Next were Sakura and Sango, they haven't really talked that much so they decided to get to know each other better. In the back was Naruto, Kagome, and then Miroku. Poor Miroku was getting glared by Naruto. Then there was Kirlia next to Sango with Shippo on her back.

After a few hours the gang decided to settle down for the night.

"Ok this is where we will settle for tonight." Ordered Inuyasha

Then the net thing everyone new it they had been giving an order. Naruto and Miroku had to go and get some fish and any other animal; since they didn't get along they had been paired together so if combat time comes then they can work together. Well that was Sasuke's theory. Sango, Shippo, and Kagome set up the tents. Sasuke went to go look for water and filled up everyone's bottle. The last two Inuyasha and Sakura went to go get firewood.

--------------------------------With Naruto and Miroku -----------------------------

Naruto and Miroku walked in silence until they got to the brook. Miroku pulled out a fishing rod and put a worm at the end on the hook. Naruto looked at him like we was crazy.

"Hey Miroku, why are you catching fish like that?" asked Naruto still staring at his pole.

"Well Naruto there is only one way to fish when it is starting to get dark out." Said Miroku with a trace of annoyance in his voice.

This got Naruto in his oh-I'm-gonna-show-you faze.

"As a matter of fact I do know a different way to fish." Said Naruto catching Miroku's attention.

"Ok Mr. I know Everything, why don't you show me!" directed Miroku.

Naruto took off his Jonin shirt and threw it on the ground.

'_he isn't going to swim in the brook is he? Its way to cold for it!' _guessed

Miroku.

Naruto breathed in and out a couple of times before he put his two hands to work. The seals Naruto was casting seemed like they were second nature to him. Then everything went silent. Naruto took his right hand and placed it on top of the water. A moment later he placed his hand into the water fully, making the water come up to his elbow which sent shivers of coldness down his spin. Then before you knew it Naruto had a pile of about 20 or so fish next to him. At this Miroku's eye's went wide.

"H-h-how did you manage to do that?" asked Miroku

"it's a skill that I learned from being on the road with Ero- Sensei. Don't you think it comes in handy?

The two of them sat there for a while catching more and more fish. Naruto had forgiven Miroku, since Naruto liked to show off in front of people. Then they decided to decrease their many caught fish down to about 100 and headed back to their camp sight.

------------------------With Inuyasha and Sakura------------------------------------

Inuyasha and Sakura walked about a mile before they saw twigs and logs that seemed suitable for a fire. Sakura didn't like the silence between them. Sakura was a type of girl that hated it when it was quiet because she always thought that something was going to happen, so she would rather talk. But the person next to her seemed to think differently.

"Hey Inuyasha. How close are you and Kagome and your friends for that matter?" Sakura asked him.

"It's none of your business." Inuyasha said indicating that he wouldn't talk at all to her about anything close to him.

"ok fine if your not gonna answer that question how about why do you have long finger nails? All men have short nails, isn't woman supposed to have them long?" asked Sakura as she picked up some logs that seemed perfect for a fire.

Sakura must have hit a nerve in Inuyasha with the long finger nail comment because he started to twitch and then he faced her.

"You ask way too many questions! The reason why I have long finger nails is because I'm a hyyou-sp- ok?!" yelled Inuyasha

'_why is he so mad about that? Wait what is a Hyyou?'_

'_**I don't know but he needs a pedicure!'**_

'_Inner Sakura that isn't nice! So shut it and be thankful that I'm the one talking and not you.'_

Sakura went out of her thoughts determined to figure out what is wrong with him. "What is wrong with being a hyyou?"

Inuaysha looked at her with a look of surprise.

'_she doesn't know what a hyyou is? What time does she come from?'_

"I might as well tell you what I am. A hyyou is a half demon and half human. Ok you happy?! It's a shame that I can't become all demon, like my brother Sesshomaru."

"Oh well being half and half isn't all that bad. At least you have a heart unlike all other demons that don't feel remorse for anyone or thing that they kill. Like Naruto, he has a demon inside of him. And yet he doesn't let that stop him from getting to reach his dream." Said Sakura as she looked at Inuyasha with a smile on her face.

"So you aren't afraid of me? Or make fun of me because I'm in the middle of the two, not one or the other?" asked Inuyasha in a timid way.

"No I could care less of what you are made of or what ever. The fact that you have friends and that they care for you should let you feel happy inside." Sakura ended the conversation by indicating that they had enough fire wood to go back to the camp sight.

----------------------Back to the Camp Sight-----------------------------------------

Sasuke, Naruto, and Miroku both got at the camp sight at about the same time. Sango and Kagome both took the fish that Naruto and Miroku caught and started to prepare it. Behind them was Shippo approaching Sasuke and Naruto. Miroku was on the side trying to hold in his laughter because of the faces Naruto gave Shippo when he saw them. (an: they didn't get to Shippo before. I wonder how they are going to react to Shippo and visa versa 0 )

"What the hell is that tiny thing with a bushy tail? Is it a raccoon?!" Naruto exclaimed as he bent down to get a better look at what the heck was standing in front of him.

"The name is Shippo! You must be Naruto and the tall dark guy must be Sasuke! Kagome and Sango told me a lot about you. So sup?" asked a casual Shippo

"Awesome!! This animal can talk too! That is soo cool!" Naruto was jumping for joy with his new found friend.

Just then there was a poof of smoke right in front of everyone. Sasuke, Naruto, Miroku, and everyone got out their weapons surrounding the place where the smoke was. They had who ever they were out numbered.

"hi everyone! We are back from wood collecting!" shouted Sakura, throwing the wood at Miroku and Sasuke, who had shown a sign of relief that it was her and not an enemy. Naruto on the other hand went up to Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan, why is Inuyasha on the floor like he fainted?" pointed out Naruto

Sakura just pulled Inuyasha out of the smoke and told everyone he was just surprised by the new transportation he just went through. After a few minutes he finally woke up. By then the fire was going and the fish was cooking.

"I miss my Ramen." Whined Naurto as he eyed the fish with discuss.

"Dobe shut up and eat the fish. Or go to bed your choice." Glared Sasuke.

So a few hours later everyone was sound asleep. Sango, Kagome, and Sakura were in one tent. Then Shippo and Kirlia were sleeping outside underneath the stars. The other tent held Naruto, Miroku, and Inuyasha. Sasuke was outside in a tree. For some reason he couldn't sleep. Maybe it because of the closeness from Miroku was to Sakura and how Naruto said that Inuyasha fainted because of Sakura.

'_Why can't I sleep? I punched that perverted priest, and that Inuyasha just gives me a bad feeling. He could turn on us any minute. We have to figure out why we are here and quick, the longer we stay with these people the more we put ourselves in danger. O well, better get some sleep incase we run into any enemies.'_

With that Sasuke jumped off the tree, went to the girl's tent and checked on Sakura. Ok he has this thing that he has to check on her before he goes to bed, it's like a protective thing.

He got to his tent to be greeted by Naruto grabbing at his foot and pulling him down. Naruto said something in his sleep that Sasuke didn't pay attention to. Miroku was asleep in a little ball, and then there was Inuyasha who was asleep also. Or so he thought, Sasuke really couldn't tell because he was in a sitting position. Sasuke found a spot for him to lie down in and fell fast asleep.

-------------------AUHTOR'S NOTE--------------------------------------------------

Hey there everyone! I hope you liked it. I had a feeling that I didn't really have all the characters talk as much as some. Also I had this feeling that Sakura was the center of it or something, I don't know. Tell me wat you think!

READ AND REVIEW!!! 0


	3. iTS SHOW TIME!

It's Show Time!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: hey there! Hope you like this chapter!! I tried to make it longer, so tell me if that is long enough for you 0

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was shinning a glissading gold, with a gentle summer breeze, and it seemed incredibly sunny for only being early in the morning. The sun's rays dawned down on the three girls and Shippo in their tent. First was Sango who awoken. She stretched her arms out and looked around the tent to see that Kagome, Sakura, and Shippo were still sleeping. Not wanting to make a noise that would disturb their peaceful sleep she got up very quietly and went outside.

Once outside she noticed that it was unusually hot out.

"Man why is it so hot out? This isn't right. It also is really sunny out to. Maybe I should wait till Sakura, and Kagome are up so that way I'm not alone when I exploring." Sango said to herself.

A few minutes later Sakura and Kagome got up at the same time. They both got up, not really gracefully as Sango did, and woke up Shippo who was in the middle of the two girls.

"Good morning Kagome!" Sakura said in an excited tone.

"Good morning to you to Sakura." Said Kagome, disregarding that Sakura was very loud.

The two got up and went outside. The heat didn't go unnoticed by them at all. Walking to the fire pit they saw Sango lying down on the ground looking up at the clouds.

'_She reminds me of Shikamaru. He always looks up at the clouds, and I know why to.'_

'**_Because you actually watched the clouds with him?!!' _**Inner-Sakura ahhhed at her comment making Sakura blush but it didn't show up to the two girls in front of her.

Sakura ignored her inner-self and decided to get on with the morning.

"Hello there SANGO!!!" Sakura cheerfully said from behind.

That startled Sango, forcing her battle instincts to get the best of her; she got up with her giant boomerang and throws it at Sakura. Sakura saw something fly straight at her but being the oblivious woman she was and always will be, got hit really hard and went flying into a tree.

"AHHH SAKURA!! IM SOOOOO SORRY!!!" shouted a worried Sango as she ran up to the pinned Sakura.

"Sango! What was that for? We aren't your enemies!!" shouted Kagome towards Sango.

"I know that Kagome but Sakura startled me and I think it is this dying heat that is affecting me. Please tell me you noticed it to."

"Yeah you're right Sango. This part of the area should not be this hot. It is normally cool and bearable."

The girls got up to Sakura and noticed that she was sitting down up against the tree. The two girls sat next to Sakura getting ready to help her up and heal her injury. The injury wasn't that severe but it was big. It was a hole in Sakura's left shoulder. Kagome got out her medical supplies, while Sango got ready to move Sakura in any position that Kagome needed her in.

"What are you nuts doing? I can help my-self thank-you very much." Sakura said with a little of a childish tone and serious tone in her voice.

"Sakura! You shouldn't move your going to make the hole even bigger!!" ordered Kagome who was eyeing the wound with worry.

"Yeah Kagome is right. Sit and shut-up so she can take care of the wound, which was BY ACCIDENT OF COURSE!!" Sango said, while Sakura gave her this look that was why-did-you-hit-me-with-that-big-boomerang-thing!

"I can heal my-self. Watch me!!" Sakura protested.

Sakura was released by her two new friends and started the do a few hand-seals. Then in a few minutes you could see green chakra that surrounded her hands. This made Sango and Kagome gasp. Sakura ignored the gasps and healed her so called "wound." And just like that it was gone.

"Sakura!! How did you do that?!" asked Kagome

"It's a technique that I was thought to by my sensei Tsudad." Sakura stated proudly. But the event that happened didn't make her forget that it was SANGO that hit her with the boomerang in the first place.

"AND WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU HIT ME WITH THAT…..THAT…..THAT BIG ASS BOOMERANG?!" Sakura shouted jumping up and pointed an accusing finger towards Sango.

Sango just looked at Sakura with confusion.

'_God this girl is crazy. First she is all I can do this calm person. And now she jumps up _and is freaking hyper! I have a feeling she is going to give me a head-ache. But she is pretty nice so I have no beef with her.'

"LOOK I SAID IT WAS AN ACIDENT!! WHY CANT YOU EXECPT THE FACT THAT YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!! AND IT IS 200 MILLION DEGRESS OUT!" shouted Sango right back to Sakura.

Kagome just watched as Sango lost her temper. And then she watched as Sakura plastered a playful smile across her cherry lips.

'_She must really be something if she can make Sango loose her temper. But it seems that Sakura is playing with her. He he Sakura is soo funny. I just hope they don't go running around the camp-site and wake up everyone else. OH GOD!! THAT IS JUST WHAT WE NEED!!'_ Kagome thought about this and the more she thought about the more she got worried.

"He, He I didn't think you would get that mad at me Sango. I thought you would of just told me in a nice CALMM tone." Sakura stretched out the word CALM. That was the last straw for out poor Sango

"OK SAKURA WHAT EVER YOUR LAST NAME IS!!! YOUR GOING DOWN!!" Sango said smiling.

'_OH GOD MY FEARS ARE COMING TRUE SAVE ME SOMEONE!!!'_ thought Kagome as she sees the two idiots that are about the wake up everyone smile stupidly at each other.

"Ready set GOOOOO!!!!" Sakura screamed and was off like a gun-shoot.

'_This is going to be easy.' _Thought Sango.

Sakura ran around the camp at top speed. Who would of known that Sango would be as fast as her.

'_BUTTT I haven't even used my chakra into my feet yet!! HAHAHAHA SORRY SANGO YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ME!!!'_

'_**CHAAAA!!! LETS SEE IF YOU CAN BEAT US SANGO-CHAN!!! HE HE THIS IS GONNA BE FUN!!!'**_

"CANT HIDE FROM ME FOREVER SAKURA!!!" shouted Sango

'_But damn can this woman run fast!!!'_

Kagome couldn't just sit back and relax as both of her friends run off into the forest especially when it was really hot out. So Kagome did the net best thing wake up Shippo and Kirlia (AN: i couldn't find the name of Sango's growing cat so ya i tryed).

"Shippo! Can you do me a huge favor!!?" Kagome said as she approached Shippo.

"yawns what is it Kagome? Why are you worried? Wait where is Sango and Sakura?" asked Shippo rubbing his eyes tiredly

"That is what I have to tell you! Sango and Sakura are playing I guess what you could call a game and know they are running around the forest. I'm going to get them I need you to stay here and if or when the boys wake up DON'T TELL THEM ANYTHING!! Get it? Got it? Good. I'm off." Kagome said as she picked up her bows and arrows and ran as fast as she could into the forest.

'_If she wanted me not to tell them why did she tell me in the first place?' _thought a confused Shippo.

Shippo got up with Kirlia and decided to get breakfast ready. (AN: lol awe Shippo is like the woman in this scene but don't worry this might be the only part he does that seems like a girl lol) 

------------------------------AT the FOREST------------------------------------------

"COME ON SANGO!!! YOU CAN GO FASTER THAN THAT!!!!" teased Sakura who was still running.

"I HAVE NO CLUE HOW YOU CAN RUN FOR THIS LONG!! BUT HELL I'M GONNA GET YOU!!" shouted a determined Sango.

Right now the girls have thrown their clothes off to Sango who is only wearing a white shirt and black shorts. Sakura on the other hand was dyeing of heat and only had on her pink belly shirt with white shorts.

Kagome is still running around the forest but thanks to the dropped articles of clothing Kagome was able to find where they were. And right now she was stilling up against a tree catching a breathe. See she took a route that would cut them off and she was just waiting there. In the background she can hear Sakura laugh like a evil witch and Sango, who seemed to be about 2 miles or so behind her, was trying very hard to keep up with Sakura.

Sango finally caught up with Sakura, only because Sakura was now walking. If Sakura was still running she would be where Kagome was by now.

"H-h-h-h-h-hey S-s-s-s-sango I think we should call a truths." Panted a tired Sakura.

"H-h-h-he h-h-h-he I think you are right S-s-s-sakura." Sango also panted.

The two girls both walked together to where Kagome was. They saw that she was equipped with her bow and arrows. And frankly she looked pretty pissed off.

"YOU TWO ARE SOO SOO SOO STUPID! YOU KNOW ITS LIKE REALLY HOT OUT AND YET YOUR RUNNING AROUND LIKE COMPLETE IDIOTS!!" huffed Kagome.

Sango and Sakura looked at each other and then turned to Kagome.

"We are so sorry Kagome." They said together in unity.

"You better be." Kagome said giggling as the two woman in front of her went from little kids playing with each other to little kids being scolded by their mother.

"**Well, well, well! Look what I got here in My WEB!!! A HA HA HA HA HA! IT SEEMS THAT I OUT DONE MYSELF HIS TIME. LETS SEE, OH I HAVE A PREISTEST, A DEMON HUNTER, AND…AND….A DEMON LIKE ME?! O WELL THIS IS VERY INTERESTING!!" **said a mysterious voice in the forest.

The three girls huddled around in a triangle and observed their surroundings. They got out their weapons waiting for the so called "creature" to strike. As they waiting for their "guest" to show themselves they whispered to each other.

"Why did she call you a priestess Kagome? I can see why she called Sango a demon hunter, and why did she call me a Demon like her? NO WAY am I a demon!" whispered Sakura

"Maybe the reason why she called you a demon is because you are not from this world. And since you are not from here your power is unknown, and unknown power is called a Demon." Stated Sango getting ready to throw her hiratsu.

"And she called me a priestess because when I shoot my arrows I give off a priestess aroma." Stated Kagome looking around the woods.

"Oh." That was all Sakura could say. She then to got right to work and started to scatter her chakra around the forest trying to pinpoint where their guest was hiding.

------------------------Back at the Camp-Site----------------------------------------

Naruto yawned and stretched out. Not aware that he was next to people he hit Sasuke and Inuyasha square in the face. Sasuke woke up immediately and looked around cautiously thinking it was a enemy attacking them. But he saw that it was Naruto who hit him. Inuyasha on the other hand didn't think so clearly and took out his sword and tried to slash Naruto. Even though Naruto just woke up doesn't mean that his reflexes didn't work, and he got right out of the way. Hearing all the commotion in the tent Miroku woke up and got hit in the face by the back hand of Inuyasha's sword. All of the men got out of the tent realizing that each person wasn't going to endanger them. They looked around at the scenery and then the heat got to them.

"AHHH ITS SOOOOO HOTTTT!!!" whined Naruto.

"Shut it Dobe. Get use to it." commented Sasuke

"OWWW INUYASHA WHY DID YOU HIT ME IN THE FACE WITH YOUR SWORD?!" screamed Miroku towards Inuyasha

Inuyasha just put his sword back into its case and looked straight at Miroku. Scaring him a little. "MIROKU IT WAS YOUR STUPID FRIEND NARUTO! He is the one who hit me in the face. And you just so happened to be right behind my sword when it hit you." Screamed Inuyasha.

The guys looked around the camp-site and saw that Shippo was making breakfast. But there were no girls.

'_Maybe they are still sleeping' _thought Naruto

'_Maybe they are taking a bath together in a river because of the heat.'_ Thought Miroku perverted

Inuyasha and Sasuke didn't think much of it and walked over to Shippo.

"Hey Shippo." Said Inuyasha

"Hey there Inuyasha. How was your night?" asked the cute little Shippo who was dressed up in a mini apron cooking some eggs.

"Hey Shippo where are the girls?" asked Miroku, hopping that they were in the river bathing like he imagined.

'_SHIT!! What am I suppose to do? Kagome hasn't come back yet with Sango and Sakura, so what do I say???' _thought a freaked out little fox.

The four boys looked a Shippo for not answering Miroku right away. That got them suspicious.

"Shippo…I suggest that you tell us where they are before I have to hurt you." Threatened Inuyasha.

Inuyasha could smell the fear all over Shippo, and so could Naruto. It is just that Naruto doesn't really think that threatening a little o like that was the way to do it.

"I don't k-k-k-know." Stuttered Shippo

'_Oh smooth Shippo. Now they are going to suspect something is up!!'_ Shippo thought scolding himself.

-----------------------BACK with the GIRLS-----------------------------------------

"I think I know what our plan can be to take care of this beast." Sakura said.

"What can you do if we don't even know where this thing is?" Kagome said.

"Here is what we can do. Kagome you have arrows that can penetrate anything right? And Sango, you have that big Hiratsu." Asked Sakura trying to get her facts straight.

"Yeah I have it." said Sango

"My arrows can penetrate anything, and take out some arms or two." Kagome said with a disgusted face.

"Ok now that I know that. Here is what we can do…" ordered Sakura.

After she told them what could work, they all looked at each other and got straight to work. Sango went to the right and Kagome went to the left. Sakura scattered her chakra trying to get a pinpoint of where the "thing" was hiding. After getting a faint heartbeat of what she thought was the enemy, she sent a signal to Sango and she went to the east. Kagome came down from the tree and got out three arrows.

"Ok Kagome here is what we are going to do. I'm going to tie my chakra strings on the back of your arrows and we are going to set them up like a maze." Ordered Sakura.

Kagome simply nodded and held up her three arrows. She watched as Sakura tie regular wire to the arrows. A few minutes later they turned a light blue. Then giving the arrows back to Kagome, she shoot them up in-between two trees. It was like a trap that was unable to see unless Sakura activated her chakra.

'_The monster should fall for it. If Sango does her part.' _Thought both Kagome and Sakura.

Sakura could feel Sango's presence coming nearer and so they hid in a near by tree. Sango came out of the woods and slipped past the trap. Once the demon came into view Sakura activated her trap. The demon laughed at this.

"HA HA HA!! Do you think that a trap like this could work on a demon like myself?!" said the demon.

Kagome and Sakura came from out of their hiding spot to join Sango. They both gasped at the demon. It was a Dragon demon. It had fire-red scales, with a spotted white and gold face. The dragon would be breathe taking if it wasn't after you for a snake.

'_WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!' _Thought Kagome and Sango.

'_What can you do?'_

'_**We could try and use our super strength. It seems that she uses the ground as a too.'**_

'_Your right. But still that would only be uneventful. She would counter the attack and start to float in the air. WAIT A MINUTE THAT IS PERFECT!!!'_

'**_WHAT, WHAT IS PERFECT!!!! TELL ME!!!! IM CURIOUS!!'_**

'_Watch and Learn Inner-Sakura, Watch and learn.'_

Sakura ended her conversation with her inner-self and turned to look at Kagome who had her arrows pointed to the Dragon's heart, and Sango's boomerang was in defense position.

"Hey guys I got a plan. All you have to do is get the dragon off the ground and I will do the rest. Got it?" asked Sakura.

"OK WE GOT IT!" Kagome and Sango shouted.

Sakura disappeared waiting for her time to activate her new plan. Kagome was the first to attack. She fired her arrows towards the Dragons heart, only to be swiped away like it was a pesky fly. Sango took that as a distraction and flung her boomerang at the dragon feet. That got the dragon off the ground but not for long.

"You humans are good. But I want to eat soon and you seem very tasty. HEY WAIT A MINUTE WHERE IS THAT OTHER DEMON!!! She seems very, very tasty." The Dragon taunted.

"Come on Kagome we have to get her off the ground like Sakura said."

"I'm trying Sango but this Demon is so big. And there isn't any Shards in her body either."

The Dragon took their distraction as a chance to strike and she wiped her tail around and hit both of the girls. They went flying into trees. Sakura, who was watching from above, gasped. Kagome and Sango both got up but now they had bruises and scratches from the big attack. Sango again took her boomerang, but added a twist to it. When she throw the boomerang it had a smoke bob right after it blinding the Dragon's view. Kagome got what Sango was trying to do and shot five sets of three arrows right at the Dragons body. The dragon couldn't see so she relied on her senses. She sensed that there were a lot of arrows coming towards her and she jumped up in the air and started to float, instead of using the ground.

-----------------The Boys---------------------------------At the Camp-site--------------------

"Ok Shippo if your not going to tell us then we are going to look for them." Said Inuyasha

That made Shippo crake. Don't ask how. It was the way and the look Inuyasha gave him that melted him.

"OK, OK, OK!!! KAGOME WENT OFF TO GO AND FINE SAKURA AND SANGO BECAUSE THEY WERE CHASING EACH OTHER! THEY HAVEN'T GOTTEN BACK SINCE!!! HAPPY!!!" Shippo said out of breathe.

'_Sango!! She might be in trouble!!!' _thought Miroku.

'_KAGOME!!! SHE ALWAYS GETS INTO MESSES LIKE THIS!!' _Inuyasha thought slapping his head on his forehead.

'_Sakura!!' _Thought both Sasuke and Naruto.

They didn't waist time in taking off to find them. They both ran as fast as they could go. On the way into the forest they saw all the girls' articles of clothing lying on the ground. Coming closer and closer to the girls' location, they could sense something very powerful along with the girls. So they hid behind a bush and saw Kagome and Sango all beat-up with little clothing on with their weapons out. Then they see the biggest Dragon they have ever seen floating on air.

"IS THAT THE BEST THAT YOU HUMANS CAN DO?!! HA PATHETIC!! WELL NOW I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT I CAN REALLY DO!!" the dragon demon shouted with a evil grin on her face.

"WHO SAID THAT WAS ALL THAT WE COULD DO?!!!!" Shouted Sakura.

The boys hidden in the bush gasped as they saw Sakura jump out of the tree. They had no idea what she was planning but they had a feeling they weren't going to like it.

Sakura jumped out of the tree seeing the boys behind the bush and the girls on the ground gasping at her stunt. She then formed a few seals and shouted "Wind Sealment Jutsu!" With that the weather started to blow at hurricane speed all around Sakura. She flew through the hole that was around the dragon and placed her palm on the back. This action made the wind recede from around the Dragon to Sakura's hand and she concentrated hard enough to make the wind form symbols all around her.

"I SEE HOW YOU WANT TO PLAY GIRLS AND FOR THAT I WILL PLACE A CURSE ON YOU!!!" shouted the demon.

Just like that, the Dragon turned to a sick green and shouted:

"SINCE YOU DARE DEFIE ME YOU THREE WILL HAVE A CURSE BESTODE ON YOU! IF YOU EVER WANT IT TO BE RELEASED YOU MUST COME AND COMPLETE CERTAIN TASTS!!"

With the roar of the Dragon a red glow surrounded her and the three girls. The boys shielded their eyes from the intensity of the light. All they could hear were the screams of Kagome, Sakura, and Sango. A few moments passed and the Dragon disappeared into thin air, leaving the three girls on the ground. Inuyasha ran to Kagome, Miroku ran to Sango, and Sasuke and Naruto ran to Sakura. But when they got there they were not there.

"Were could they have gone?" asked Naruto

"Does it look like I know Dobe?" Sasuke said in a irritated voice

"Well we better…" Inuyasha was interrupted by a herd of giggles that came from above.

"He, he. Look Kagome there is a cute fox boy down there with white hair maybe you should go down there in introduce yourself." Giggled a little 5 year old Sango.

Behind her was Kagome, who was also 5, popped out and looked down at the four men.

"H-h-h-hey there big people." Kagome said shyly.

'_Awe Sango was so cute when she was young.' _Thought Miroku

'_Kagome…… you don't remember me?' _Thought a heart-broken Inuyasha

"Hey wait a minute where is Sakura?" asked Naruto looking around.

"Kagome, Sango. I-i-i-is i-i-i-it o-o-o-ok t-t-to come out now?" stuttered a scared Sakura.

Sasuke and Naruto, along with the other two boys, looked up and saw a five year old Sakura.

'_There is something different about this Sakura.' _Thought Sasuke

'_Awe Sakura, she is so cute. But wait a minute! What happened to her confidence? Doesn't she have any?' _thought a concerned Naruto.

"Hey how are we going to get them down from there?" asked Miroku.

Well before anyone could think of anything, Naruto was up at the tree and grabbed Kagome and Sango. He jumped off the tree branch and handed Kagome to Inuyasha and Sango to Miroku.

"Hey let go of me your perverted priest!!!" shouted a kicking and screaming Sango.

"Sango you don't remember what happened? Y-y-you don't remember me?" asked Miroku. He was scared of what the answer to his last question was going to be.

Before Sango could answer they heard a scream escaping from little Sakura's mouth.

"AHHH!! Can you please get away from me? Y-y-y-you a-a-are s-s-scaring m-m-me." Stuttered Sakura as she looked up at the blonde who was right in front of her.

Naruto didn't listen to a word she said and picked her up. Sakura just shivered with fear, leaving Naruto confused by this.

'_Why is she so scared? Doesn't she remember anything? What happened to her self-confidence?' _thought Naruto, again.

After the men gathered the three little girls together, they examined them ever so closely. Sango had long black hair that went down to her waist, wearing the traditional clothing a little demon slayer would wear, if she was training. This was a black suit (much like the ANBU wear in Naruto) and comfy white shoes. Kagome had her dark brown hair up in a pony-tail and had on a school uniform. The uniform was a black T-shirt with a golden embroidery letters of her name. Her skirt was navy blue with white stripes going across and the skirt went down to her knees. Sakura was shorter than your average 5year old. Her hair was short, down to her shoulders. She was wearing jeans and a pink top.

"Well I think we should get them back to the camp-site." Offered Inuyasha.

Miroku took Sango, who was kicking and screaming. Inuyasha took Kagome, who was nice and content being in the cute fox's arms so she thought. Sasuke and Naruto tried to pick up Sakura but she wouldn't go with either of them and walked the whole way to the camp.

'_Sakura…..what is wrong with you? Why are you scared of us? What happened to you and the other girls during that flash of light?' _thought Sasuke as he looked pitifully towards Sakura and then the other two girls being carried by Inuyasha and Miroku.

----------------To be continued------------------------

------------AUTHOR'S NOTE!!----------------------

I so hoped you like that chapter. I tried to make it longer for all of you. I think it came out pretty good.

READ AND REVIEW!!! LOVE YA!! 0


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey there. I'm sorry to burst your bubble but this isn't a chapter. I'm just here to tell you that the chapters will be really late. They are going to be late because today 12/14 I'm going to New York till 12/17th. Then there is school and right after that week to that weekend is Christmas and a week off. I PROMISE that I will be working on the story on the drive to New York and Back. I will try my best to update my stories. So I wont be able to replay to any reviews till I get back so please be patient.

I love you all you no wat I mean by that


	5. Ha ha ha ha?

Author's Note:

Hey there everyone IM SOOO SOOO SOOO SORRY FOR THE REALLY REALLY LATE CHAPTER!!! I feel very very bad because I had mid-terms all this week and it has been hectic. I hope this chapter will satisfy for my late update!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap:

'_Sakura…..what is wrong with you? Why are you scared of us? What happened to you and the other girls during that flash of light?' _thought Sasuke as he looked pitifully towards Sakura and then the other two girls being carried by Inuyasha and Miroku.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all arrived at the campsite and because it was getting close to sunset the men took out the sleeping bags and encircled them around the fire pit. Miroku and Inuyasha went to go and find some food, since they know what can be eaten around here, and Sasuke went to go and get more firewood. So that leaves Naruto to watch the three girls. Well Kagome seemed like she could listen to directions and Sakura was like a lost puppy, but that leaves Sango and she is a little demon when she wants to be.

"Ok while the others are getting firewood and stuff what do you want to do while we wait?" asked Naruto he always loved kids, considering he acted like one sometimes.

Sango looked around the woods and then looked towards Kagome. Kagome saw the look Sango gave her and directed her look upon Sakura. Sakura just looked at her with a scared-shitless-face because of the presence of the unknown man right next to her. Kagome turned back to Sango and nodded her head. Sango got up and turned straight to Naruto.

"Hey Mr. Blondie, can we play a game?" asked Sango.

Naruto didn't see what the harm is in playing a game with them, but then again Naruto is clueless sometimes.

"Ok sure what is it you want to play?"

"How about we play Hide and Seek?" interjected Kagome.

"Ok! I love that game!" Naruto shouted

'_How can this guy like Hide and Seek when he is an adult?' _thought Kagome looking at the blonde like he was on drugs

'_This guy is weird, well he won't like Hide and Seek when I'm done with him!' _thought Sango already formulating a plan in her evil mind.

'_This guy should watch out. Sango and Kagome will take him down.' _Thought Sakura

'**_We should do it to! It is gonna be sooo much fun! Oh come on please! We need to have some fun here and there!!' _**Shouted Inner-little Sakura

Sakura thought for a moment and agreed with her inner-self.

"Ok Mr. Naruto your it. Count to 50 and then come find us!" Kagome said.

"You better be good at hiding because I am known as the Hide and Seek king!" Shouted Naruto, turning around to a tree and begins his counting.

"1………………..2………………3………." counted Naruto.

"Ok Sango what are we going to do?" whispered Kagome

"I don't know but this guy is really weird. We need to whip that smirk off his face and pull a huge(stretches her arms out wide) prank on him.(AN:AWW poor Naruto. Sango is so evil! I feel bad for him.)

"I have an idea." Sakura said. (AN: Sakura is comfortable around her friends and doesn't stutter around them. Yeah Sakura!)

"What is it Sakura-Chan tell us!!" whispered a excited Kagome and Sango. They know when Sakura comes up with a plan it is always really funny and excellent.

"How about we set up a series of little pranks while he is looking for us. Once he "supposedly" found us at night how about we pull a HUGEGUIOUS prank on all the guys at the tent?" asked Sakura.

She looked back and forth from her two best friends. Sango's face looked like it was about to hit the floor and Kagome's face looked like she was going to die of laughter.

"Is it not a good idea?" asked Sakura, putting her head down. She shows her intelligence rarely because she is afraid that she might lose them. Everyone at the academy make fun of her because of the famous reason about her for-head being abnormally huge, but also the girls told Sakura that if you were to smart, people would think you want them to look stupid. So she always tried to stay quiet.

"OHH MY GOD!! THAT IS A PERFECT PLAN!!!" shouted Sango. Of course she forgot they were playing Hide and Seek.

"SSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH" Kagome and Sakura told Sango. Who knows what number Naruto was on, for all they know he could be right behind them.

"Well we have to get straight to work girly girls!" ordered Sango.

Sango dashed off east to go and get some big spiky things she saw in one of the bags at the camp site. Kagome went off to go and find some grass and dirt. Sakura was told to go about 200 feet away from where they were going to place the spiky things to dig a hole.

In about a few minutes they came back and started to place their pranks in action.

"Ok I got these spiky things here and Sakura you dug a ditch right? Which Kagome covered in with the ground."

"Right" chirped Kagome and Sakura.

"Lets set up the spiky things around this tree and that will place us right diagonal to another tree which we can sit and watch?" suggested Kagome

Sango and Sakura both nodded and set it up.

"Ok when he comes to look for us he will step here, because we are going to leave clues that we are hiding here. Then we will lead him to where the ditch is. After the ditch, if he can get out of it, make a run for it to the lake. There Sakura, you are going to make a few noises that will make him flip out and Kagome you will make sure that the "secret weapon" is right where he can fall on it. Get it? Got it? Good." Sango explained and they got straight into action.

-------------Meanwhile over with Naruto-----------------------

'_God for 5 year olds they are pretty damn good at hiding.'_

"Argggg!!! Why can't I find you three?!" shouted Naruto in aggravation.

"Dobe what do you think your doing?" Sasuke said, making Naruto scream for his life, scaring him senseless.

"Yeah Naruto. Don't you think that it is a little to late to be screaming." Commented Miroku

"Miroku it won't matter no one is in the forest anyway………….wait Naruto, where is Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he looked around the camp site.

"WHAT NARUTO! WHERE IS SANGO?!" Miroku shouted. He to now realized that he hasn't seen any of the girls since they brought them back to the camp site and stuck Naruto with babysitting them while the other three guys went to go get necessities.

"A HAHAHAHA. Funny story about that." Naruto laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck with his hand and smiling his fox-smile.

"Dobe why don't you tell us what you screwed up now." Sasuke said with little patience.

"Well……you………see…………thegirlswantedtoplayHideand

SeeksoIsaidokandwhowouldhaveknownthattheyarereallygood hiders." Naruto said adding in that little comment.

'_Maybe they wont kill me if I complement their girls.'_

"Huh?" Miroku and Inuyasha said they had no idea what Naruto just said. (AN: I GUESS they aren't use to Naruto's talking fast yet hehe)

"So you lost them. Your so stupid." Sasuke said. He looked at Inuyasha and Miroku's faces only to find them speechless.

What Sasuke said cleared up Inuyasha and Miroku's confusion, only to be hit by what words Sasuke said. They were mad. No wait scratch that they were PISSED.

'_How can this guy loose three 5 year olds while playing Hide and Seek?' _Inuyasha tried as hard as he could to find an answer to his question but his head was giving him a head-ache from thinking to hard on this one subject.

'_Naruto your so dead! If anything happens to Sango your so dead!' _Miroku was wearing thin with Naruto.

"SHUT UP Sasuke-teme! You try watching them!! They would probably behave for you because they are scared shitless of you." Fired back Naruto

"Loser, do you honestly expect me to answer back to that? What ever. Lets go and find them."

With that the four guys went all around the camp in search. Inuyasha shouted to them while he searched.

"Hey I think I found some hint on where they went. It looks like footprints, they went this way."

"Ok lets go!" Naruto shouted.

-----------With the Girls------------------------------

"What is taking him soo long?! I'm getting bored of waiting around!" Kagome shouted.

"Relax Kagome they are coming. Don't you see who Sakura is sitting. She can sense them, and apparently they are close." Said a very calm Sango.

Just then they heard what was like a sword chopping away at a bush. The three girls got up into a kneeling position, getting ready so see what was going to happen.

"Jeez Inuyasha. Learn to not swing at everything while you go through a forest." Commented Miroku

"I'll do what I want." Inuyasha simply said

The boys entered a clearing, the girls in the tree saw them stop.

"Oh no do you think they know that there are those spiky things on the ground?" asked a worried Kagome

"No they stopped because there is a clearing and they don't now where it leads so they are being cautious." Said Sakura

"Again Sakura your amazing me with your smartness." Complemented Sango.

'_Sakura needs some encouragement. I wonder why she is like this.' _Thought Sango but she quickly brushed it off to the back of her mind.

Because her attention was turned back to the four men that were about to set off one of their pranks.

"Dobe, I would suggest that we keep a sharp eye out for anything." Suggested Sasuke.

But to late. Naruto and the rest stepped in the trap. At first they didn't sense anything. But then all of a sudden a needle came flying at their heads. All of the boys caught them with their hands, like was nothing.

"Oh no! they got rid of that like it was nothing." Kagome whispered.

"Don't worry Kagome. You would think I would let them off that easily?" giggled Sango

"Wow that was close." Naruto said.

"I wonder who set this up?"

"I don't know Miroku but I don't like it."

"Like any of us do Inuyasha." Sasuke stated.

Miroku bent down to the ground trying to figure out which direction did the flying needles come from. But just then a bunch of needles came from behind them all and nailed them right smack in the ass.

"OWWWWW!!!!" Naruto shouted jumping up and down.

"Gerr" grunted Sasuke. He didn't see that coming.

"OWWWWWW THAT WAS MY ASS!! MY BEAUTIFUL ASS! HOW AM I GOING TO SUDUCE THE GIRLS WITH A ASS THAT IS DEFORMED!!" shouted Miroku

"Ouch" was all Inuyasha could say for getting hit in the ass by flying needles.

"WHO THE HELL WOULD THROW NINJA NEEDLES AT US?! WE ARE THE ONLY ONES WITH THESE." Shouted a even more frustrated Naruto

"That only means on thing Dobe. Someone raided our stuff.

The three girls in the tree couldn't hold down their laughter. How funny it was to see the blonde jump up and down like a crazy man. The other three where just a added bonus to their fun.

"Ok girls time to make way to the ditch." Ordered Sango.

Sango and Sakura both left Kagome to go to the ditch. Kagome was the one who was to lead them to the ditch.

Taking a deep breath, she started to make her presence visible. She stud up from her branch and made the branches ruffle. The four "victims" looked up from their injured butts only to see Kagome on the branches.

"Come down here Kagome." Inuyasha ordered.

"Sorry no can do! YOU WILL HAVE TO CATCH ME BEFORE YOU CAN TAKE ME ALIVE!!" with that shout she ran as fast as she could to where they would be "attacked" next.

'_Damn Kagome! When she gets to her regular age I'm going to kick her ass.' _Thought a irritated Inuyasha.

The "four man team" decided they should chase after her thinking that she would lead them to the other two girls missing in action. They would have to deal with their pin needled butts that looked like a porcupine backs later.

Kagome approached the two other girls at the tree and reported their situation.

"Captain Sango they are on their way. And boy do they look mad!" reported Kagome who tried, but failed, to hold down her laughter.

"Good work there Cadet Kagome!" Sango said with a laughter escaping her lips.

"I wonder how they are going to fall for this trap!" Sakura said laughing her head off. The only time when she would be extremely happy was when a good prank was pulled, but not by anyone, by her and her best friends.

"Ok shush, shush. They are coming." Quieted Sango.

Right on time, the four man team came from the clearing running at a mid-jog. The girls could see the aggravation on their faces that they A. have to find them and that they where this hard to find and B. they had pointy needles sticking in their butt. Inuyasha was in front Miroku was on his left and Naruto was on his right. Sasuke chose to be in the back incase any other attacks would come at them. Being the oblivious men they are (AN: I'M SORRY TO ANY of the men who read this, if there is any!, it is just that all the guys I no are completely clueless and I don't know why either I think that is just how they are. So again take no offence to it.) they fell right for the ditch. Before they new it the ground underneath them trembled. Inuyasha looked at Miroku who looked at Naruto who looked at Sasuke. They stopped right where they stood, they thought there was going to be another attack.

'_Last time the earth shook, that dragon was there fighting Sakura, Kagome, and Sango.' _Thought Inuyasha.

Little did they now, three girls were in a tree above them getting ready to giggle their asses off. A few seconds passed and Inuyasha, Sasuke, Miroku, and Naruto fell into the ditch. From the bottom of the pit you could hear shouts of pain. Sango turned to Kagome, who only shrugged her shoulders, in the cute little kid way. Sango turned to Sakura who is return looked at Sango with the biggest smile that you ever seen.

"Sakura. What did you do?!" Sango said trying to hold down her laughter as she sees squirrels going into the hole.

Before Sakura could even answer Sango…

"AHHHHH SQUIRRELS!!!" which sounded like Naruto

"Dobe get off me!" Sasuke shouted

"Ah guys I hate to burst your bubble but I suggest that we don't move." Inuyasha said

"Why does it should like something horrible is down there?" asked Kagome to Sakura

Sakura just giggled. "Well I cant have Captain Sango and you, Cadet Kagome, have all the fun! I filled the hole with acorns and hehe I didn't expect squirrels to go in the hole…"

Before Sakura could finish her sentence, Kagome and Sango bursted into laughter

"P-p-p-p-p-perfect" Sango said as she is rolling on the branching laughing hysterically

"I-i-i-i-I love i-i-i-it" Kagome tried to say.

Then all of a sudden there was complete silence.

"where did they go?" asked Sakura looking around so fast her head was hurting.

From below you could see a bunch of angry-rabid squirrels around the hole where Miroku, Inuyasha, Naruto, and Sasuke were.

"Guys don't move. There are rabid squirrels above us." Inuyasha said again.

"Why are they here." Asked Naruto

Looking around Miroku was getting tired of standing still and sat down, even though Inuyasha said not to, and he felt something pointy.

'_Oh I forgot about these stupid needles.'_

Getting up again he used his hand as a tool to get up. Placing his hand on what was a pile he looked behind him and saw A BIG pile of ACORNS!

"AHHHHH!!!! A HUGE PILE OF ACORNS!!" Miroku shouted.

That got everyone in the hole's attention. Sasuke and Naruto turned green and Inuyasha gave Miroku a murderous look for speaking. What got them in a even bigger mess was that Miroku picked up an acorn and started to wave it up in the air.

From above in the tree the three girls saw a acorn waving in the air.

"Doesn't that perverted priest know that he is going to get killed if you ever tease a squirrel?" Sango said

"hehehe this looks like this is going to be fun." Kagome and Sakura said while laughing even more.

"Miroku PUT THAT ACORN DOWN!! THEY ARE GOING TO ATTACK US!!!" Shouted a freaked out Naruto.

To late. The squirrel, in the middle, which seemed like the head of the squirrel back attacked them. The men jumped up and down screaming like men do. They tried to just get out of the hole but it was to high to just jump out of. They would have to claim out of it.

'_What great luck we are having.' _Thought Naruto, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sasuke.

The squirrels attack was quick but not at all painless. They had what was like cat claws that attached on to their skin and made them have scratches all over them. Once the squirrels thought that they had enough torture they took the big pile of acorns and left. After the squirrels left the men decided to stay down there in the hole until they thought the coast was clear. While they were down there they heard people jump out of a tree and walk over to the hole, only stopping a few feet. They couldn't see the people but they could certainly hear them.

"OH MY GOD! THAT IS THE BEST PRANK IN THE HISTORY OF PRANKS!!!!!" Shouted Sango, jumping up and down with her fist in the air.

------Down in the hole of boys-----------

"So it was Sango who did all these pranks? Why on me?!" Miroku said

"If you shut up long enough we can find out why they did it, then we can sneak up behind them and scare the heck out of them!!" Naruto suggested/screamed/demanded

------------Back to the girls of pranks----------

"That was sooo much fun!!! I cant wait to see the looks on their faces!!!! HAHAHAHHAHA" Kagome laughed full out. Now they didn't have to hid their laughs.

"hehe it was pretty funny to see their faces when they got hit by the needles, and then to hear them scream it was to much!" Sakura finally bursted into laughter after holding it in for so long.

"Well we cant take all the credit Cadet Sakura! You came up with the plan!" Sango commented

Sakura blushed at her remark, not use to getting complemented only teased.

--------Down in the hole of wonders------------

"I-i-i-it was S-s-s-s-s-sakura-Chan that thought up of all these pranks?!" Naruto gasped.

Who would of thought that the quiet girl that was his teammate, who grew up to on that could beat you to a pulp with not a second thought but return it with kindness and being able to the best medic in the world?

Sasuke, along with the rest were blown away from this.

"I think it is time that we make ourselves noticeable." Inuyasha said

Inuyasha was the first up. He climbed the hole very stealthily and when he was able to peak at what the girls were doing he jumped out of the hole and shouted

"HA! I caught up to you Kaome!!" Inuyasha charged at Kagome.

Sango was going to beat the crap out of that freaky white haired man but Miroku grabbed her around the waist to make sure she wasn't going anywhere.

"Let GO OF ME YOU WEIRD PRIEST!!!!" Sango shouted, still kicking and screaming like she did before when he carried her to the campsite a few hours ago.

"Awe, Sango I'm hurt that you think I'm weird. But that doesn't mean I'm going to let you go." Miroku fired back.

Sasuke and Naruto both went up to Sakura cautiously. Well Naruto did. He didn't know his teammate anymore. Who would have known that she loved to pull pranks. Sasuke on the other hand just walked up to her regularly ad grabbed her hand.

"Got you." Sasuke said.

Sakura froze. She had no idea who was behind her and she didn't want to know. So she turned her attention to Kagome who was running around a tree trying to get the white-haired Inuyasha dizzy. Sakura looked at Sango who froze from her squirming when she saw that Sakura was caught to.

'_Sakura! I have to help her. She cant get away from them.'_

Kagome looked over to her two best friends view and saw that they both were caught. What got her to be so uneasy was that Sango stopped kicking and screaming, and she was looking towards Sakura's direction.

'_Oh no this isn't good at all. When Sango stops kicking and screaming she is thinking on how she is going to get us all out of here. What I'm worried about is Sakura. She is so pale.'_

Sakura looked back and forth from her two friends. They were both worried about her. Sakura was sick of being so weak.

'_I'm to weak to fight them. What can I possibly do……think Sakura think……………………I GOT IT!!!!'_

Sakura looked up to who was holding her straight in the eye. Sasuke looked at her like she was nothing. From the corner of her eyes she saw Naruto stand beside him and looked at her with a friendly face yet scared face.

"W-w-w-why d-d-do I-I-I l-l-l-look s-s-s-scary t-t-to y-y-you?" asked Sakura in a timid voice.

Sango and Kagome looked at Sakura with sad eyes. Sakura would only ask that if people looked at her with a either scary face, angry face, or a weird face. And it seems that the men who had her did just that.

Kagome ran away from her former task and ran up to Sakura. Sango kicked Miroku in the side and his hold on her loosened and she to ran up to Sakura.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at Sakura with a questionable look. Why would she think that they thought she was scary? Sasuke tightened his grip on her tiny little wrist and Naruto approached her.

"Hey there. We don't think that you are scary. We just don't know how a cute little girl like you would be able to do all this destruction."

Kagome and Sango looked at him with a cute glare. Naruto just smiled warmly at them, they had nothing to worry about. He would never hurt Sakura. Sango walked up to Sasuke and did a karate chop on his wrist to make him back down form his hold on Sakura. Inuyasha and Miroku also joined the little circle around the three girls. All four of them looked at the girls with soft eyes. Something about these girls made them softer than normal, well for the cold ones at least. For Naruto and Miroku, they made them act more childish than normal. Then they heard a soft chuckle come from the pink head of hair. Sakura looked up to Naruto and she smiled the smile that made her worth millions. Naruto gave her a smile of his own.

'_Mr. Blondie should be something if Sakura is laughing at him.' _Thought Sango and Kagome.

Kagome whispered to Sakura "Is he that funny? What is going on?"

Sakura looked over to Kagome and answered "H-he i-is t-the only o-o-one t-that d-didn't s-s-seem s-s-scared o-o-of m-me, w-well n-net t-t-to y-you t-t-two o-o-of c-c-course." Smiled Sakura.

Sakura went up to the kneeling Naruto and hugged him. This received a gasp from Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sasuke. Kagome and Sango thought it was alright to hug him to. Before Naruto knew it he was being pig-pilled by three girls.

"Well since that is done how about we go back to the camp?" asked Naruto

"Ok!!" Shouted the three girls in chorus.

So the seven of them made their way to their camp site. Little did the girls know that the boys were going to give them a lecture of a life time, when they had dinner.

---------Author's Note----------------

Yes it is finally finished. I think I like this chapter the best. Just to tell you all I'm not the comedian type so if the pranks are that funny I am very sorry, comedy isn't my element. If some of it is just repetitive I'm also very sorry for that to.

PLEASE REVIEW!! You can yell at me for not updating in a while its ok. I know how it feels.

ALSOOO I'm not sure if I already told you all this….o well if I did its just a reminder then…….IF YOU'RE A ANOMIOUS COMENTER, GIVE ME YOUR EMAIL ADDRESS SO I CAN SAY THANK YOU AND ALL THAT JAZZ!!


	6. Figure It Out

Figure it Out 

**_Author's Note: _**Hey there peps!! What's UP ?! Ok well here is the story u all have been waiting for!!

Key:

_**Inner Sakura '**Thoughts' _"Talking"

**Anything else that comes up**

ANDDDDDD: if the little girls don't sound like 5 yr olds then pretend they do. I'm not that good at making them sound like they are five sooo please forgive me!!!

**--------------------------------------------------**

Once the boys got to the campsite Inuyasha was in charge of watching the three devils while the other got all the stuff ready. Inuyasha really had no idea how to treat kids, since they always treated him poorly, so he did the only thing he knew how to do is threaten them.

"If any of you snot nose brats move from your spot (pulls out Tetsusaiga) then I will have to use this." Inuyasha placed his sword next to him and looked around at any reactions he got from his stunt.

Sango looked like she wasn't phased at all (**An: well that is Sango for ya) **but her two other friends were. Kagome was shaking in fear and Sakura looked like she just saw a ghostly sucking all the life out of her as it passed by.

'_Figures. I don't get how their personalities are so different from when they were our age to little tiny bugger eating 5-year olds. That are scared or act like the devil.'_

"Inuyasha WAKE UP!!"

Coming back Inuyasha punched the person that snapped him out of his thoughts. Poor Shippo never knew what hit him and went flying into a tree. This action got the little girls pissed. And you do not want little five year olds pissed off.

'_How dare that old man hit that cute little fox!! Wait he is old right? I mean he has white hair but doesn't look old.' _Thought Sango

'_Poor little thing. That man is sooo abusive to him. I'd go and help him but…..that SWORD IS WAY TO SCAREY!! It even has Sango-Chan scared.'_ Thought Kagome

'_Poor little fox.'_

'_**We should go and help him!'**_

'_B-b-b-but y-y-you saw the s-s-scary sword.'_

'_**Awwww!!! PLEASE!! If he kills us we can haunt him in his dreams!.'** _

'_Couldn't we ask Naruto-Kun for help_ to?'

'**YEAH!! HE WILL BEAT UP THAT WEIRDO FOR US!'**

Sakura looked at everyone and where they were. Making sure that if she ran to help the little fox she could hide behind Naruto if Inuyasha came after her. Before you knew it Sakura ran over to help Shippo out of the tree.

'_Woahhh!! Sakura-Chan made a move!'_

'_Go Sakura-Chan!'_

Thought Sango and Kagome, they were over-joyed about Sakura's burst of courage and they decided to cheer her on.

"Go SAKURA-CHAN!!"

"HELP THAT POOR LITTLE FOX THAT OLD MAN HIT!!"

Inuyasha had not expected the most quiet out of the bunch would be bold enough to go and leave her spot.

'_Interesting. Might as well go after her. And what the fuck is up with Sango calling me old?'_

With that in mind Inuyasha ran after Sakura, which made her run even faster.

'_I have to get away from the freaky mad man before he kills me!!_

'_**RUN! RUN! RUN LIKE THE WIND!!'**_

And that is what Sakura did, but of course she didn't expect to run right in-between Sasuke, Naruto and Miruko on the way to the tree. As Sakura ran in-between the three men, she did get some confused glances.

'_Why is Sakura-San running?'_

'_What the fuck?'_

'_I'm confused.'_

'_I'm almost at the tree!'_

'_**Just a bit more!'**_

Sakura looked back only to see the wolf guy who Sango likes to call old still after her.

'_What do we do?!'_

'_**Get to the fox! He probably can help us!'**_

'_I hope your right.'_

Sakura ran even harder than before to the tree, only to be pulled up in the braches once she got there. Sakura was about to scream but someone or thing put their tail around her mouth. She opened her eyes (**AN: which apparently were shut. Eww a mouth full of fur gross. Xp ) **only to see the little fox Inuyasha threw, on he lap.

"Hi Sakura-Chan! What happened to you? Why are you five all of a sudden?"

Shippo received a weird look from Sakura

"Who a-are y-you? A-And h-how d-do y-you k-know m-my n-name?"

Shippo's reaction to the little stuttering Sakura was complete shock.

"You don't remember me?!" it's me Shippo!"

Sakura looked at the little fox as it jumped up and down in rage because of her so called "forgetfulness" Even though she has never seen Shippo in her entire life. For the first time in a while Sakura giggled. And it was at how Shippo was reacting to her statement. Shippo stopped jumping up and down because he heard her laughing.

"Hey you know. It's not nice to laugh at people."

Sakura looked at Shippo with a smile. For some odd reason she didn't she didn't feel scared around him like she does with the other guys, minus Naruto.

"I'm sorry Shippo-Kun. I-It's j-just that w-when you jumped u-up and down y-you reminded me of someone."

Shippo was about to ask Sakura who but Inuyasha had to ruin the moment and make poor little Sakura scream bloody murder.

"Found you brat." Inuyasha exclaimed in a low voice

He was about to pick her up but she screamed. And her scream was so loud the whole forest could hear it.

'_Damn, for being so quiet she sure can pack a lot when that scream of hers.'_

------------------**Down Below the Tree**--------------------------------------------

"What was that?" Miroku asked

"Sakura-Chan maybe?" Naruto said

"If that old man does anything to Saku-Chan he is dead!"

"Yeah!! Lets go attack Captain Sango!"

"Yeah!! Great idea Kagome-Chan!"

But before the other two terrors could escape Sasuke grabbed both of them and tied them together against a near-by tree, so they wouldn't make any more trouble. (**AN: that isn't nice Sasuke! Those girls are going to kill u when they get out! Ha-ha suxs for him) **

"Sasuke I don't think was a good idea."

"Shut it Dobe."

"Sorry Naruto but I have to agree with Sasuke on this one. if we want to know what is going on we need to keep them out of the way."

----------**Back up in the Tree**--------------------

Inuyasha was trying to get Sakura but she was reluctant and ran to the other side of branch. Shippo was enjoying the view since he was on Sakura's shoulder the whole time. No way was he going to get in the way of a aggravated Inuyasha.

"Get over here!"

"…….." Sakura was silent

"Cat got your tongue?" taunted Inuyasha

'_God she is annoying. Why wont she answer me?!'_

"Speak GOD DAMN IT!!"

His sudden outburst made Sakura jump and shake the tree. When Sakura shook the tree trunk Inuyasha went into a low crouch so her wouldn't fall. Seeing this Sakura smirked. She had an idea. Sakura again jumped up and down on the branch shaking the leaves and making Inuyasha actually have to go down on his stomach and hold on to the branch so he wouldn't fall. Poor Sakura didn't realize that the branch's days were numbered, so the next time she jumped up and down on the branch it snapped.

Everyone on the ground heard a snap and looked up towards the tree. All of a sudden they heard that scream again and it was Sakura. They looked to their left and saw that Inuyasha was also falling from the tree.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE INUYASHA!! GET SAKURA-CHAN BEFORE SHE FALLS!!" shouted Naruto

Inuyasha snorted at Naruto but never less got Sakura and caught her before they hit the ground.

"Inuyasha why were you, Shippo, and Sakura-San in the tree?"

Before Miroku could get an answer Kagome decided to answer for Inuyasha

"That OLD MAN over there punched that cute little fox into a tree and Sakura went to go get him."

Miroku only said "OH"

So they all went back to their campsite and sat on their sleeping bags. Sasuke said It was a good idea so that way they all could keep an eye out on everyone. Naruto was next to Sasuke who was net to Inuyasha who was next to Miroku who had Sango next to him, Sango had Sakura next to her and Kagome was next to Sakura. (**An: if you didn't get it, it goes Naruto, Sasuke, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Sakura, and Kagome)**

"Ok little girls. Why don't you tell us about yourselves." Suggested Naruto

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome.

"He means tell us your hobbies and other crap." Sasuke filled in

'_I know what your doing Naruto. But I doubt she is going to tell us much.'_

"Ohhhhh" Kagome said

"Why don't you go first. It is your idea." Suggested Kagome.

Naruto shrugged and nodded his head at Kagome.

"Ok then! My name is Naruto. Well I love ramen! I'm a jonin, have many friends and I am going to be the next HOKAGE!!!" Naruto said with a proud grin

"What's a Ninja?" asked Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome

"A n-ninja is a p-person w-who can m-make ninjutsu, genjutsu, or tiajutsu. T-they a-are t-t-tools u-u-used in a v-v-village." Said Sakura

'_Didn't think Sakura was this smart even at the age of 5.' _Thought Sasuke

"Well Sakura-Chan covered the jits of it. So I guess Sasuke-teme is next!"

Sasuke glared at the blonde, he really didn't feel like talking.

"My name is Sasuke. I don't like a lot and I hat a lot."

'_Well isn't he mister sunshine.'_ Thought Sango, Kagome and Sakura

"Way to be happy Sasuke-Teme. Next is you Inuyasha."

"….Names Inuyasha. I'm after one person because he killed someone I really cared for."

'_Not very nice of that dude.' _Thought Kagome

"That was blunt Inuyasha. Anyway…..next is Miroku."

"Hey there little kids! My name is Miroku! I am a priest and a very good one at that! I love a lot of things and well I only loathe one thing. Which is the same person Inuyasha is after since he also took someone who was very precise to me."

'_W-why is Naruto-Kun and Miroku-San the only ones who is happy. Why are they all so sad?'_

'_**Maybe they need something to make them happy!'**_

'_I don't think anything will make them happy.'_

"Well now that, that is over Sango-Chan your turn."

Sango looked back at her two best friends. Kagome and Sakura just stared at her.

'_What am I going to do? I don't trust them one bit! But I guess we have no choice, even if we try to run they could catch us in a minute.'_

Kagome and Sakura looked back at each other.

'_Is Sango-Chan really going to tell them?'_

'_I h-hope S-Sango-Chan k-k-knows w-w-what s-she i-Is doing.'_

"Ok! Well my name is Sango and I live in a village were we hunt demons. If you mess with my friends you will be in so much trouble!!"

"……..Ok………..Next I guess it's you Sakura-Chan!!"

'_I cant wait to see what she has to say!! Lets hope she will actually tell us something.'_

Sakura looked nervously at her two best friends, both who were smiling encouragingly at her. Sakura gulped and gathered up all her courage to try and talk. Before she talked though Shippo was sitting on her lap looking up at her with a also bright encouraging smile. Sakura smiled at this.

"W-Well I g-guess you a-a-already k-know m-my name. I-I l-like spring and summer, the colors pink and red. Kagome-Chan and Sango-Chan mean everything to me." (**an: I didn't feel like making her stutter every other word so pretend that she was stuttering the whole time she spoke.)**

'_So much for your plan Naruto'_

'_I-I'm glad t-that is over.'_

'_**Me to'**_

Sango and Kagome got up from their sleeping bags, even though it was only a few feet away from Sakura, and hugged the living daylights out of her.

"Sango-Chan a-and Kagome-Chan i-i-I c-c-cant breath."

At this Kagome and Sango stopped hugging Sakura and just whispered to her that she did a great job.

'_Sakura-Chan needs all the encouragement she can get.'_

'_Thanks to those poppy-heads poor Saku-Chan doesn't have much confidence as it is. We ARE GOING TO CHANGE THAT!!' _

Naruto looked back and forth between the girls. Seeing that they were done he decided to continue.

"Next is Kagome-Chan!"

"HEY THERE EVERYONE!! I'm Kagome! Sango-Chan and Sakura-Chan are my bestest friends in the world. I live in another place and I got here by a well that my stupid little brother pushed me in!" Kagome said with a pout.

After they all introduced each other the grown "men" let the girls talk with each other while they talked about something else.

-----------**With the Guys**----------

"Well that idea blowed Naruto."

"Shut it Miroku! What other idea did you come up with?"

(That got Miroku to shut up and he sat there with his arms crossed over his chest)

"Will you idiots stop arguing! God how annoying! Anyway…we have to get a way to have them spill everything to us so we can figure out how the reverse this, this curse."

"I am impressed Inuyasha that is the longest sentence I ever heard out of your mouth."

"Miroku I suggest you shut it before he hurts you." Ordered Sasuke.

So they sat there for a while thinking on what to do. It didn't hurt to actually learn about their childhood while they are still this age. It might explain something's that they do now.

-----------**With the little A.K.A. devils**------------

"That was boring."

"Yeah I know Sango-Chan you would of thought that it would be more interesting."

"How did they know our names before we even introduced ourselves?"

"M-maybe t-they k-known u-us from s-somewhere. W-we might w-want to w-watch out, t-they may w-want u-us to t-tell them how we g-got h-here."

"Saku-Chan maybe right."

"Then what do we do?"

"I d-don't t-t-trust a-anymore than y-y-you guys d-do"

"That is true. But we have no choice. We will have to tell them everything."

"Are you sure about this Sango-Chan?"

"Yes"

'_I hope so'_

"Saku-Chan do you think you can tell them everything without stuttering?"

'_Sango-Chan wrong move to ask that. You know that Sakura-Chan doesn't trust anyone, after what she told us I don't blame her.'_

Kagome gave Sango that you-might-want-to-back-off look. Sango got the hint but didn't back down. If they didn't want them to suspect them and would let them roam freely then they had to be good. For the time being.

"Well Saku-Chan? Think you can do it? I know it will be hard but listen you have to trust me on this. If we want to be able to roam around without them watching us 24/7 then we have to play our cards right."

Sakura thought long and hard

'_C-can I d-do it?'_

'_**We don't want to disappoint them do we?'**_

'_I j-just w-wish t-there w-was another w-way that I c-c-could t-talk b-but n-not t-talk'_

'_**OH I GOT AN IDEA!! HAVE ME TALK INSTEAD!!!'**_

_How d-do w-we d-d-do t-t-that?'_

'**_Remember when Oka-San said that we could work as a team once you asked her why you had "voices" in your head?'_**

'_(giggles) I remember that. OK!!! That is what we are going to do.'_

"Hello!! SAKU-CHAN!! ARE IN OR NOT?!!!"

"H-H-Hai! I'm i-in."

----------**With the Men**-----------

"Ok so what do you think we should do?"

"I think we should ask them straight out Miroku."

"Good idea Dobe. I'm sure its going to be as helpful as the other plan."

"Shut-Up Sasuke-Teme!"

"What ever. Lets get back to business."

They all went back to their sleeping bags and sat comfortably, they all had a feeling they would be here for a while.

"Ok Dobe, its your idea why don't you ask them."

The three girls looked at Sasuke and then at Naruto.

"But before Naruto can start I have one thing to say!" Miroku said

"You little girls are not suppose to PULL PRANKS ON US! THAT WASN'T A VERY NICE THING TO DO! WE COULD OF GOTTEN HURT."

"Do you know how worried we where?" interjected Naruto

"You all where a pain in the ass to find." Inuyasha said

"Watch your language around them Inuyasha!" Miroku said

"Anyway! We all have to ask you three girls a question."

"G-go a-a-ahead N-Naruto-Kun." Sakura said

Naruto smiled at her and continued his statement/ question

"We all want to know how you got here and how do you all know each other."

That got all the girls attention. The one thing they were afraid of was coming true. They asked them to tell them everything about them basically. Sango and Kagome took a deep breath. This was it. Sakura on the other hand just sat there and looked up at Naruto.

'_L-Looks like w-what I s-s-said to Sango-Chan and Kagome-Chan d-did h-h-happen._

'_**Show time for me!!!'**_

'_Don't act really really bad!! Please!!'_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Authors Note:** Well there you have it!!

Hope you all liked it! I think I did a really good job with the chapter!!

Sorry it if seemed like a long time since I updated!!

PlEaSe ReViEw!!

Xp


	7. blast 2 past and a visit?

Authors Note: Sorry for the really slow update. I guess you can blame for laziness, soo sorry ( . Well here is the chapter. I like to thank for the all the review so far and hope to keep getting them ) KEY:

'_thought' _"talking" **_'Inner Sakura/Kyuubi(spelling?)_**

---------------------------------------------------

There was a long pregnant pause after what was just said. The words relayed back in the little girls minds like an echoing voice. The men sat the shocked look and grief stricken faces on the girls. Who knew they would be effected by such little words.

"Hey are you guys ok?" Asked Shippo

The girls looked up, well rather down, at Shippo and all of a sudden got rid of their fear.

"Ok Naruto who is going first?" Asked Miroku

"It would be smart to ask them." Sasuke suggested looking at the ground in his usual manner.

Naruto turned his head and looked at the girls.

"Who wants to go first?"

Sango looked at Kagome who looked at Sakura, who again looked back at Sango.

'_Looks like I'm going first. Great!'_

Sango stud up from her place. Even when she stoop up her head reached to the top of the older males heads.(AN: The boys are sitting on their sleeping bags) So they really didn't have to look up to see her.

"Well….What do you want to know?"

"Tell us about your family, friends, and how you got to know Sakura and Kagome." Inuyasha said

'_Woahh! He spoke more than one word!' _thought Naruto and Miroku.

Sango looked around to see if the boys were paying attention before she started. She would have no trouble speaking to them because she just pictured them getting attacked by the girls pranks and so they didn't seem so tough to her.

"OK THEN! I have a Dad, a Mom, and a brother. Of course we all are demon hunters, well except my little brother. He's to little. We are the head, I guess you can call it that, of the village…( Sango's mood suddenly changed from a bubbly, happiness to sad and depressed) They all are afraid of me so I really didn't have much friends. All of them in trouble or something..(Sango's mood changes AGAIN) UNTILL! I meet Kagome-Chan and Saku-Chan! I brought them both and lest just say not everyone liked it. I DIDN'T LISTEN TO THEM! We all went demon hunting one day! Oh my god that was so cool! But then something weird happened.."

'_Sango-Chan!'_

(AN: FYI SAKURA IS NOW INNER SAKURA)**_ 'She really isn't going to tell them is she?!'_**

"Well until then that's a different story." Sango ended her story and sat down on her sleeping bag.

'_Well that was informative.' _Thought Inuyasha and Miroku

"ok sounds like you have a nice family Sango!" Naruto said with a fake smile.

'_I know how it feels to have people not play with you. At least she has a family.'_

'_**Jealous there Naruto?'**_

'_Whoa! How are you able to talk to me?!'_

'**_Don't know. Don't care. I wonder what those other girls have to say. The pink-haired seems interesting.'_**

'_LAY OFF!'_

'_**Oh jealous?'**_

"NARUTO!"

"Dobe! Wake up!"

Nothing worked. Naruto seemed like he was in a trance so Inuyasha and Sasuke came to the rescue. They both punched Naruto in the head. Poor Naruto, he had two big lumps on his head and thank god he woke up in time to block the other punches coming his way.

"Ouch! Why did you do that Teme and Inuyasha?!"

"You dazed off Naruto." Miroku said

"Dobe." Sasuke just had to put that in there.

Seeing that they would keep up their act, all three of them, Inuyasha turned to the girls again.

"Ok. Lets get this over with. Go who ever wants to go."

Both Kagome and Sakura looked at each other.

"Do you want to go?"

"I don't mind. What ever is easier for you."

The girls not being able to decide pushed Inuyasha's patience even more over the edge.

"JUST PICK DAMN IT!" Inuyasha's scream shook the whoel forest and stopped the 3 boys from their argument and brought the girls back from their "talk".

"Don't yell fur ball!" Kagome shouted, yes Kagome shouted.

"Then decide who is going and I wont shout!"

"Anger manage classes." Sango murmered under her breath.

Miroku had an idea on how to settle who would go next.

"Ok Kagome and Sakura pick a number 1-10."

Everyone's sweat dropped at Miroku like he was crazy.

'_So childish.'_

'_Why didn't I think of that?'_

'_Where did that come from?'_

"5"

"No sorry Kagome it isn't 5."

"3"

"No that isn't it Sakura."

"2"

"No"

"10!"

"YUP! Ok looks like your going Sakura."

Sango and Kagome looked at Sakura to see if she was ok with it. To their surprise she didn't look scared at all.

'_Wait Sakura-Chan is going?'_

'_What?'_

'_I'm lost. Like I would admit that to anyone.'_

The three remaining boys went to their sleeping bags waiting to hear what Sakura would have to say for herself.

'_Lets hope your plan works Dobe.'_

'_Lets hope this works other wise Teme will kill me.'_

'_**Yes this should be interesting. I wonder what my little flower will have to say.'**_

'_Since when is she YOUR FLOWER? Didn't I tell you to lay off?'_

'_**Like I listen to you.'**_

Sakura got to her feet and was even shorter than Sango, so this time Inuyasha, Miroku, Sasuke, and Naruto didn't even have to move their heads.

'_Poor Saku-Chan for being so short.'_

'_I wonder were Sakura-Chan's new determination came from. Unless……..Naw……that would never happen.'_

"Um…so were do start?" Inner Sakura asked with her head cooked to the side in a cute manner.

"Tell us about yourself." Naruto asked in a very eager way. Wanted to hear anything that Sakura would have to say.

"OK! Well I have a mom. My dad died from some mission, that I really have no idea what exactly went on. No brothers or sisters, BUTTT Sango-Chan and Kagome-Chan make up for that.( Sakura, well more like Inner-Sakura's head shot down to the ground and her voice became barley audible) After my dad died mom never wanted any ties with being a shinobi so she…………..she…………..left. Left me all alone in the house… All the kids make fun of me for having a big forehead and for being……..Well that isn't fun to talk about. (Sakura's mood changed back to happy) Well yeah that's about it!" Inner-Sakura said and sat down in-between Kagome and Sango.

'_Like that helped at all. Way to go Dobe.'_

'_Oh no! Teme's face isn't looking good. Maybe he is constipated…..NO WAIT HE IS PISSED! I guess I will have to fight him off!'_

'_**No wonder why she was so weak…'**_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_**When you three were Genin she never fought or anything.'**_

'_So?'_

'_**Are you that stupid? She never fought because she didn't want to be singled out like she was because of her forehead. Because of that you never know…….her so-called "in love with Sasuke" could of all been an act just to fit in.'**_

'_I never thought of it like that. Might want to tell Teme. Oh will that get to him! Hahaha!!'_

"Ok Kagome it seems its your turn."

Kagome got up in a hyper-active action.

'_OH NO! Kagome-Chan is HYPER!!'_

'_CRAP!!! Kagome-Chan!! What the heck did she eat?' _Sakura thought, inner-Sakura is back inside Sakura's head.

'_Why is Kagome hyper?'_

"OK…………………..(pregnant silence)"

'_Is she ever going to talk?' _Inuyasha thought

'_Hello anyone home?' _Miroku thought

'_OH NO!'_

'_Kagome-Chan is saving up for her burst! Here it comes!'_

"ihaveabrother,mother,andgradfather.igotoaschoolinsomeotherplaceandhavealotoffriends.Sango-ChanadnSakura-Chanmeantheworldtome!Iliveinanoldtemplewheremygrandfatherbelivesindemonsandninjas.Atfirstithoughthewascrazybuttomysurpisehereiamwithademonhunterandgirljustlikemeallinademonfilledworld!" Kagome ended her rant and sat down to see her friends laughing their butts off. She looked around to see Inuyasha blinking a few times, Naruto scratching his head, Miroku looked lost, and Sasuke also was blinking.

"What did you say Kagome?"

That remark from Miroku made the three girls laugh even harder having tears spilling out of their eyes from laughing to hard. Sango and Kagome were still laughing and so Sakura had to speak for her.

"(giggles) Well what Kagome-Chan said was that she has a brother, mother, and a grandfather. She goes to a school somewhere in another place and has a lot of friends there. We me and Sango-Chan mean the world to her. She lives in a old temple where her grandfather believes in demons and ninjas. She thought he was crazy but to her surprise here she is with a demon hunter and a girl just like her, me, in a demon filled world!"

It took a few minutes to get what little Sakura said down into their minds but got it none the less. It was getting late so the boys ordered the girls to go to bed. Of course they thought they were going to argue but no they went right to sleep. They guessed that they were very tried. Once they fell asleep the boys decided on a schedule were they would take watching shifts. First went Miroku, then Naruto, Sasuke went after Naruto and Inuyasha went last.

---------THE NEXT MORNING!!!---------

The sun shone brightly as the three little 5 year old girls woke up. They both stretched out and got up out of their sleeping bags and rolled them. They all then motioned to go and sit up in a tree a few feet away from the camp. They were going to have a girl talk so of course they weren't going to stay were the boys could easily wake up and hear what they were saying.

-----------In the tree-------

"Well we told them everything….So now what do we do Captain Sango-Chan?"

"I honestly don't know Kagome-Chan. Have any idea's in that smart head of yours Saku-Chan?"

"Sorry Sango-Chan I got nothing."

"Oh Sakura-Chan I got a question for you."

"Ok Kagome-Chan…What is it?"

"How were you able to tell those people your life story?"

"Yeah Saku-Chan I was wondering that to!"

"Umm…….Well…………You all know Inner-Sakura right?"

"Don't tell me you had her talk for you?!"

"Well it explains a lot Kagome-Chan."

"I couldn't talk at all in front of all of them! You know that Sango-Chan."

"We know that Sakura-Chan……..it's just that they might have found out that you have another person I your head. They could find that freaky and well I don't know what they would do to you."

"Oh Kagome-Chan you worry to much! Saku-Chan it's awesome that you have another person in your head. Kagome is just paranoid."

"I'm PARANOID?! YOU NEED TO START BEING WORRIED AT LEAST ONCE IN A WHILE!"

'_Oh no not this again! They are going to fight until I break them up.'_

'_**How about we just let them fight it! It should be interesting!!'**_

'_NOO! They could hurt each other!'_

To late. Kagome and Sango lunged at each other. Sango jumped out of the tree and ran for life. Kagome was right on her tail trying to grab Sango's long black hair so she could slow her down. Poor Sakura was stuck up in the tree watching them run towards the camp.

'_Might as well go and help.'_

------------At the Camp----------

The boys are up and are looking for the girls. They saw that their sleeping bags were rolled up all nicely neat.

"Not again! Why do five year olds have to be a pain in the ass!"

"They are five that is why Miroku."

"Since when were you smart Dobe."

"I would shut up you two and keep looking for them."

'_Leave it to Inuyasha to stop a good fight. But he has a good point we have to find them.' _Thought Miroku

All of a sudden they heard a rustle in the bushes. They all got into "battle ready mode" (AN: I just had to say that sorry Xp) They waited for someone or something to pop out of the bushes but nothing came. For a while. Then they saw Sango and Kagome fighting. Little kid style.

"Whoa girls come down!"

"Yeah Miroku is right. No need to kill each other." Naruto tried to get the girls to stop, along with Miroku. Sasuke and Inuyasha stayed on the side. They really were not good with kids.

Then all of a sudden they heard a giggle come from above. Since the fight moved to under a tree so did the gang. The laugh caught the attention of all the males except the two girls in the cat fight. They all wondered who in their right mind would be laughing during something like this.

"Hate to burst your bubble Naruto-Kun but you wont be able to stop their fight with out a secret weapon."

The mystory man or shall I say girl jumped down from the tree and out came five year old Sakura. Shippo popped out of no were and was now resting on Sakura's shoulder.

"What do you mean Sakura-Chan?" Asked Naruto leaving Miroku to tend to the fight.

"All you have to do is go up to them and say the magic word."

This baffled the males even further. What could the little shy Sakura know about stopping two very loud and obnoxious girls?

"Why don't you show us what you mean. Damn this girl likes to be a smart-ass. No wonder she grew up like one." Inuyasha said. He said the last two sentences under his breath but Sakura caught it.

'_And Sango-Chan and Kagome-Chan tell me that it I should show my smarts more.'_

'_**He is just jealous!'**_

Sakura's expression went from a smile to a deep frown. Naruto looked at her and wondered why she went from happy to sad.

'_What did she hear that I didn't hear?'_

'_**Dude that is easy to d you know.'**_

'_Shut it NO ONE asked you!'_

Sakura resumed her motion to walking over to her two best friends and the older person that she has known is Miroku.

"Miroku-San can you please move."

Miroku looked away from the two girls and saw little Sakura standing there. Giving her a confused look before he moved out of the way.

"Hey Sango-Chan and Kagome-Chan! Look it's ORLANDO BLOOM!!!" (AN: ok well me and my friend had this adventure in the mall were she bought a life size poster cut out of him and damn was he hott. Lol so I thought I should put him in here.)

That got the girls to stop fighting to only get up like a bullet and their eyes bugled out of their heads. They looked all around the forest trying to find him but there wasn't any Orlando Bloom.

"SAKU-CHAN/SAKURA-CHAN! YOU TRICKED US!!!!"

"Sorry girls but you guys were going to kill each other."

Sango and Kagome both went into a pout and gave Sakura a small glare. The glare made Sakura hide behind Naruto.

'_Oh I guess I shouldn't have glared at her.'_

'_Although she can speak to them I guess she still is shy and sensitive inside.'_

Sango and Kagome looked at each other and ran behind Naruto only to tickle Sakura to death in order for Sakura to forgive them.

-------On the way home------

Inuyasha said it would be a good idea to head to his "home" village. There Kaede could at least tell them how to reverse the affect. So the boys set out with the girls behind them. Naruto was complaining that they should go faster while Miroku was yelling at him. Telling him they couldn't go very fast or the girls couldn't keep up. Inuyasha was in front leading them through the forest and Sasuke was forced to stay in the back to keep an eye on the girls.

They continued through the dense forest for about a few hours before they rested at a gigantic oak tree. Little did they know that same person that watched them when Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke first came here, was watching them now. (AN: if you don't remember I think u go to the 2nd chapter)

The men were sitting in a circle talking about were to go next while the three girls chased a butterfly along with Shippo running after them.

The butterfly flew into the woods and the three girls decided to follow after the butterfly. It led then further and further away from their campsite and they soon became lost in the woods.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know."

"I don't like it. Hey Shippo-Chan…..do you know where we are?"

"Sorry Sakura-Chan I have no idea. I even lost sight of were the butterfly went."

The girls decided that they should sit there and think of how to get out of this mess.

"How are we going to get out of this Kagome-Chan?"

"I don't know Sakura-Chan."

"Even I'm stumped Kagome-Chan. I don't know how we can get back."

"Naruto, Sasuke, Miroku, and Inuyasha are probably very worried about us."

"Shippo-Chan has a point we have to figure out a way to get out of here."

"Yeah its way to scary!"

A deep voice came from behind them: "Well allow me to get you out."

The three little girls gasped at the tall man. He was very tall and had a long white hair. Only one arm was visible and the other one was hidden under this dead animal skin thing. Around his waist it seemed to have three swords and he had long weird fingernails the girls noted.

'_Just like the old man.'_

'_Just like the fur ball!'_

'_He is scary looking!!'_

'_**We have to get out of here! He is scary!'**_

'_I think I said that!'_

"My lord. Why are we socializing with these three little human girls?"

"Jaken, that isn't any of your concern."

The girls looked to the left of them and saw a imp looking like creature. He had green skin and had some stick.

'_Looks like the stick mom used to scare away the rats in the house.' _Thought Kagome. No way was she going to say that out loud.

"W-What d-do y-y-you w-w-want w-w-with u-u-us?" Asked Sakura, she couldn't stand the silence.

The man just looked down at her and smirked.

"You said you were lost so I will return you to where you belong."

"My lord! Why are we escorting these HUMANS back to their camp site?!"

'_That shorty should watch what he says or else I will punch him till next week.'_

'_That green dude knows how to kick someone were it hurts.'_

"Jaken, did you forget that they know Inuyasha. And he has the sword we want."

'_Do they mean that sword that is huge?'_

'_**I think so'**_

"D-Do y-you m-m-mean t-t-that huge sword the weird white headed person has?"

The pink haired girl that spoke interesting him.

'_How does she know about the Tessuiga?'_

"YEAH!! The fur ball showed us that weird sword!"

"It was HUGE! WHY DO YOU WANT THAT STUPID THING!"

He just smirked at all of them. They were interesting for humans that is. He might as well get to know them more. Even though he hates humans he cant help but want to talk to them. Even if they were only 5. And they are all pones in his plan, unfortunately they had no idea what was going to happen to them.

"Yes……..Well do you girls want to get back or not?"

"YES! GET US OUT OF THIS FOREST!!" they all shouted at the same time running up to him and power walked with him trying to keep up with him. Seeing them struggle he slowed down a little.

----------At the Camp---------

"WERE ARE THEY!!"

"WHO KNEW THAT THEY WERE SUCH PAIN IN THE ASSES AT THIS AGE!!"

"SHUT UP AND FIND THEM!!!"

"WERE DID THEY GO?!"

"Lets go IN THE FOREST!!"

"OK! Naruto and Miroku go north Inuyasha and I will go this way.

The boys split up and ran as fast as they could. Who knew what could happen to them. They told each other if they found any clues they would send a signal to the other search party.

-----A few minutes later------

Inuyasha and Sasuke were standing deep in the forest looking for clues. Sasuke spreading his chakra through the forest trying so search for Sakura's chakra. But since she really wasn't a shinobi it didn't help much. Inuyasha was sniffing the ground and stopped suddenly. His head popped up abruptly. Sasuke saw the strained motion and looked at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha what is it?"

"I smell…………..someone else……………………NO IT CANT BE HIM!!"

"We should send a signal to Dobe and Miroku about what we found."

Sasuke did a few hand seals and all of a sudden a squirrel appeared. (AN: I SOoo sorry I couldn't contain myself! I had to do a squirrel. The squirrels look so cute wit Sasuke! Sorry. BACK TO THE STORY!!)

"Find Dobe and tell him to follow you here."

The squirrel squeaked and ran past them with a blur and left them.

In a few minutes Miroku and Naruto were behind the squirrel.

"What did you fine Teme?"

"Don't ask me………..Ask Inuyasha he has been staring at the ground for the past five minutes."

Miroku ran up to Inuyasha and saw the look on his face.

'_There would only be one reason why his face is like that………..But that is impossible.'_

"Hey Miroku. What is wrong with Inuyasha?"

Miroku was about to answer for Inuyasha but Inuyasha decided to speak.

"HE has them. How he got them I don't know."

"WHO HAS THEM?!" Naruto said dying to know who to kill for taking Sakura.

'_**The half demon better answer before I kill him.'**_

'_You better calm down. Give the dude some time.'_

"My brother……….Sesshomaru………………….He was here."

"Who is Sesshomaru?"

"Dobe shut it and he will tell us."

"Sesshomaru is my brother…….But we are very different. Since I am a half demon he is a whole demon. Demon of the wolf. Like our father and Sesshomaru controls all of the western lands."

'_**Sesshomaru…………..i know him!'**_

'_You do?!'_

'_**IF HE HURTS HER HE WILL DIE!!'**_

'_Way to leave me out in the cold'_

"So I guess we should start to look this way huh?"

"Dobe help Inuyasha and trail that guys sent."

"TEME! YOU DO NOT BOSS ME AROUND! I will do this ONLY FOR THE GIRLS! NOT BECAUSE YOU TOLD ME to!"

"Dobe shut up."

Before Naruto could charge at Sasuke, Inuyasha blocked Sasuke only so they could get a head start on searching for the girls.

'_Just when I thought nothing could get any worse. Sesshomaru you better not do anything to those girls. But why do I have this feeling that they will cause him a living hell?'_

_**AUTHORS NOTE!!!::::**_

I HOPE you all LOVED it! I am sorry if any of the characters are OC. I try not to do that. If some parts are confusing im sorry. I no during the _thoughts_ that can get confusing I am just to lazy to say thought blah blah blah.

WELL NOW THAT, THAT IS OVER CLICK THE ALL COLORFUL PURPLE BUTTON!!! Ok so it isn't really colorful but that's ok.

THANKS FOR READING!! I will try to update the chapters sooner. I hate making people wait. Xp


	8. little ive year olds!

**_Authors Note:_** Hey everyone!! Sorry if my last chapter had some OOC in it. I honestly don't mean to do it. It just happens. He he my bad. Well here is another chapter. If any of you have any suggesting or hints or ANYTHING!! Feel free to tell me. I'm pretty easy.

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last Time:_

'**_Sesshomaru…………..i know him!'_**

'_You do?!'_

'**_IF HE HURTS HER HE WILL DIE!!'_**

'_Way to leave me out in the cold'_

"So I guess we should start to look this way huh?"

"Dobe help Inuyasha and trail that guys sent."

"TEME! YOU DO NOT BOSS ME AROUND! I will do this ONLY FOR THE GIRLS! NOT BECAUSE YOU TOLD ME to!"

"Dobe shut up."

Before Naruto could charge at Sasuke, Inuyasha blocked Sasuke only so they could get a head start on searching for the girls.

'_Just when I thought nothing could get any worse. Sesshomaru you better not do anything to those girls. But why do I have this feeling that they will cause him a living hell?'_

------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome, Sango, and Sakura walked behind Sesshomaru for a long wile until they companied enough to bug the living hell out of him to have him stop and let them rest. (AN: sorry if that is a bit run on…but yeah!!)

"Did anyone tell you that you little girls complain to much?" asked an annoyed Jaken

The three girls looked at Jaken and glared at him, then ignored that he was even there and started to talk amongst themselves.

"That green dude is really weird."

"Why is he green?"

"He is short to."

Since they are five they cant really "whisper" and so Jaken over heard them.

"My Lord! Why do we have to keep these annoying bugs? They are making fun of me." (AN: sorry if that isn't really Jaken but he reminds me much of a little cry baby)

Sesshomaru just looked at Jaken, "Jaken, get over it. They are five."

Sesshomaru turned to the three girls and walked up to them. Then sat next to him.

"Girls. I thought you are suppose to be nice and polite little girls?"

Kagome, Sakura, and Kagome laughed at him and seeing his slightly confused face made them laugh even more and a lot harder.

Seeing as how the sun was about to go down, Sesshomaru decided to set up camp here. He led the girls and Jaken to a hidden place behind the bushes.

Jaken made the fire and Sesshomaru went to go get food. Leaving the five year old girls alone to do what ever they pleased.

------With the Girls-------

"So Sango-Chan do you think that we could trust that weird white headed creepy guy?"

"I don't know Kagome-Chan, Hey Saku-Chan, what do you think about all of this?"

"O-O-Oh……..um well if the person wanted to hurt us then he would of done it already. He seems pretty powerful."

"Yeah Sakura-Chan is right."

"Yeah that dude seems really strong……WAIT A MINUTE!! He has a sense of a demon. Remember when we went demon hunting? We saw this fox demon? Well he seems to have the same power outline thingy of a demon."

Kagome and Sakura looked at Sango, they both had their eyes wide. They didn't think of that and surprisingly enough what Sango said made sense.

**_Flashback!!_ **

Little Sango, Kagome, and Sakura were running in the forest trying to capture a demon that attacked a little village. They turned left, right, and went North and South. But they couldn't find the demon anywhere.

Deciding that they were wasting energy by running after something they couldn't find, they walked. And walk they did for about an hour until they could pick up the demons trail again. Hence the chase began again.

The girls arrived at a clearing and could also see that there was another demon with the demon they were suppose to catch. Seeing that they hid in the trees so they wouldn't be found and so they could listen into the conversation.

"Kyuubi-San I did exactly what you wanted me to do. What is wrong now?"

The said demon looked at the demon that just spoke and hissed at him.

"You let HUMANS FOLLOW YOU HERE!!"

With that said Kagome, Sakura, and Sango jumped out of the trees and landed in front of the two powerful demons. Kyuubi looked like he was getting more and more angrier as time passed and he snapped.

"HOW DARE YOU BRING HUMANS HERE! ESPECIALLY LITTLE GIRLS! THEY COULD ALREADY KNOW TO MUCH!"

And with that said Kyuubi attacked the other demon and killed him.

The three little girls looked at him with terrified eyes. Of course they were chasing a demon but they didn't plan on killing him, since they were only little they didn't know how only knew how to track them.

"So you three little girls are smart enough to have a demon not sense you? Well I will let this slide for now. But if I ever see you again. I will kill you."

With those cold and heartless words he left the three little girls dazed in the forest.

_**END FLASHBACK!!**_

Realizing what Sango said Sakura's brain worked overtime trying to figure out how they could get out of this mess. Even Kagome and Sango were thinking as well. Because if they ever meet that demon again then it would mean death for them. And they didn't what that.

"I g-g-guess we h-h-have no c-c-choice."

"Yeah your right Sakura-Chan!"

"BUTT! GIRLS LETS NOT GO EASY ON HIM LIKE WE did with Naruto, Sasuke, Miroku, and fur ball!"

The three girls cheered at each other and went back to the camp considering the demon and the short green man would probably be looking for them.

---At the Camp-----

Boy were they wrong. There they were, Sesshomaru and Jakeun sitting at the fire, back towards them. It looked like they didn't even notice that the three girls were gone at all, or they did but they didn't care.

The three little girls walked to the fire and sat down looking into the flames.

"I see you came back."

"Why didn't you come to look for us?"

"Yeah? Wouldn't you think that we would escape or something?"

Sesshomaru looked back and forth between Sango and Kagome. Wow, his little brother has been over protective on these little girls.

"You came with me on your own free will. I don't care if you leave, that is just less people of me to watch. And besides its not like you little girls can find your way home, can you?" Sesshomaru teased with a smirk on his face waiting to see what their reaction to his sentence.

The three girls glared at Sesshomaru for his comment. Did he really think that they were that stupid? Well this test that they were going to do would prove how smart they are.

----------With the wondering boys looking for the little 5yr olds--------

They had been going full out trying to put up Sesshomaru's sent again, after losing it a hour back. Once they figured out that they lost the sent they tried everything to get the trail back. Sasuke tried to pick up Sakura's chakra again, maybe she activated it without knowing it? you never know. Naruto tried to pick up Sakura's sent since hers was the one that stood out from the three girls. Miroku tried to see if he could pick up any spiritual energy from Kagome, since she has a lot of it. And Inuyasha just used his demonic sensing trying to pick up Sesshomaru's power sent.

"UGH! WE CANT FIND THEM ANYWHERE! ITS TAKING TO LONG!"

"OH shut it Naruto! Everyone is just as tired as you so put a cork in it."

'_Oh Miroku getting cranky because his SANGOO is missing???'_

'_**This would go so much faster if you would let me take over you and search for the demon.'**_

'_HELL NO!! Are you insane?! That would be the last thing I would do. I'm not that stupid!'_

"Wow Miroku I will have to give you props for that. You got the Dobe to shut it."

"SHUT IT TEME!!"

"Never mind. I spoke to soon."

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP SO I CAN TRY AND PICK UP THAT BASTARD'S SENT AGAIN?!!"

Inuyasha's burst made all the guys shut their mouths immediately. It seems that everyone was getting tired.

"We should rest. It's no use searching for them in the dark and when we all want to just kill each other. That will get nothing done. And Inuyasha we know you hate your brother, but………..forget it for now. The three girls in danger come first."

"Great Teme, way to go all team leader on this mission."

"But Naruto we know he is right."

"But he is such a hypocrite!"

"What do you mean Dobe?"

"You should be the last person to tell people to calm down and stop thinking about a brother that you want to kill! You were obsessed with him and now Inuyasha is going throw the same thing with you. It's like the time when Itachi took Sakura. REMEMBER THAT?!!! Well this is the same thing!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto with all his might. He knew that Naruto was right, but yet he couldn't bring himself to admit it, something about the Uchiha pride.

"What ever Dobe."

"Lets get some sleep guys." Miroku said

with that all the boys ran into trees and slept up against the tree trunks.

-------Next Day WITH SESSHOMARU AND GRILS-------

The girls got up extra early to set their traps. Getting back before Sesshomaru and Jaken woke up, they decided to go back to sleep. They would suspect something if they were up before them.

-----Three Hours later-------

Sesshomaru and Jaken woke up and saw that the girls were still sleeping.

"Girls. Wake up. Lets go." Sesshomaru said

The girls got up immediately and they all packed their stuff and were on their way. To the girls surprise Sesshomaru was going to way were they set their traps.

------The other camp site-----

The whole guy gang woke up around the same time and decided to make their way again to look for the girls.

'_Lets hope they are still in one piece.' Sasuke thought_

'_don't worry girls we will find you.' Miroku thought_

'………_..Sesshomaru………….' Inuyasha thought_

'_Another attempt to find Sakura-Chan. It better go by quicker.'_

'_**I told you to let me come and help….but noooo.'**_

'_Your right and I still wont.'_

'_**One of these days I will get out.'**_

--------Sesshomaru and the 5 yr olds-----------

So far none of their pranks were working. They passed about three of them.

"I guess he is smarter than we though."

"You got that right."

"But Kagome-Chan and Sango-Chan. We still got our grand finale trick."

"Sakura-Chan got a point."

"Ok! Lets keep going girls!!"

Kagome, Sango, and Sakura walked up to Sesshomaru and acted all normal and five year old-ish. If that was possible.

"Why are you girls acting "normal"?

The girls just looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled.

-----More and More walking--------

After miles and miles of walking, Sesshomaru told the girls to take a break so he could go and get some water for them.

"OK! This is were we can put our plan into action!"

Jaken heard them and was about to run and tell Sesshomaru but Kagome got to him and knocked him out. Sakura tied him up with rope so incase he woke up he wouldn't be able to escape. (AN: wow arnt they just evil?)

Sango went in the direction Sesshomaru went and Sakura went to the other side of the lake. Kagome was to stay behind and set up the trap.

'_Ok Time to get this demon a good scare. Lets hope Sakura can do it!!'_

Sango was positioned in the trees above Sesshomaru, to give Sakura the signal when to start and stop her action. Sango would then have to go and help Kagome set up the trap.

-----Over with Sakura-----

'_Ok Sakura time to make a whole scene.'_

Sakura took a deep breath in and out. She hid behind some bushes so the demon wouldn't see her, when she preformed her thing. Waiting patiently for the signal from Sango, Sakura took this time to ask a favor from her inner-self.

'_Hey! I have a question for you!'_

'_**Oh? WAT IS IT?!!! Something interesting happened?'**_

'_NO…not yet actually. I need some help if you know what I mean.'_

_**Oh!!!! YES!! NOW SOME ACTION!!! OK I WILL HELP!! FINALLY YOU ARE STARTING TO GET MORE ADVENTURIOUS.!'**_

Snapping back to reality Sakura saw the sign from Sango which was a bird sounding whistle. Sakura took a deep breath in and out, even though she wasn't really a ninja yet, she did see other kids practice. And being the book worm she is, she read numerous books on chakra and other important things. Forming one single seal Sakura's body started to glow blue and with the help from her inner-self she got and extra wave of chakra. Sakura slowly opened up her eyes seeing that the blue swirl around her was going perfectly she appeared out of the bushes. This didn't go unnoticed by Sesshomaru since the wave of power was huge.

Sesshomaru stopped what he was doing and looked across the lake to see a glow of blue. Sakura took the time to run with full speed across the river. Sesshomaru saw this and his eyes widened, slightly. He just stood there, his ego of being all mighty and powerful made its way into him. Sakura came closer and closer to him, the power was to much for Sesshomaru so he tried to stop it with one of his three swords. But Sakura just broke threw it. Sesshomaru ditched his ego and ran into the forest with top speed.

'_What ever that was……..it's very powerful. I can figure out what it is later. But if I want to use those girls as bargaining chips I need them alive.'_

Sango signaled Sakura to stop and so Sakura did. After she released her chakra Sakura fell to the ground. There is only so much a five year old to do and that was her limit, well more like her max.

"I'm gonna go and help Kagome-Chan ok Saku-Chan? See you in the trees!!"

-------With Sasuke, Naruto, Miroku, and Inuyasha--------

They were all sitting by a small stream that was pouring out of a larger body of water when they all felt a very powerful wave come from the east of them. Worried of who it could be they left in a hurry trying to figure what the power was. They got to a set of trees and hid there. They all watched as Sesshomaru's sword was demolished by the blue light. Naruto and Sasuke figured it was chakra. They were in shock when they saw Sesshomaru leave his sword and flee into the woods. Not taking anymore time then they did they followed Sesshomaru, completely missing Sango and Sakura's appearance.

------With Sesshomaru and the others---------

Sesshomaru ran to go and get the girls and Jaken. But when he got there the girls were no where insight.

"Jaken…….where are the girls?"

Sesshomaru looked towards Jaken when he didn't hear a sound. There he saw that Jaken was awake but he was gagged and tied with rope around the tree. Sesshomaru walked over to Jaken, untied him, and removed the gag from his moth.

"MY LORD! THOSE GIRLS ARE INSANE!! THEY KNOCKED ME OUT AND GAGGED ME….AND I GUESS THEY TIED ME TO A TREE. I TOLD YOU THEY WERE DEVILS THE MOMENT I SAW THEM."

Sesshomaru was just sitting there smirking at his imp. Who would of known that these five year olds would be this smart.

'_Wonder were they went? Have to find them. Lets hope that huge energy didn't get them. I need them.'_

"Jaken. We cant get rid of them just yet. We need them in order to get the sword Inuyasha has."

"BUT STILL!!"

"End it."

Jaken shut his trap with that cold glare Sesshomaru sent him.

Sesshomaru took Jaken's pause of silence and started to run through the forest looking for the girls.

-------With the Girls------

"Ok Kagome-Chan its all set!!"

"GREAT!! Come on Sango-Chan we need to put this thing here. So that way it can go that way!"

"Ok……..ITS ALL SET!!"

Sango said that at the best time because once she said it she could sense two people coming north and four people coming south. Kagome and Sango ran into a tree to get a good view and found that Sakura was in the tree across from them. Signaling Sakura is was ok to jump over to them. Sakura did so. Now they all were together waiting to see what was going to happen.

A few minutes later Sasuke, Naruto, Miroku, and Inuyasha came out with Shippo on Miroku's shoulder.

"Well following him was a dud."

Unfortunately for Naruto he spoke to soon and Sesshomaru and Jaken came out of the bushes.

Inuyasha was going to charge at him when he saw that the girls were not with him. But Miroku's hand was on his shoulder. In a few ways Miroku and Inuyasha were just like Naruto and Sasuke. They seemed like enemies sometimes but during other times they were best of friends.

"Were are they Sesshomaru?!"

"Oh. Well if it isn't my little worthless brother? And why should I answer your question."

'_Woah! Its like de ja vu with Teme and his brother.'_

'_**For once you are observant.'**_

"My Lord. Maybe they know were they have gone. But I don't see why you want those devils."

"Oh? Why what did they do to you Jaken?" Asked Miroku

"Those **DEVILS** gagged me up, knocked me out, and tied me to a **TREE**. For all I care you guys can have them."

Naruto just bursted out laughing. "Oh my god! That is hilarious!! I didn't think they could even think like that."

"Dobe…..Look what they did to you. They are capable of doing things we cant even imagine."

"OH?!!! **THE UCHIHA** has actually recognized some five year olds?? Oh my!"

"DOBE **SHUT IT!**" Sasuke said as he activated his Shuringan.

"Tell me were they girls are!!"

"Little brother I was going to ask you the same thing."

All the guys looked amongst themselves. Now what were they going to do?

Just then the girls jumped out of the tree having a angry look on their little faces.

"YOU ALL WERE SUPPOSE TO BE ATTACKED BY A HUGE ROCK!!!"

Everyone looked at the girls as they said it at the same time.

Sesshomaru took this distraction to take the girls and tied them all up together and held a sword to their throats.

"Inuyasha. Now it is time for me to come to get what I came to get. Your sword. Now if you don't want these little **humans **to get **hurt** then I suggest you hand over your sword."

Inuyasha's hole face went pale. Now he has to choose between two things he deeply cares for.

**WHICH ONE WILL HE CHOOSE**?????

-----**_author's note!!!_**-------

hey I hope you liked the chapter!! Next chapter there is going to be major conflict between the men. POOR GIRLS!!! I don't now how to say how I did on this chapter……..i really have no idea……I think I'm loosing interest in it butt idk….we will see

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

its GREATLY APPRECITATED!!!!!!!

THANKS!!!!


	9. a step closeri guess?

_**Authors Note:**_ I KNOW, I KNOW, KNOW! It's been over a month since I posted and I'M SORRY!! First I had to post a new chapter to my other story and I also made a one-shot……cuz I felt like it. So because of all that I haven't posted in a great while. Again I am SOOOOOO sorry! I hope that this chapter is good enough to satisfy my late, late, late update!! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!! I thank everyone for their support when the reviews and I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR THE ABNORMALLY LATE UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Who us Inuyasha going to choose? These devil-little girls or his sword?'_ thought Jaken.

Inuyasha just stood there in shock. He couldn't possibly give the sword to Sesshomaru……But he couldn't danger Kagome, Sango, and his new found friend Sakura, No! He was determined to not be his heartless brother that only cares about himself. But what was he going to do?

"Hey mind getting that sword away from us?!" Shouted Kagome, breaking the awaiting silence.

'_Kagome and the others have no idea what danger they are in. Ahh…what it feels like to be five and oblivious.' _Thought Miroku

Naruto turned to everyone. An idea forming in his mind.

"I GOT IT!"

"Dobe. Shut up."

"NO TEME! Miroku and Inuyasha I got something!"

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sasuke looked at Naruto with question written all over their faces.

'_Oh no. The Dobe having a plan is like committing suicide'_

Inuyasha went over to Naruto and turned to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru……Don't even think of going anywhere! We'll be right back."

With that Naruto lead everyone a few feet away from Sesshomaru.

--------With Naruto------

"Dobe. You better have a good explanation." Sasuke said glaring a hole threw Naruto.

"Let Naruto tell us why, he took us away, BEFORE! We kill him." Miroku said

"We don't have to give that Sesshomaru guy your sword Inuyasha."

Inuyasha glared at Naruto.

'_What is he saying?'_

"What do you mean Naruto?"

Naruto smiled at Inuyasha. "Teme and I come from a whole different world. This guy doesn't know what we are capable of!"

"So you want us to make a copy of Inuyasha's sword. Give it to Sesshomaru and get the girls and keep the sword." Sasuke concluded.

"YEAH EXACTLY!"

'_**Do you think US demons are so stupid?! You are a fool! It will never work.'**_

Naruto ignored the protests going on in his mind, thanks to the Kyuubi. Meanwhile his friends were thinking over Naruto's "master plan."

"For once Dobe, your plan might actually work."

"Will he find out it is a false sword?"

"Probably. Sesshomaru isn't stupid. Lets hope you two can make it long enough to have us and the girls get away."

With that said Naruto took the sword and Sasuke made an exact replica of it. Miroku and Inuyasha started in wonder. They wanted to ask questions but knew that it was neither the time or the place for those questions.

--------With Sesshomaru-------

Once the guys were out of view Sesshomaru removed the sword from the girls throats.

"What was that for you meanie!" Sango yelled trying to break out of the tight rope. Only squishing Kagome and Sakura instead.

"Sango-Chan! STOP! Your squishing Sakura-Chan and I!"

Sango stopped immediately. "Sorry Kagome-Chan and Saku-Chan!"

Sesshomaru just watched as the girls apologized.

'_What is it with humans and apologizing? Don't they know it's a sign of weakness?'_

"My lord…..They are coming back."

Sesshomaru jumped back to his original position. The guys were in a line of four glaring at Sesshomaru.

"Do you think that you and your HUMAN friends could intimidate me?"

"Hey! What's up with the change of mood?!" yelled Sango, clearly getting annoyed by having a sword up to her throat again.

"NO COMMENTS FROM THE PEANUT GALLERY!" Jaken yelled.

Jaken then turned 2X bigger and he was now very scary. Everyone looked to see the girls reaction.

Kagome screamed and clung to Sango. Sango also screamed and returned Kagome's clutches with her own.

"Who is short now?!" Jaken yelled (AN: ok so he cant grow in size lol lets just say he can ) )

"You just a scardy-cat trying to cover-it up by size!" Yelled Sakura

'_Saku-Chan?'_

'_Sakura-Chan?'_

Before Jaken could do anything Sesshomaru ordered him to stop. And being the good servant he is, he stopped.

"Now Inuyasha. Give me the sword."

"Why? You cant wield it, so why is it so important to you?"

"Little brother. That is of no concern of yours. Now give the sword and I'll be on my way."

Inuyasha glared at him before slowly going over to Sesshomaru.

"Give me the girls first."

"No. Sword first. Then girls."

"How do we know that you wont kill them once you get the sword?!" yelled Naruto from the background.

"Ignore him. How are you going to hold onto the sword."

Sesshomaru stuck out his "human" arm. Awaiting the sword to be firmly in his grasp. Inuyasha smirked.

"You tried that the last time."

"Oh. Inuyasha your so naïve. Jaken come here." Jaken moved towards them. "Take the sword from Inuyasha." Sesshomaru's attention is now back to Inuyasha. "Father's sword said no demons could touch it. But he never said goblins."

At this Inuyasha growled. _'How dare he make Father look like a fool.'_

Jaken approached Inuyasha and took the "sword" out of his grasp. Sesshomaru watched as the exchange went on.

"Jaken. Stop."

Inuyasha, Naruto, Miroku, and Sasuke froze.

'_How could he find out so fast?!'_

'_**Told you not to underestimate demons.'**_

'_No one asked you.'_

'_**Now I'm never going to get her back from this demon! Wouldn't I give to break out of here!'**_

'_Well you can't so HA!'_

'_**Damn you Naruto! You better get her out of his hands IF ANYTHING!'**_

"Inuyasha. I don't know what type of trick this is but….Give me the REAL sword."

Inuyasha's eyes popped out of his head. "That is the real sword." He tried to convince him, but it really wasn't working.

"Fine…If you won't give me the real sword. I'll kill the little girls that you all seem to care for."

With that Sesshomaru unsheathed one of his swords and walked backwards to the three little girls still tried to the tree. Once he turned around in one swift moment he cut all 3 of their throats with dead accuracy.

Time seemed to freeze. Naruto was getting ready to kill the demon, with the Kyuubi rampaging in his mind wanting to strangle the very same demon. Sasuke activated his shuringan with his anger boiling all over his body, making him shake. Miroku was getting ready to use his black hole and Inuyasha unsheathed the real sword intending to slice his older brother into pieces.

Sesshomaru looked to see how clean of a cut he did (AN: yeah I know….heartless) but all he sliced was the trunk of the tree.

'_What?! Were did those devils go? Sesshomaru-Sama and I tied them extremely tight.'_

'_Where could the girls be? None of them could have been able to slice the ropes.'_

The guys had the same reaction. Well sort of. It was more of along the lines of:

'_What the fuck?!'_

'_Where?'_

'_What?'_

'_Not again.'_

Then they all heard a giggle from above. It was……..SANGO!

"Oh my god! You all should of seen your faces! It was like this!" Sango tried to imitate all their faces failing miserably making everyone want to laugh. But being the circumstances they hid it all.

"Sango get over here NOW!!" Cried Miroku, no way could he risk loosing her, not again.

"NO! AFTER THE SCARY DUDE TRIED TO KILL US I THINK WE SHOULD TEACH HIM A LESSON! RIGHT GIRLS?!"

On Sango's command Kagome and Sakura jumped out to join Sango.

Sesshomaru laughed at them. "You three little girls beat me? How stupid. But I'm wondering how you got out of that." Said Sesshomaru as he pointed to the tree with the rope around the trunk of it.

"Saku-Chan did it!"

"Yeah! It was so cool!"

Sakura just looked at them. "N-Not r-really. W-Where I l-live that i-is t-the simplest m-move t-to d-d." Sakura said.

Sango and Kagome smiled at Sakura, like two proud mothers do when they think back to how their children grew up to become so good.

"Enough of this. Like I said Inuyasha. No sword. No girls."

Sesshomaru ran with lighting speed towards the girls.

"Come on! Lets stop him!" Naruto yelled. Naruto started to run but stopped in his tracks. "What is this?!" he yelled

Sasuke rolled his eyes and moved to get the girls only to get stuck just like Naruto. _'What is going on?' _"GERRR" Sasuke growled.

"How can you get stuck……?" Poor Miroku, he meet the same fate as the other two. Feeling extremely stupid in the process. "Aw man! WHY NOW?!"

The three looked to see if Inuyasha could move, but seeing as they heard a bunch of cursing and struggling, they guessed Inuyasha got stuck just like them.

"What the fuck is this stupid thing?!" Inuyasha yelled in frustration while he took his claws and tried to swipe at anything, thinking there was invisible strings holding him. Only to meet air.

Jaken (now normal size) made his way to the four pissed off men. "You all are attached to the ground. Not being able to move until Sesshomaru-Sama removes it. My lord put it here just incase you bone-heads tried anything stupid."

"Shut up you SUCK-UP!" Naruto yelled

'_**I'm going to kill that goblin and that Demon!'**_

"WHAT ABOUT THE GIRLS?!" Miroku cried.

Everyone stopped moving as turned to see Sesshomaru surrounded by 12 GIRLS! Four of each girl.

"Way to go Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled and cheered.

'_Well done Sakura.'_ Sasuke smirked.

"Whoa?" Miroku and Inuyasha thought just three of them were bad…..IMAGINE 12!

Sesshomaru on the other hand was getting pretty annoyed.

'_Which ones are the real ones?'_

Before Sesshomaru could attack a Sango grabbed onto his back and a Sakura grabbed around his legs. Making Sesshomaru run around like a bucking bronco trying to get the girls off. While a Sango and a Sakura distracted Sesshomaru a Kagome threw a smoke bomb at him. Causing a huge cloud of smoke. The two girls on Sesshomaru's back vanished.

'_Good. Now I can finally move.'_

A Kagome came in and out of the smog attaching something to him.

The smoke cleared revealing a very angry Sesshomaru.

"You annoying stupid HUMANS!" To his surprise though he was covered in prickly balls! (AN: ok with the a Sango and a Sakura that means that those are the clones. And the prickly things are those things that look so fuzzy and stick to your cloths.)

"HaHaHa!" Naruto and Miroku laughed so hard because there were the prickly balls and Sesshomaru didn't even notice it.

'_Wow and everyone thought I was clueless about stuff. He beats me!'_ Naruto thought, while he went through his laughing fit.

Sesshomaru turned around trying to look for the 10 girls left.

'_Fine if you wont come out and play then I'll have to make you.'_

The original three girls were sitting on a tree branch watching Sesshomaru just standing there.

"What is he doing?"

"I don't know Sango-Chan…..But we better come up with a plan and soon. He's really scary!"

"Your right Kagome-Chan….but what do we know about him? We don't even know what he can do."

"B-But Sango-Chan. He doesn't know what we can do as well. Lets use your demon hunting skills to distract him, get Naruto-Kun and others, and then leave this place."

"By god Saku-Chan that is great! Who wants to rescue them?...How about……….Kagome!"

"Awww! Why me?!"

"Because I know what we need to do on the battle field and Saku-Chan would get to scared to go up to all of them."

"Fine!" Kagome said and started to pout.

Unfortunately for the girls Sesshomaru had great hearing an heard where they were hiding, but he didn't really pay attention to what they where saying. _'GOT YOU.'_

"Light Whips!"

Before the girls could realize anything, huge green claw-like whips came up at them. They jumped out of the way trying to avoid the green claws, but not before screaming at the top of their lungs.

'_Girls and their screaming.'_ Sasuke thought covering his ears.

Sango and Sakura landed on a branch together and Kagome was on the opposite one. Sango exchanged looks with Kagome and she was gone within a flash. Leaving Sango and Sakura alone.

"So Sango-Chan what do we do?"

"Well Saku-Chan….Lets first let those little balls have some fun with him."

"Ok." (AN: I don't feel like having Sakura stutter so lets say she doesn't stutter around her friends but around other people.)

Sango and Sakura jumped off the branch and started to run in opposite directions. Sango had a handful of the prickly things and Sakura had a handful of sharp spikes.

Sesshomaru was standing there waiting for them to pop out of no where. And to his assumption Sango popped out of the bush.

"Sango RUN!" Miroku screamed.

"He is dangerous get out of there." Inuyasha stated.

Sango just stood there and smiled at Sesshomaru.

"What are you smiling at? I really am not looking forward to killing little kids or wasting my time with you….but it is what needs to be done."

Sesshomaru again casted his green claw whips again and Sango then dodged them landing flat on her butt. "Ow" Sango said quietly.

Sesshomaru wouldn't stop and kept launching his whip at her time and time again. Little to Sesshomaru's knowing Sango was getting closer and closer to him, throwing the prickle balls on him. Soon she ran out of breathe and ran back into the woods.

Sesshomaru just stood there and waited again for Sango or the other two to come out. While he was waiting Sakura was in the trees getting ready to use the prickly balls as targets. Sesshomaru stood there for a few more minutes till he could hear a spike being thrown at him. Turning around he blocked the incoming spike and found pink hair. Sakura saw that he made eye contact with her and started to run.

"You think you can outrun me……..Sakura."

Everyone stopped moving and moved their heads in slow motion.

"Sakura."

"Sakura-Chan! Run!"

Sakura jumped out of the trees and faced Sesshomaru. She then took out a few more spikes and threw them at him, hopping they would hit. Unfortunately he caught them with ease and smirked. Then Sango came into the picture and jumped right behind him. Soon about 3 Sango and 3 Sakura's were surrounding him.

"What do you think you all can do?"

Sango just smiled at Sakura and Sakura smiled at Sango. "WE CAN DO THIS!" All of them charged at Sesshomaru with a certain type or rope and ended up tying him up like a present.

"Do you little girls think that this rope could hold me?" flexing his muscles trying to break the rope.

But as Sesshomaru tried to get out of the rope light blue and a light red glow started to illuminate from the rope. Binding more towards Sesshomaru, trying to crush him.

'_What is this??? Magic? I know that the red glow is the demon's hunter to restrict demons but this blue glow is much stronger.'_

While this whole battle was going on Kagome was running over to the group that was tied up from moving. Kagome sat on the ground and threw a rock at Jaken. _'Hehe this is so much fun…annoying this green little guy.'_

Jaken came over to where the rock was thrown and Kagome jumped out at him and knocked him out with a stick she found near her. Jumping out from behind the bushes she ran to Sasuke, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Naruto. They all heard footsteps coming so they looked away and saw that Kagome was right in front of them.

"I'm here to help your butts. So you guys can't move huh?"

Everyone nodded and watched with suspicion on how exactly she was going to get them loose. Kagome got on all fours and studied Sasuke's feet. She then took out an arrow and it started to glow purple, her spirit energy in the arrow now. She found what she was looking for and swiped at the air. Sasuke just looked at her.

"Well don't just stand there get moving!" Kagome yelled as she swiped at Naruto's, Miroku's, and Inuyasha's feet as well.

Sasuke picked up his foot gingerly and was surprised that he could move. _'How?'_ Just like Sasuke the other guys had the same question flowing around their heads. Miroku decided to ask her, since no one else was going to.

"How did you do that Kagome-Chan?"

Kagome turned to him and smiled at him. "Hello! Sango-Chan is a demon hunter! She took us demon hunting once and she showed us how to get the demons not to see string. Guess Sango-Chan didn't expect for this guy to know it to!"

Inuyasha just gave Kagome a blank look but inside he was laughing on how stupid five year old humans are, even if they are his friends.

"Yeah. So lets get out of here." Inuyasha said as he started to walk over to Sango and Sakura, picked them up. As he signaled for everyone else to move out he looked back at his brother to see he was still struggling to get out of the rope. _'It is just rope….why is it so hard to get out of it?'_

Once the gang was a good 100 feet out of Sesshomaru's range Inuyasha put the two girls down and continued to walk. Miroku was walking with Inuyasha and Naruto and Sasuke were in the back watching the girls and covering the back.

Kagome turned to the girls with a huge oh-my-god-how-did-you-do-that look.

"You know exactly what we did Kagome-Chan…All me and Saku-Chan did was tie rope on him."

"But Sango-Chan…the rope was glowing red and blue."

"Remember when Sango-Chan took us hunting one day and we used the rope and it was glowing red? That is what we did."

Kagome nodded her head but still had a confused look on her face. "But Sakura-Chan you know that that scary guy is a lot stronger than the demon Sango-Chan used the red rope on last time."

Sango now turned to Kagome, walking backwards, "Hello! Are you an airhead today? Saku-Chan put her blue glow in with my red glow so that gave the rope an extra boost."

Now Kagome got exactly what she meant. "Oh! WAY TO GO SAKURA-CHAN AND SANGO-CHAN!"

Little did the girls know, all the boys were listening to their conversation and having all their questions answered made them feel like…how do you put it…..less stupid.

-----2 hours later----

They were all walking for a long time and walking for 2 hours get the girls starting to annoy the guys.

"Are we there yet?" Asked Sango

"No." Miroku answered in a flat but nice tone.

----5 minutes later----

"Are we there NOW?!" Kagome said

"NO!" Inuyasha snapped at her.

Sakura was just walking next to her best friends laughing at their attempts to figure out when they would get to where ever they would be going.

"So when are we going to get there?" she asked in a quiet tone

Poor little Sakura because when she asked that apparently that was the last straw for Inuyasha and he turned around and exploded with anger.

"NO WE ARE NOT THERE YET! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY! GOD! YOU ANNOYING FIVE YEAR OLDS!"

Little Sakura didn't know what hit her and she was so scared that she ran behind Naruto's legs, as some form of protection.

"Look what you did Inuyasha! You scared her!"

"Well she should of thought of that before pestering me!"

Kagome and Sango looked at Inuyasha and started kicking his legs for being mean to their little Sakura.

"DON'T BE SO MEAN! SHE ASKED NICELY!" they said in unison.

While Kagome and Sango kicked Inuyasha and Miroku was trying to tell Inuyasha to not kill them. Naruto and Sasuke turned around to see little Sakura grabbing full force onto Naruto's legs.

"It's ok Sakura-Chan. He wont bother you again."

But Sakura didn't listen to him and buried her head deeper into Naruto's calf.

'_**Comfort her you dickhead!'**_

'_Shut it!'_

While Naruto talked to "himself" Sasuke bent down to Sakura's level and stuck out his hand. "Come on. Get out of there. You don't want your friends to get in trouble for kicking Inuyasha do you?" he said in a very unusual soft tone.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke and then back to where her friends where. Seeing them kicking Inuyasha for her and seeing his face with every passing moment. She realized that the dark haired man was right.

"O-O-Ok." Sakura let go of Naruto's legs and stepped between the two men.

Naruto looked down sensing the lost of warmth and how the small head and hands moved away from him. He looked to his left then to his right and saw that Sakura was now in-between him and Sasuke.

"What?! What just happened?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a smirk.

"Dobe, Sakura came out from under you that is what happened."

Naruto saw the smirk on Sasuke's face. He knew that he won this round. Even though it was a unspoken thing both of them have been trying to compete to get Sakura's attention ever sense she turned into the beautiful woman that caught their eye.

Sango and Kagome saw that Sakura wasn't scared anymore and stopping kicking Inuyasha to only see a flaming Inuyasha. They both squeaked and ran back to Sakura who was standing comfortably between Naruto and Sasuke.

Inuyasha saw them run and got satisfaction from it. Why?….who knows. Miroku looked around at all of them to see everyone, except Inuyasha, was fine.

"Ok. Now that, that is settled lets go."

----3 hours later-----

They all arrived at a quant, calm, and cute little village.

"Where are we Inuyasha?" asked Sasuke

Miroku just smiled and stretched out. "This is where Kaede lives she can tell us how we can fix the girls."

"Oh." Naruto said.

They picked up the girls, since they have been walking slower as time went on and they just wanted to get to Kaede's place to figure out what they need to do. Sakura and Kagome got picked up by Inuyasha, while receiving glares from Naruto and Sasuke. Sango just walked along side them, she has more stamina than the other girls.

They walked up to a small yet nice little house with herbs all around the front. Inuyasha knocked on the door getting no answer they went around to the back. As they turned the corner they all saw Kaede sitting by a tree.

"Kaede! We got a problem over here!"

Kagome looked up to Inuyasha's voice only to see Miroku, Inuyasha caring Kagome and some girl with pink hair. Then behind them was some unfamiliar people as well.

"Oh Inuyasha….Why are you back? And who are these people?"

Miroku stepped out of the way so Inuyasha could introduce them.

"Well this is Naruto and Sasuke from….?"

"Konaha." Sasuke finished

"Oh so these are the ninja's that I asked for?"

Everyone looked at her and Naruto and Sasuke looked at her with wide eyes.

"You summoned us?!" Naruto shouted.

"Well yes…we have been encountering some problems and with the lack of village handy work we needed extra assistance."

"So this is like a D rank mission huh?" Sasuke said with aggravation evident in his voice.

"IF THIS WAS A STUPID D RANK THEN WHY SEND TWO OF THE MOST POWERFUL JUNIN'S AND ONE OF THE MOST POWERFUL SPECIAL JUNIN'S?!"

Kaede just laughed at Naruto's outburst. "Because…."

"Naruto"

"Because Naruto world jumping isn't safe for ninja that are not very experienced. Bt I am wondering how did you meet up with Inuyasha and company? And isn't there suppose to be a young woman with you?"

They all looked at each other and sighed this was going to be a long story.

"Well Kaede…Sakura, Kagome, and Sango were out and ran into some demon."

"What kind of demon Miroku?"

"A dragon demon."

"Ok go on."

"And all of a sudden with a flash of light they turned into little five year olds. All three of them."

"Yeah. They are annoying pains in the asses to."

"Inuyasha! That is no way to talk especially if what Miroku says is true."

"So what exactly do we need to do Kaede-San?" asked Sasuke

"Oh please…"

"Sasuke."

"Oh please, Sasuke, don't call me with a suffix. No need. But before I can tell you anything I need to see the girls."

Sasuke said and turned to Naruto. With a nod Naruto puffed away and puffed back holding three girls in his arms.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"We WERE having a AWESOME GAME GOING!"

"Sango-Chan….Kagome-Chan….I'm sure it isn't that bad."

Kaede gasped as she saw the three girls interact like best friends.

"I take it the loud one is Sango, the one that is also loud but not very is Kagome….but who is the quiet one?"

Naruto turned to the girls and pointed to the pink haired girl. "Well this is Sakura-Chan…our teammate and friend. But she is acting so weird lately like she isn't normally soft spoken."

"Normally she hits Dobe up top the head and makes the ground crack open."

Kaede just stood there nodding her head taking all this in. "Well from what you all have told me."

She was interrupted by a loud crack of thunder. The girls all ran around and grabbed on to the nearest thing to them. Sango grabbed onto Inuyasha, Kagome grabbed Miroku and Sakura ran behind Naruto. Kaede signaled them to come inside. Miroku glanced at Inuyasha giving him a secret glare. Naruto gave Sasuke a triumphant smile and Sasuke returned it with a glare.

-----------------AUHORS NOTE!!!--------------------------------------

I HOPE THAT WAS ENOUGH TO MAKE UP FOR MY WICKLY LATE UPDATE!!!!! OK SOOO there are some parts that are a little or a lot OC and for that I am sorry. If you tell me Sasuke is ooc then trust me I know I just couldn't think of a way for him to try to keep his cool aroma around him and comfort a kid.

I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT!!!

Now click that button to the left an review for me PLEASE!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Going to Where!

_**AUTHORS NOTE!!: **_

OK SO I AM LATE AGAIN…….i am soooo sorry! At the end of this weekend finals will start and then summer will come along….so let me tell you ahead of time I mite not respond to ur reviews like I normally do or will I be able to post chapters up soon….just to let u all no that……. And that I love all the reviews I got for the pervious chapter!! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaede lead them all to her house. When they all were inside everyone all formed a circle having their complete attention on Kaede.

"Kaede, you old hag. You know something now why don't you tell us." Inuyasha stated.

Sasuke turned to Naruto and smirked. Clearly seeing how Inuyasha acted just like Naruto. When it came to treating old woman with "respect". Naruto could feel Sasuke's arrogant smirk and in return Naruto glared at Sasuke.

'_The Dobe probably has no idea why I smirked at him.'_

"Inuyasha, patience is key."

Everyone looked a Kaede as she broke the silence.

"I don't get it." Naruto said

Kaede just smiled. "The spell the dragon demon casted on the three little girls depends on patience."

"I still don't get what you mean Kaede." Miroku added.

"Well the spell will have to disintegrate bit by bit. As time passes they will start to get older. The problem is, you never know when that will happen. It could take days, months, even years before they reach their original age."

"Just great. That is all we need. To wait on theses girls to grow up." Sasuke murmured under his breath. Hoping no one would hear him. Unfortunately Sakura heard.

'_I don't get it. Why are they talking about a dragon….and……us turning into…our original age?'_

Sakura clearly was confused. And at this rate with the older men not asking what she was hoping they would ask, she was getting nowhere.

'_Should we ask out own questions?'_

'_**What would we ask? "Yeah I was wondering if you knew how we all got here?'**_

Sakura's eyes went wide and a small little gasp escaped her lips. Causing everyone to look at her.

'_EXACTLY!'_

'_**OH SEE! Told you I as good!' **_Inner-Sakura now was jumping up and down like a mad woman.

'_What could Saku-Chan be thinking?'_

'_Sakura-Chan? OH NO! __Sango-Chan! We need to snap Sakura-Chan out of inner-Sakuraness!'_

Kagome looked to Sango who saw that Kagome was thinking and they both got up from their sitting position.

"Ready Kagome-Chan?"

"Yeah Sango-Chan!"

The boys and Kaede watched with intensity at what these girls would do to Sakura.

Kagome and Sango walked over to Sakura. Surrounding her, forming a triangle. Kagome on Sakura's left and having Sango as the point.

"Saku-Chan……You there?" Instead of getting an answer all Sango got was silence. Kagome scooted close to Sakura and waved her hand in front of Sakura's face.

"OH NO! Sango-Chan! She is gone!"

"No duh Kagome-Chan! Inner Sakura-Chan must be talking to her."

Kagome nodded in agreement. "I think your right."

Meanwhile the guys and Kaede exchanged looks and questions while the two girls tried to get Sakura back to reality.

"What is Sango and Kagome talking about when they say "Inner Sakura". Kaede asked.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other.

"(sigh) It is another side of Sakura basically."

"Yeah and she is like Sakura-Chan's alter ego."

"Oh."

They heard a gasp (again) and looked over to the girls to see Sakura-s eyes as wide as saucers. Naruto and Sasuke watched Sakura carefully as she got up and headed to Kaede.

Kaede sat there with a smile, trying to make the very shy girl not feel treated or timid around her.

"Um……..K-Kaede-S-San……h-h-how did K-Kagome-Chan and S-Sango-Chan and m-me e-e-end u-u-up h-h-here?"

Kaede's smile went into a frown and then went into a shocked look. _'Well this little one is smart…..yet so quiet and scared….no wonder why she has a alter ego like Sasuke and Naruto said…that explains much.'_

"Well child. I was going to explain that. But Inuyasha called me a not so nice name and so I made him wait." Kaede said as she glanced over to Inuyasha.

"O-o-oh." Was all Sakura could manage to say since embarrassment started to take over Sakura. Having her face heat up to a very pink blush.

"But seeing as you asked nicely, I will tell you……" Kaede turned to the four young men in front of her. "Boys….I need one of you to take these girls outside….they are not fit to hear what I am about to tell you."

Naruto, Miroku, Sasuke, and Inuyasha looked at each other, then at Kaede, and then at the girls. Why would Kaede what the girls out of hearing range? Who was going to give up this information time to watch them?

"Hey old hag…who is going to watch the girls?"

"I will have one of the villagers baby-sit them for the time we are talking about this."

Kaede got up and turned to the three little girls "children will you come with me?" Seeing them nod she grabbed their hands and walked them over to a nice young woman who ran a daycare. Well a thing like a day-care. After she dropped them off she walked back to her house.

"Kaede…why did you have to get rid of the girls? Sakura-Chan asked a question and I think she wanted to now the answer to it." Naruto said.

'_**Now we really can not keep a close eye on her…GERR.'**_

'_Will you over yourself for at least a minute?! Geez it is like you have separation anxiety or something.'_

"Naruto….that little girl with the pink hair…..Sakura….is slowly trying to figure out and succeeding what is wrong with them. If I let her stay here then she would figure it out in the matter of minutes. Your teammate and friend is a very sharp one even for a young age."

"Still…Kaede…..answer what exactly is wrong with the girls….they do not seem to remember and yet they think that they are best friends when they only have meet each other only a few days ago."

Naruto and Miroku nodded at Sasuke's realization. Inuyasha was sitting there just waiting till Kaede told them what was going on…then he would speak.

"Inuyasha, Miroku, Naruto, and Sasuke…..I have heard of these types of demons from my sister…."

"Whose your sister???!!!" Naruto asked

Kaede's eyes went wide and Miroku looked over at Inuyasha. Inuyasha did not show any emotion towards his statement. But when he answered Naruto it portrayed a lot of hidden hurt, anger, and longing. "Naruto, her name is Kikyou and she is a priestess like Miroku, but she is evil. It is a long story."

Naruto just looked at Inuyasha and nodded. He would ask Sasuke what he meant by that. Right now he wanted to know what they had to do, to fix their issue.

"Oh ok."

"Anyway…like I said….these types of demons only use their power if they are threatened or if they are defeated."

"Way to have a losing attitude."

"You are right Miroku….But that does not matter to them….This dragon demon placed this spell on the girls hoping to stop them from winning against it."

"Or someone told it to." Sasuke said

"Could be the case….but anyway….the demon erased their memory with other memories…so all their memories are fake. Very sad I know but when the dragon erased their memory it also made them five year olds to make sure that the spell could not be broken."

"So how do we fix this?" Inuyasha asked

"I think you all should visit….Konaha."

Naruto gasped and Sasuke's eyes went wide…some….

"But we do not know how to get back! The old hag sent us threw the portal and I did not pay attention to the action. Neither did Teme."

Sasuke growled at Naruto put turned his attention to Kaede. "But you know the way home do you not?"

Kaede smiled. "Well yes I do…how else would I get you back home in the first place?"

"So exactly what do we have to do NOW?" asked Miroku

Get the girls and come in my backyard when you are ready." With that Kaede got up and walked outside, which was still raining out.

The boys got the little girls and ran at top speed to get back to Kaede's house. Once in the backyard they placed the girls on the ground.

"Kagome-Chan what do you think is going on?"

"I do not know Sango-Chan…..Sakura-Chan….do you know?"

Sakura looked between everyone and saw as Kaede got a few strange plants lined up and had them wrap around two trees that made an arch way.

'_Only one thing could be used for that…'_

'_**They as sending us somewhere.'**_

"You are sending us somewhere aren't you?" Sakura asked grapping the attention of everyone, yet again.

"Well Kaede…you were right…..Sakura would of figured it out if she stayed."

"Told you Miroku. And to answer you question child. Yes we are. Do not worry though these nice gentlemen are going to come with you."

"I would not call them gentlemen." Sango added. Getting a laugh from Kagome and Sakura.

"Ok I am all done. Now each of you have to hold something. And the person who is not holding a girl you will carry the supplies that will help you on your travels."

They all nodded and Inuyasha picked up Kagome, Sano was picked up by Miroku, and Sakura….well lets just say they had a hard time trying to figure out who was going to hold her. In the end though Inuyasha held Sakura and Kagome went with Naruto. Leaving Sasuke with the supplies since no one trusted Naruto with it.

"Now what old hag?"

"Jump into the gap made by the trees when I tell you to."

With that Kaede got into a meditation sitting position and started to chanted a few ancient words until the gap in between the two trees started to glow.

"GO!"

Even though Kaede yelling at them startled them. They all jumped into the portal.

Once inside the portal they all felt so weird. It was like their bodies was made of liquorish and everything was spinning. If they did not watch out they would of dropped the girls. The girls on the other hand were laughing and moving around in the guys arms. They thought that the liquorish feeling was fun and they wanted to play with the feeling. Thankfully in a few minutes they all landed on green grass.

"Did it work?"

"I think it did because I do not recognize where we are." Said Miroku

"Dobe. How can you not know where we are? We are at the park."

"Shut it TEME!"

"Make me dobe!"

"Ok bring it!"

Inuyasha was having enough trouble with recovering with their world skipping that Naruto and Sasuke's aguing added to his pounding headache.

"Will you both SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!!"

Naruto and Sasuke looked over the see a steaming Inuyasha who let go of Sakura and she ran over to her friends.

"Saku-Chan is this where you live?!"

"Yeah. Nothing special."

"Sakura-Chan it is so pretty here!"

"Ok well what should we do now?" Miroku asked

"Well why don't we….."

Naruto was interrupted by a noise in the bush. He turned over to the crackling bush and threw a kunai at it.

"Naruto….what have I told you about throwing dangerous things at your old Sensei."

Naruto's face went so pale it looked like he saw a ghost.

"K-K-Kakashi-Sensei!"

Kakashi jumped down from the tree branch he was standing on and landed right next to Naruto.

"Oh you are not happy to see me? I am sure that Sakura is."

"Kakashi that is why we are back so early." Sasuke said

Miroku and Inuyasha just stood there watching their friends talk back to some strange man they have never seen before.

"Why what happened so Sakura?" Kakashi asked looking around only to see a weird looking guy and some dude who looked like a cat. "Hey Naruto and Sasuke…who are they?"

Naruto and Sasuke turned around to Miroku and Inuyasha and walked over to them. The girls are still talking behind them all.

"Kakashi-Sensei the one that has the strange priest outfit is Miroku and the one that looks like a cat is called Inuyasha. They are from the other world that the old hag pushed us in."

Miroku and Inuyasha just nodded.

"Oh….umm…you know you really shouldn't of brought them here."

"Kakashi-San let us explain."

Kakashi looked over to Miroku and smiled. "Please no formalities. Just Kakashi will do."

"Kakashi we have three little girls that should be not this age." Inuyasha said. Being very vague. He was heaving Kaede's words when she said that Sakura was on the verge to finding out what is up.

Kakashi looked at Inuyasha and raised a eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Before any of the guys could answer Kagome screamed.

"AHHHHH!!!"

This got Kakashi's attention and he looked behind Naruto, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sasuke to see a girl with black hair screaming like she was being killed all because of a…slug?

Kakashi examined the scene and saw another girl with black hair and also had the strange attire on. Then he saw that his former student Sakura was also there as well.

"What happened here Naruto, Inuyasha, Sasuke, and Miroku?" Kakashi asked

"That is what we have been trying to tell you!" Naruto said

"Well before we get any farther with this…shouldn't we take you all back to a house. But where?"

Kakashi looked at Sasuke as if insisting on him to say something.

"Why my house."

And much to Kakashi's prediction he did say something.

"Because your house is biggest and has a yard where the girls can play."

Before Sasuke could answer he was interrupted by another scream.

"AHHHH!!! Saku-Chan there are two of them! Get them off me!!"

Sakura was sitting there laughing at her best friends. "It is not like the are going to bite."

"But they are slimy!"

"And they are not regular slugs!"

Sakura looked at the slug to see that Sango was right. Instead of a normal greenish brown slug with a shell. This slug had a blue strip in the back and did not acquire a shell at all.

Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto looked over to see two slugs on the girls.

'_With our luck they could be from Tsunad-Sama and they will start to talk to them.'_ Sasuke said.

Oh boy was he right. "do not worry child I will not hurt you. Even ask Sakura-Sama."

Kagome and Sango froze. "Saku-Chan/ Sakura-Chan….YOU KNOW A SLUG……..THAT CAN TALK?!"

The slugs got off Kagome and Sango and slugged their way over to Sakura. Sakura on the other hand was confused.

"No….I don't."

The slugs stopped dead in their tracks. She denied that she knew them and that she had any relation with them.

"you do not remember us Sakura-Sama?"

Before Sakura could say no Kakashi picked up the two slugs. _'Well if we tell Tsunad she will help us with this mess.'_

"Tell the Hokage that we need her assistance right now and it is urgent. If she says that she can not come tell her it is about Sakura. That should get her to move. Tell her to meat us at the Uchiha Mansion."

"Hai." And with that the slugs were gone with a poof.

"So off to the Uchiha mansion….eh Sasuke?"

Sasuke growled at his old Sensei. _'Oh how I will kick your ass later Kakashi. But right know it is going to have to wait.'_

"Fine everyone follow me. We will take the back way so we do not draw attention to the villagers OR any NINJA."

With that they were off into the forest with the three girls running as hard as they could trying to keep up with the full grown men.

Kakashi could see that they were falling behind so he summoned his bigger version of Pakkun.

"What do you want Kakashi?"

"Go and get those three little girls….one of them is Sakura….give them a ride on your back."

"Sure why not… I am a stool after all."

Kakashi rolled his eyes at Pakkun's sarcasm but none the less Pakkun got the girls and they gladly went on his back. Soon the girls were up with them laughing and putting their hands up like they were on a roller coaster.

'_Lets hope we can fix this problem….to save all three of you.'_

----The Uchiha Mansion--------

They arrived there and followed Sasuke as he lead them through the abandon living streets of the Uchiha's. Soon they got to the Uchiha's garden and all five of them sat on the soft green grass. Pakkun went with the girls to keep them busy so they did not interrupt their conversation.

"So who are the other two girls?"

"The one that is loud and obnoxious with the strange cloths is Sango. The other one with the school cloths is Kagome." Miroku said

"And how did all you meat each other?" Kakashi asked again

"Well Kagome left because I said her food sucks and then al of a sudden she comes back with those two and Sakura next to her. Sakura was a pain in the ass to. I never knew she would be quiet." Inuyasha said

"Ok? How did you meat Kagome and company Naruto?"

"Sakura was stupid. She did not hide or anything. We came out of the bush and the Dobe and I attacked Kagome. Sakura beat Dobe over here and so we walked her back to make up for it."

"HEY! SAKURA-CHAN BEAT YOU UP TO!"

Kakashi shook his head at Naruto and Sasuke's brotherly behavior. Miroku and Inuyasha did the same exact thing.

"Oh how I wish Sakura was normal…She would keep them in line." Miroku said.

"Why were they like this on the mission?"

"Yeah. They are as annoying as hell, yet entertaining at the same time. Sakura would come up to them and beat the shit out of the,."

"Like Kagome does with her "sit" command." Miroku added

"What is the sit command?"

Poor Inuyasha because while the girls were playing with Pakkun Kagome said sit and Inuyasha went face first into the ground.

"Oh that is it then."

"Yeah." Inuyasha said.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI AND SASUKE UCHIHA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY STUDENT!!!"

Everyone, including the girls and Pakkun, turned around to see a flaming Hokage getting ready to punch anything. And she did. She punched the tree making it crash onto the ground.

"I can see where Sakura got her strength from." Miroku whispered to Inuyasha.

Sasuke and Naruto turned around to see Tsunad at their necks. "eh he he….Hey there Tsunad-baachan." Naruto said while screeching his neck. "Hello Tsunad-Sama." Sasuke said

Tsunad just glared at each of them. Then she looke over to see Kakashi and two strange people. "Who are they?"

Kakashi walked over to the Hokage and Miroku and Inuyasha followed. "Tsunad-Sama they are from the other world."

Tsunad's eyes went big and she ran up to the two new people. "So you are from the feud era? How is Kaede?"

Miroku and Inuyasha were shocked that this woman knew Kaede.

"She is a old as ever." Inuyasha said

Tsunad ignored his remark and sat down with everyone. "So how did you get here….and why are you here?"

Inuyasha, Naruto, Miroku, and Sasuke sighed. This would be the hundredth time that day.

"We are here because of….them…" Miroku said "And my name is Miroku."

Inuyasha just stared at her. "Inuyasha."

Tsunad nodded her head. While studying them. _'So Miroku is the priest with the hole in his hand. Inuyasha is the half demon……how did Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke meet up with them? Why? And who do they mean by they?'_

Sasuke saw that Tsunad was thinking and decided to tell Kakashi to tell Pakkun to bring over the three girls. Kakashi saw Sasuke star at him and signaled for Pakkun to come over with the girls.

"So who do you mean by they?" Tsunad finally asked.

Again before anyone could answer they all heard three girls cheering as they rode on Pakkun's back over to the Hokage and company.

"That was the best ride ever!"

"Yeah it was! What do you think Saku-Chan?"

"Y-Yeah…i-i-it w-w-was n-n-nice."

"Why are you stuttering Sakura-Chan? You know everyone here…"

"Not everyone Kagome-Chan." Sango said as she pointed to the new woman with blonde hair and golden brown eyes.

Tsunad looked at the three girls with large eyes. "S-S-Sakura?!"

The said girl looked up only to meat the eyes of the woman. "Y-y-y-es?" she asked timidly

-------------------------------------------

Authors Note: FINALLY THE LONG AWAITED WORLD CROSSING! I AM SOOO SORRY IT TOOK ME THIS LONG TO HAVE THEN CROSS OVER TO ANOTHER WORLD! PLEASE FORGIVE BE!! OK SO THERE YOU GO! AND I DIDN'T INTERUPT AT ALL!! YEAH ME!! OWWW now my hand and wrists hurt lol.

HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THAT CHAPTER!! I MADE IT EXTRA LONG FOR ALL OF YOU!

NOWWWWW GO TO THE LEFT AND PRESS THE BIGG PURRPLE BOX THING!!!

Thanks sooooo much!!!!


	11. A change in the Girls and some info

_**AUTHORS NOTE: **_OK! I am sooo late as usual….i hope I don't get into a habit wit this…but I have a feeling now that summer has really started I will be very late with updating because A: I am like everywhere and I really don't have much time to type but I still try to and B: I have to update my other stories as well… So that's all I wanted to vent out for now……

For saying thank you sooo much to nequamtenshi: I say thank you for reviewing since u are anonymous and stuff I have to thank you for your review! ) and I will say I am actually thinking of some of the stuff u suggested! )

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**RECAP ON WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME!: **

"**So who do you mean by they?" Tsunade finally asked.**

**Again before anyone could answer they all heard three girls cheering as they rode on Pakkun's back over to the Hokage and company.**

"**That was the best ride ever!"**

"**Yeah it was! What do you think Saku-Chan?"**

"**Y-Yeah…i-i-it w-w-was n-n-nice."**

"**Why are you stuttering Sakura-Chan? You know everyone here…"**

"**Not everyone Kagome-Chan." Sango said as she pointed to the new woman with blonde hair and golden brown eyes.**

**Tsunade looked at the three girls with large eyes. "S-S-Sakura?!"**

**The said girl looked up only to meat the eyes of the woman. ****"Y-y-y-es?" she asked timidly**

END RECAP!

Tsunade looked down at her prized student/daughter (she never had) and gave Sakura the most sympathetic eyes she ever could do.

Sakura looked at the woman like she was an alien and ran around to hide behind her two best friends.

Tsunade looked so hurt by this and admittedly turned around to glare a hole through Sakura's two teammates who said AND PLEDGED they would watch Sakura and keep her safe.

"What in gods name happened to her?!" Tsunade yelled as loud as possible, trying to vent out so much anger she has built up in the last, I don't know…five minutes. It's pretty amazing that she didn't break any of the windows to the Uchiha compound.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at her and both were along the lines of _'We are so dead!' _

Miroku and Inuyasha just had their eyes popped out of their heads, never before have they seen a woman that could yell so loud and manage NOT to break every window in the house.

"Tsunade-baa-Chan…It isn't what you think it is!"

"OH really Naruto?! Then explain what it is that I am SEEING THEN!" Tsunade screamed out again.

"Tsunade-Sama…We will tell you but not right now." Sasuke stated calmly.

However Tsunade wasn't the least bit calm and glared at him. "WHY the HELL NOT?! Tell me NOW UCHIHA!"

"Sakura-Chan, that lady that knows you, if she keeps glaring like that her face might stay like that." Kagome whispered so that only her and Sango could hear. Causing Sakura to giggle at her comment.

Sasuke just stood there like a rock and didn't answer her screaming statement, which happened to be right in his ear, causing him to go tone death. (AN: not really )

"ANSWER ME UCHIHA….NOW!"

Before Sasuke could "reply" with on of his signature all-round answer "Hn." A glowing light surrounded the three girls. Making everyone look at them.

Sakura, Kagome, and Sango looked at each other and started to laugh.

"This light tickles!" Kagome said as she started to twirl around.

"It's so bright!" Sango said as she started to laugh even more.

"Pretty Colors!" Sakura shouted as the light started to change colors.

Everyone looked at the three girls and had a huge sweat drop growing in the back of their heads. They had no idea what was going on. Tsunade was getting furious that none of them were doing anything. For she knew it could be a trap!

'_Men and their short attention span!'_

"And I wonder how Sakura got to how she got to now." Tsunade grumbled under her breath as she ran towards the girls trying to get them out of the light. Unfortunately for her the light was like a boundary. Forbidding anything or one from entering the girls personal space.

Then, the light got so bright Tsunade, Kakashi, Miroku, Sasuke, Naruto, and Inuyasha (AN: wow that was a lot of names) had to cover their eyes, to prevent them from going blind. After about a minute of waiting they all removed their hands or arms or what ever they used to cover their eyes with and saw that right in front of them was now 13 year old Sango, Sakura, and Kagome! 0

Everyone froze in their spots. Hoping that if they didn't move something would come out of it, yet they had no idea what.

'_Oh great NOW THEY ARE 13!! GEEZ!'_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

"AH! Where are we NOWWW Kagome!" Sango yelled

Kagome looked back and forth and side to side. Her gaze passing by a huge group of people and some random overly sized dog. "Does it look like I know Sango?!" Kagome yelled as equally loud.

"Will you two stop yelling at each other?! Hello?! Sango-Chan stop yelling and you to Kagome-Chan!" Said…Sakura?!

The four boys (excluding Kakashi) looked like they were about to shit in their pants! Sakura…little, quiet, and shy Sakura was…talking, without stuttering, and yelling at these girls.

"Sakura…Didn't I tell you that calling us with a –Chan at the end makes us feel like we are five?!" Sango yelled.

Sakura looked at Sango in the eyes, not even blinking or not even backing down from Sango's staring contest. Then all of a sudden Sakura brusted into a fit of giggles. Kagome looked at Sakura and joined her in laughing. Sango on the other hand stood there like a deer in the headlights and watched as her friends laughed their hearts out.

"What's so funny Sakura and Kagome?"

Kagome stopped laughing as soon as Sakura stopped laughing. Kagome looked at Sakura and Sakura looked at Kagome.

"Well you see Sango…."

"You always stop the fun! And who wants to grow up anyway?!" Sakura stated as she crossed her hands over her chest and started to pout.

Sango looked long and hard at Sakura and then she started to go into a fit of giggles. Following in the footsteps of Kagome and Sakura. And just like Sango followed in the footsteps of them, Sakura followed the footsteps of Sango.

"What's so funny Sango….Chan?" Sakura asked adding the Chan just to piss Sango off.

Sango looked at Sakura and said just two words. "Your pout."

Kagome just stood in the background admiring her friends and looking around as well. Soon her gaze fell upon the whole group of people…again. She was kind of getting freaked out by this and started to get Sakura and Sango's attention.

"Hey….Sango and Sakura-Chan (Kagome never did give up her name for Sakura, no matter how hard Sango tried) you see those group of people? Who are they and why are they here?"

If Kagome wanted their attention, boy did she get it. Sango and Sakura stopped their talk and looked at Kagome then at the huge group of all men and only one woman.

"Yeah Kagome is right Sakura….why are they here?"

Sakura looked at Sang and then the group of people. "How should I know?" Sakura said as she threw her hands up in the air.

Meanwhile the "huge group of people" just watched with interest of how the three use-to-be five year olds changed in personality. How weird it was. (AN: don't kill me for the personality change….remember they have no idea who they really are and such…so it's like they are totally three different people. Ok? Just to clear that up.)

"Well because Sakura-Chan you really are the smartest one here."

Sango looked at Kagome and gave her a glare. Sakura knew that once Sango and Kagome started to fight there was no end to their fighting. So being the "smart" person she has been claimed to be she took both of her friends hands and started to skip towards the huge group of people.

"Well LETS INTRODUCE OURSELFS THEN SHALL WE?!"

Kagome and Sango looked at Sakura like she was mad. "Didn't your mom ever teach you NOT to talk to STRANGERS?!" Kagome asked, having Sango nod in agreement. Unfortunately Sakura ignored them and skipped up to the five men and only female.

The five men looked down at them with blank stars, well Sasuke, Inuyasha, and Kakashi did. While Naruto and Miroku smiled at the three girls. Tsunade looked at them and smiled as well.

'_I should speak since it was MY idea to come up and talk to these people.'_

'_**I think we did a good thing since you have to admit that the chicken-haired dude is smokin' and the spiky-haired blonde is so adorable!'**_

'_You and boys I mean really!'_

"Hey there people! My name is Sakura!"

They all look at her with blank stars, seeing her extremely peppy and over-happy was weird and unexpected.

Kagome looked at Sakura and then looked at Sango.

'_What is up with the dude in the Halloween costume? It isn't Halloween…is it?'_

Seeing as no one was going to say anything Kagome decided to break the ice and introduce herself to them. To try to not make Sakura look like a dunce as well.

"Names Kagome!"

Sango was looking at her best friends like they were mad. Never, EVER were they aloud to talk to strangers! It was unsafe and down right nerve racking to talk to these people. Especially when there is a really cute black-haired dude standing there. But seeing as she would be left out in the cold she introduced herself as well.

"My name is Sango."

Seeing as the girls have no idea who they were. Sasuke, Naruto, Miroku, and Inuyasha were forced to introduce themselves AGAIN! Kakashi and Tsunade now got to introduce themselves to them for the first time.

Naruto looked and smiled at the three, now 13 year old girls.

"HEY THERE! My name is Naruto! Nice to meet you guys!"

Sakura and Kagome smiled and blushed at Naruto's very open personality. Sango on the other hand rolled her eyes at her best friends at their immature behavior. They always where boy crazy.

Next up was Miroku. "Hello there little girls. My name is Miroku. Pleasure to meet you."

Now all three of them looked at him and examined him. They didn't examine Naruto of course because he had normal cloths on. But this guy had some funky stuff going on.

"Miroku-San….what's up with your cloths? You know it's not the middle ages right?" Sakura asked

Sango and Kagome's eyes went so wide it was surprising that they didn't fall out of their sockets.

'_How could Sakura ask that question! Talk about rude.'_

'_Yeah! Finally someone who agrees with me when I think that his outfit is so out of whack! Yeah Sakura-Chan!'_

Miroku's mouth went wide from Sakura's comment. None the less though he composed himself and stared at Sakura. Secretly glaring at her for her insulting comment.

"Well Sakura I am a priest so I am entitled to wear this."

"Yeah in what world?" Asked Kagome.

Now Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore. He bursted out laughing so hard he literally started to get teary eyed.

'_Oh my god! They are hysterical when they were 13!'_

'_**You know that, that really isn't them?'**_

'_Who asked you? Let me enjoy them bashing Miroku. Who knows soon they will bash Sasuke-Teme and Inuyasha to!'_

'_**Be lucky they didn't harass you.'**_

Miroku was getting very mad with these girls bashing him like this. So considering they are A LOT older than before he could insult them back.

"Didn't your mothers ever teach you to be nice to your elders? Plus at least I am not some little girl that doesn't know very much besides boys and make-up!"

Kagome's and Sakura's mouths dropped wide open and just stared at the man. Both having the same thought run through their minds at the same exact moment.

'_What a freak! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS!'_

But before they could attack him Sango gripped onto their shoulders and shook her head from side to side. Telling them not to pick a fight with the older man. Both girls dropped their heads and stopped fooling around.

Next up was Inuyasha. "I'm Inuyasha." That was about all he said to them.

Kagome, Sakura, and Sango just stared at him. They really didn't know how to act around this character. He didn't give them much to go on, besides him dressed up as a cat. That, however, didn't pass by Sakura or Sango. Sakura looked at Sango and knew that she was to "mature" to make fun of him so she decided to do it for her.

"It isn't Halloween is it?"

Kagome and Sango looked at her and started to laugh. Inuyasha on the other hand didn't like her comment as much so he glared at her, making her shut up.

"Shut up you ungrateful little girl." Inuyasha said as he started to ignore them.

Kakashi decided to approach them and smiled at them. "Hi there. I'm Kakashi."

The three girls smiled brightly at him and nodded their heads.

'_Well that was easy. They didn't make fun of my mask….yet.' _Kakashi thought as Tsunade started to speak.

"Hello there girls. My name is Tsunade."

Sakura and Kagome and Sango looked at her with awe and praise. Tsunade saw this and couldn't help but smile. It has been a while since she was this praised at.

"FINALLY! Another woman! YES!" Kagome said as she, Sango, and Sakura jumped in the air. Completely overjoyed that they finally meet another girl, even if she was older than them.

Last but not least was Sasuke. He stared over at the girls and said one simple word. "Sasuke."

Sango and Kagome both giggled and started to turn pink, from embarrassment and at how the way he looked, hey even if they were three years apart that didn't stop them from looking. Sakura on the other hand was looking at him with curiosity. Sasuke caught her staring and stared at her.

"What's wrong? Am I that good-looking you can't stop staring at me?"

Naruto, Tsunade, and just about everyone rolled their eyes, excluding the girls.

'_Even if they are about 4 years older than you, you still have to taunt them.' _Thought Naruto

'_Arrogant man.'_ Thought Tsunade as she just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

Sakura looked at him and glared slightly. "No actually I was looking at your Chicken-hair, Chicken-head." Sakura said with a huge grin on her face, since Sasuke went from a smirking pompous man to a frowning, pride hurting man.

Naruto and Miroku laughed so hard they cried and Sasuke turned around to glare at them.

"Well aren't we a smart-ass." Sasuke said to Sakura

Sakura just smiled at Sasuke and stuck her tongue out. "Why thank-you! But you might want to do something with that hair. You might actually turn into a chicken and then you will end up flying away."

Kagome and Sango had enough of Sakura and her cracking jokes at the men. They both approached her and covered her fresh mouth, before they ended up coming after them.

"Sorry about Sakura. She is "immature" so, it was nice to meet you but we should be going now." Sango said as the girls took off into Konaha.

They all just stared at the spot of where the three girls were last before they ran off into the city.

"Well that was interesting?" Kakashi said.

Tsunade looked at him and then sighed. Today has in fact turned into a very long and stressful day. Providing all the twists and turns she would ever ask for or didn't ask for.

"Well now that, that I have three 13 year old girls that are oblivious to the whole world running around Konaha, mind telling me WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO THEM!"

Naruto, Sasuke, Miroku, and Inuyasha sighed a very long and loud sigh. All getting sick of telling what happened, but maybe Tsunade would be much more helpful that Kaede was.

They all, well mostly Naruto and Miroku, told her what happened only to receive a gasping Tsunade. Making her look like a fish out of water.

"Tsunade-Sama?" Miroku asked.

There was a moment of silence and then Tsunade closed her mouth and her hole mood changed. "I want you four to meet me in my office NOW! Kakashi I need you to go and find where those three went. With their mouths I'm afraid that they will be like the next little Naruto, but times Three!" Tsunade stated/ordered. After that she poofed back to her office, getting ready to start a very tiring research hunt.

Kakashi looked at the four boys and waved off into a poof of smoke, off to look for the ferocious three. While Naruto and Sasuke lead the way over to the Hokage's office.

----------With the Girls---------

Once they ran away from the boys they sought out to find a place to sit and such. Having the short attention span they all possessed they saw a playground and started to swing on the swings. While talking to each other while they did.

"Sakura-Chan…..aren't we a little to old to be swinging on swings?"

"Kagome! No one is to old to swing on swings!"

"Yeah Kagome-Chan! Sango-Chan is right."

"But where exactly are we?"

"I don't know….BUT IT IS SOO CUTE AROUND HERE!"

"And there is so much to do here Kagome!"

"Yeah. WHY AM I WORRING?! Normally that is Sango's job."

Sango stopped swinging and looked at Kagome with a murderous glint in her eyes. Kagome saw this and stopped her swing only to end up running like the wind away from Sango. Sakura stopped her swing as well, having to end up running after her two best friends. The chase ended short though because Kagome and Sango bumping right into someone.

"Sorry Sir!" They both said.

The said man stood up to see two girls giving him a sorry look. But before he could say anything Sakura caught up to them and yelled to them.

"HEY KAGOME-CHAN AND SANGO-CHAN! WHO IS YOUR NEW FRIEND?!"

The man looked up to see Sakura running.

"Sakura?"

Sango and Kagome looked at him then at Sakura. Confused written all over their faces.

"How does everyone know Sakura?" Sango whispered to Kagome.

"I have no idea. Lets ask Sakura-Chan when she gets here." Kagome whispered back.

Sakura was jogging but saw that they were waiting for her and started to run full speed to them. Not wanting them to wait for her.

"Hey Kagome-Chan and Sango-Chan…..Whose the new friend?"

The man looked down at the girls and was confused.

"My name is….."

---------------------With the four boys and the Hokage----------

"Tsunade-Baa-Chan! What is it?!"

Tsunade looked at Naruto with a stern face. Then she took out a huge book from a bookshelf and placed, no more like slammed, down onto her desk.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Miroku, and Inuyasha…..The girls have gone under a spell. It will take a while to figure out how the get rid of it, but I think I can do it."

"That's great. How long do we have to live with them?" Asked Inuyasha staring at the big book, rather than straight at Tsunade's face.

Tsunade shook her head from side-to-side. "Ok." Tsunade opened the big book to a page where a very big dragon was. That looked exactly like the one the girls fought. "This Dragon is a Demon, of course, and has a short temper. If you test it's strengths and push it to where it doesn't wish to go. It will get even with you. I don't know what happened to them, but by the looks of it. They battled it, pushed it to where it didn't feel like going….But there is only three of them….so…." Tsunade stopped her rambling and her eyes popped out of her head.

"Hokage-Sama…what's wrong?" Asked Miroku.

"Tsunade-Baa-Chan!" Naruto screamed.

"Dobe, let her look like a fish. Then she will tell us."

Tsunade closed her mouth and glared at the Uchiha. "The Demon has no motive to randomly attack them, let along the lines of sending them back through childhood. That means some thing or someone told them to."

"What does that mean?" Inuyasha asked as he stared at her, this time anyway.

"That means we need them here, find a cure and then ask them what exactly happened."

All four boys nodded. "But for the time being…..you all need to keep an eye out on them. I have a feeling that Kakashi will not even be able to handle them. While you get them I will do some more research."

------------With the Girls--------

"My name is Kiba!"

The three girls looked at him and started to laugh. They liked that there was someone energetic.

"Hey KIBA! My name is Kagome! And this is Sakura and Sango."

Kiba nodded his head and looked at Sakura. She didn't seem to remember him or something.

'_What the fuck? Might be some jutsu the Hokage did to her. Better play along with it.'_

Before Kiba could say anything they were interrupted with a bark. The girls looked over to see a cute white dog pop out of Kiba's coat.

"How cute!" they chanted.

Akumaru jumped out of Kiba's shirt and started to get petted by the three girls.

"Well since you all seem to be all alone and new to this place…want me to show you all around?"

Sango, Kagome, and Sakura looked at the man, blushed and said yes.

"Ok! Off we go!"

Sango, Sakura and Kagome followed right behind Kiba. Sakura and Sango saw that Kagome keep looking at him.

"Sango-Chan…look Kagome is checking out Kiba! OW OW!!" Sakura whispered.

Sango looked at Sakura and then at Kagome and her stares she would send Kiba. "I think your right."

Kagome could feel them star at her and looked to them to see what was their problem. "What?"

Sango and Sakura smiled at Kagome and Sango said "Well I don't know…..could it possibly be the fact that you checking out Kiba?!" Sango yelled.

Kiba turned around hearing his name, but was greeted with a sight. Kagome was turning red with anger.

"Sango! You are dead!"

Sango was now hiding behind Sakura and Kagome thought that Sakura was Kagome and punched Sakura.

Sakura got mad and started to shout: "What was that for Kagome?!"

Kiba looked at the girls and had a sweat drop on the side of his head. How was he going to survive this? He was good with children. But these girls were like fire. Mess with them and you WILL get BURNED.

-----------------------------

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_ Hope that chapter was long and more exciting for you all! ) I know that they don't act like themselves but hey, like I said in the chapter, they are different people so they have to act different.

Now if u want to make me soo happy and let me be able to jump for joy??

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	12. REALIZATION!

_**AUTHORS NOTE!: **_ Hey! I am SOOO SORRY!!! I have been busy with summer and so that is why this chapter is soo late! Well I would like to think everyone for their reviews and I am grateful for everyone that has reviewed and stuck wit this story! SOO ON WITH THE STORY!!! _**Might have a lot of spelling issues and stuff cuz I was in a rush to post it…since I didn't want you all to wait any longer and I have to leave for a party rite now SOOO!!**_

'_Thoughts' __**'Inner Sakura and other inner ppl'**_

"Talking" **'Telepathic crap' ****(An: )**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**RECAP!: **

**Sango and Sakura smiled at Kagome and Sango said "Well I don't know…..could it possibly be the fact that you checking out Kiba?!" Sango yelled.**

**Kiba turned around hearing his name, but was greeted with a sight. Kagome was turning red with anger.**

"**Sango! You are dead!"**

**Sango was now hiding behind Sakura and Kagome thought that Sakura was Kagome and punched Sakura.**

**Sakura got mad and started to shout: "What was that for Kagome?!"**

**Kiba looked at the girls and had a sweat drop on the side of his head. How was he going to survive this? He was good with children. But these girls were like fire. Mess with them and you WILL get BURNED.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What was that for Kagome!"

"Sorry Sakura-Chan! Sango was behind you and I needed to hit her!"

"You DON'T HIT ME IN THE PROCESS!"

"Oh Sakura….you are such a big baby over the tiniest little things! Get over it…..you big baby!"

Sakura looked over to Sango and glared at her, her eyes starting to fill up with tears. Kagome looked at Sango with wide eyes and then she turned to Sakura.

'_Sakura-Chan is on the verge of tears! Sango! Why did you do that!'_

Kiba watch all of it as it went down and made his way over in-between the girls.

"Hey, hey, hey. No need to get nasty at each other. I thought you all were friends."

"We **were**." Sakura said.

Sango gasped, along with Kagome, and Sango stared at her.

'_Big baby! Sakura couldn't even last a day without me!'_

"Yeah your right WHO NEEDS A CRY BABY LIKE YOU!" Sango shouted.

Kiba sighed at the exchange and was about to break it up when he heard Kakashi come over.

"Looks like you need some help with them…huh Kiba?"

"Oh! Kakashi-San! Yeah I think I do. They are like wild beast's."

Kakashi motioned Kiba to leave so he could tend to the situation at hand. Kiba was more than happy to leave and ran off like he was on fire. Kakashi turned his attention to the three girls only to have them shouting.

"I'M THE BABY?! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT ACTS LIKE A STICK IS SHOVED UP YOUR ASS!"

"DON'T YOU THINK IT IS BETTER THAN CRYING 24/7!"

Kagome just watched as her best friends throw insults at each other, like when people throw food during a food fight.

"Come on Sakura-Chan and Sango.. cant you both get along?"

"Mind if I try?" Kakashi asked to Kagome

Kagome jumped backwards, not noticing that he was there, but nodded her head to him. He probably would have more luck with them than she has.

"YOU KNOW WHAT SANGO! I DON'T NEED TO TAKE THIS! I'M LEAVING!" Sakura yelled, making everyone go deaf. And without further adieu Sakura ran off at full speed towards who know's where.

"FINE! WHO NEEDS YOUR SORRY ASS ANYWAY!"

Kagome looked at Sango and shook her head. "Look what you did Sango! Now Sakura-Chan is all alone! And she probably is hurt by you!"

"She can cry to her hearts content I don't give a rats ass."

"Now, now Sango I thought Sakura was your friend."

Sango looked at Kakashi and shook her head.

'_Damn you Sakura. You started it. And why is it that I feel guilty for it now?'_

Kakashi saw that he got Sango to realize that she just lost one of her best friends. "Well lets go look for her shall we?"

Before the three of them could take off the rest of the gang came into play.

"Hey girls!" Naruto yelled.

"Dobe. Your to energetic."

"Shut it TEME!"

"Guys come on NOW IS NOT THE TIEM TO ARGUE!" Miroku yelled. Trying to interfere with their fighting.

Kakashi and the TWO girls were trying to get a word in but the three of them were not letting up.

"Hey. Why is there only two of them?" Inuyasha asked Kakashi.

Miroku, Sasuke, and Naruto stopped talking and turned around only to see Sango and Kagome.

"Where is Sakura-Chan?!" Naruto said running around them all, panicking.

'_Some things never change and never will change.' _Thought Kakashi.

"Stop RUNNING AROUND AND WE WILL TELL YOU!" Kagome yelled.

Sango on the other hand went up to Naruto, seeing as he didn't get the hint, and hit him square in the chest with her boomerang. (AN: that randomly popped out of no where) Naruto went flying backwards but saved himself at the last moment.

"Dobe your pathetic."

"You just got beat up by a girl, that is 13." Inuyasha finished for Sasuke.

Inuyasha turned to the two girls and stared at them. "So where did Sakura go."

Sango frowned and looked at Kagome. Hoping that she would tell them the story since Sango didn't want to repeat it. Thank god that Kagome understood, so she started to explain to them that Sakura ran away.

"Great. Now we have to go and find her. How annoying." Sasuke said.

"Joy." Inuyasha stated.

"Where could she have gone?" Miroku asked

"I don't know Miroku…but we better start looking. Kagome, Sango and Sasuke go together. Naruto, Miroku, and Inuyasha you go together."

"What about you Kakashi-Sensei?!"

Kakashi just smiled at Naruto. "I am going to find her as well."

"I find that hard to believe." Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

"Lets get this over with already." Inuyasha yelled at them, getting impatient.

"Good luck!" Kakashi said as he poofed away.

"Meet back at the Hokage Tower in a hour and a half." Sasuke ordered.

Everyone nodded and then ran off into different directions.

--------With Sakura-------

Sakura ran for miles on end. Having no idea where she was going. Only knowing that what Sango said really did hurt her and even if she was 13, all she wanted to do was cry.

'_Okaa-San said that even when you are grown up, venting out your emotions is what makes you human.'_

'_**Yeah. But we need to just get over it.'**_

'_I guess….This fight isn't worth losing a friendship.'_

Sakura got up from laying down on the ground and was about to leave when she heard two people approaching. Thinking fast Sakura ran up the tree and tried to blend in with the branches.

'_I better keep myself hidden. Who knows who that is.'_

Down below two strange looking men started to come into view. Both seemed pretty powerful, Sakura pointed out. They came into view, one looked like a snake, and the other one looked like it had a bear costume on.

'_What the?'_

'_**The circus came early!'**_

'_Shut it!'_

"What do you want from me Naraku."

The man in the bear costume turned to the snake-looking man and laughed.

"Orochimaru. Did you not hear me?"

"Explain yourself again."

"Fine. You are the only one I know of that can real in that demon container and the Uchiha. And with them is Inuyasha and Miroku. I need all four of them."

Orochimaru glared at Naraku. "You are forgetting something. I get the Uchiha's body. You don't kill him."

Naraku sighed. "Fine."

Sakura on the other hand was sitting in the tree, eyes wide. She had no idea why they were here or who they were, but they were talking about something and her gut feeling told her it wasn't anything good.

"And changing Sango, Kagome, and Sakura into little girls was because..?" Naraku asked

Orochimaru looked at Naraku with a stern look. "Do you know nothing?! Those girls are more trouble then they are worth. They would get in the way, and we can use them as a bargain chip."

"Explain Orochimaru."

"Those boys would do anything for them. Naruto and Sasuke would kill themselves for Sakura. Miroku would do the same for Sango and so would your friend Inuyasha for Kagome. We can trade. We will "give back" the girls memories if they agree to come with us."

Naraku grew a evil smile and nodded his head. "Orochimaru that is brilliant. But what if the demon's effects wear off."

Orochimaru stopped in his tracks and faced Naraku. "No one knows what is wrong with them. They wouldn't know what to do."

Naraku nodded his head and summoned some demon creature and sat on its back. While that happened Orochimaru summoned Kabuto to summon a huge snake to run off on. Naraku turned back to Orochimaru and then a huge light gate opened up.

"You better make sure this works."

"No one tells me what to do Naraku. We both want something, and we are both going to get it, as long as you keep your side of the bargain I will keep mine."

With that Sakura watched as the bear-in-a-costume went into some portal and the snake guy slither away on his snake.

'_What were they talking about? Why was Sango, Kagome and I mentioned? Who is this Uchi………'_

Sakura couldn't finish her sentence because a bunch of "memories" came flashing back into her mind. Sakura had no idea what was going on. She didn't recognize anything or anyone, she didn't know if it was all just some random dream that came back to her.

'_What was that?!'_

'_**That was confusing!'**_

'…_.were they the memories that they were talking about?!'_

'_**I don't know. Lets go and find Sango and Kagome-Chan and tell them what happened!'**_

'_Good idea!'_

With that Sakura ran off in the opposite direction trying to find her friends and get everything straightened out. Try to figure out what this all means and also to apologize to Sango.

------------With Searching Team A (Kagome, Sango and Sasuke)-----

They were looking everywhere. Places that Kagome and Sango thought Sakura might have gone, even thought they didn't really now the area, and places Sasuke would find her. That is when she still remembered everything and everyone.

"UGH! SAKURA isn't here! Lets rest."

"No."

"Come on Sasuke-Kun! Let us rest!" Kagome shouted at Sasuke.

Sasuke twitched at the nickname Kagome gave him. How he didn't like it one bit. "No. shut your annoying mouths and get moving. You want to find Sakura ASAP."

Sango glared at him and huffed. "And Sakura said I HAD A STICK UP MY ASS!"

Sasuke stopped short and turned around glaring at Sango. Sango on the other hand blushed at him. Sasuke saw this and smirked. So Sango did find him attractive when they first meet. Not like it mattered, he had his sights on Sakura. Unfortunately for him, so did Naruto.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry." Sango **stuttered**

Kagome on the other hand was just amazed that Sasuke reduced Sango into a pile of stutters!

"Hn."

The girls were so confused by this but tossed it aside. They decided that they should keep looking considering they only had about 20 minutes left till they all met at the Hokage's office.

----------With Team B (Naruto, Miroku, and Inuyasha)---------------------

"Come on! We looked everywhere! How can a 13 year old with fucking pink hair get lost that easily!" Miroku yelled, clearly his patience was wearing out.

"I don't know Miroku! Sakura-Chan has to be somewhere!"

"Naruto, mind if I ask you something."

Naruto and Miroku turned to Inuyasha with a confused expression on their face.

"Sure?"

"Why look so hard for this girl. She will only brush you off."

Naruto gasped at what Inuyasha asked.

'_Why did he ask that?'_

'_**Maybe he is having trouble with the same situation as you, but with a different girl.'**_

'_Ah HAHAHa I doubt that!'_

"Why? Well Inuyasha when you really care for someone, you…well you try to do everything you can for them."

Inuyasha flinched at his words. Realization sinking in. _'Is the reason why I was so determined to get Kagome is because….I am falling for her? But I can't fall for a human, it isn't right. Ah I'm so confused.'_

"Why did you ask that Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at Naruto but laughed. "DID you honestly think that I would wonder why?! HA HA HA HA!"

Naruto and Miroku stared at him with a huge sweat drop going down the back of their heads. Inuyasha sometimes just plain scared the shit out of them.

"Look it is almost time to head back. Lets go." Miroku said.

'_What Naruto said….It has made me realize that both me and Inuyasha gave fallen for our friends. Me falling for Sango and him with Kagome. Lets hope that they figure it out to and don't fall for some other guy while we are here.'_

-----------------With the Hokage-----------------

Tsunade sat in her office throwing papers and books everywhere trying to find something to tell her how to get the girls memory and age back. She had been searching forever but couldn't find anything. This is…..until she figured she should talk to Kaede.

Tsunade sat on the floor in a Indian style manner. Chanting some ancient lingo along with making hand seals. In a few minutes Tsunade was surrounded by a bright white light.

'**Kaede. Are you here?'**

'**OHH! Tsunade! I haven't talked to you in forever! How is everything?! Did you get my messages?'**

'**If you are talking about how my people fell from the sky with your people and seeing that my student turned into a little girl that doesn't remember me? Yes I did.'**

'**I am sorry I didn't tell you before, it is just I never seen this type of magic before.'**

'**Do you think the reason why Sango, Kagome, and Sakura were turned into little girls has something to do with your world?'**

'**What do you mean Tsunade?'**

'**Well I know that Kagome is a extremely strong priestess and Sango is like queen of demon hunting. Sakura however I don't know why she was thrown into the mix.'**

'**Tsunade. Sakura…well she represents a strong woman that controls something.'**

'**Ok. And what about the men? They are just there?'**

'**No. Naruto is a demon, obviously, and Sasuke is a killing machine. Miroku is a priest and Inuyasha is a half-demon. But question is why did you call me?'**

'**I need to know if there is anything out of the ordinary there. Someone ordered that demon to turn these girls into little girls. And I am trying to find out who.'**

**(pause) 'KAEDE! TELL ME! IS ANYTHING OUT OF THE ORDINARY THERE?!'**

'**Tsunade…nothing that I have come across is out of the ordinary. I will inform you when I know something. Meanwhile I must go.'**

'**Fine. We must stay in touch. I have a feeling that something very bad is going to happen.'**

'**That would be the both of us Tsunade. The both of us. Good luck with finding anything out on the girls. I will also look on my end ok?'**

'**Ok. See you I hope not soon.'**

'**Yes. Same here.'**

And with that Tsunade and Kaede got off their "Call" Tsunade got up and was interrupted by a knock.

"What is it!"

The people outside that door busted in. And was Tsunade surprised that every single one of them fit in her office since it was covered with everything known to man.

"What are you doing here?!"

"We cant find her Hokage-Sama." Sasuke said.

Everyone sat on the floor since the chairs were covered and so was the desk.

"Everyone hold on a second." Tsunade ordered.

Forming a few seals Tsunade grabbed a broom and with one whoosh of the broom the papers were stacked neatly on top of each other and the room was spotlessly clean.

"Now….you said that YOU CAN'T FIND HER! She has pink hair for god sakes!"

"Yeah but she is 13. They wind up in weird places." Inuyasha said.

Tsunade just slapped her head. "Why can't anything go right today?"

----------------With Sakura---------

'_Where could they all be?'_

After Sakura heard those men talking more "memories" or dreams, she call them, floated back into her head. She didn't know what to believe anymore. But Sakura would brush it off and go with the flow.

'_AHHH! Do you know where they could of gone Inner-Saku?'_

'_**Umm…lets think. The two places we went to was the Uchiha compound and the woods. I don't think they went to the woods, and chicken head looked like he would never let them back there.'**_

'_That doesn't help me! Wait what is that big building…..Hokage building? Wait that is where Tsunade-San is! THEY COULD BE THERE!'_

'_**Run woman run!'**_

Sakura dropped her head and ran with all her might to get to Tsunade's office. Hoping to be able to catch up with them and get some answers.

--------------------------------To be continued!

_**AUTHORS NOTE!: **__**HAHAHA I finished it! hope you all loved it! Please read and review that would be awesome!! Might have a lot of spelling issues and stuff cuz I was in a rush to post it…since I didn't want you all to wait any longer and I have to leave for a party rite now SOOO!!**_

__


	13. new powers!

**AUTHORS NOTE!: Don't kill me!! Please!! I have been lazy and I feel horrible for it! I hope you all can forgive me! You see with summer I'm pretty much a scatter brain and I get soo lazy its unbearable! So I am making this so long to make up for my stupid-ness!! )**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**RECAP!**

**After Sakura heard those men talking more "memories" or dreams, she call them, floated back into her head. She didn't know what to believe anymore. But Sakura would brush it off and go with the flow.**

'_**AHHH! Do you know where they could of gone Inner-Saku?'**_

'_**Umm…lets think. The two places we went to was the Uchiha compound and the woods. I don't think they went to the woods, and chicken head looked like he would never let them back there.'**_

'_**That doesn't help me! Wait what is that big building…..Hokage building? Wait that is where Tsunade-San is! THEY COULD BE THERE!'**_

'_**Run woman run!'**_

**Sakura dropped her head and ran with all her might to get to Tsunade's office. Hoping to be able to catch up with them and get some answers.**

**--------------------------------**

**-------In the Hokage Tower--------**

"Calm down Tsunade-Sama. I am sure everything will be ok." Miroku said, trying not to anger the woman.

Tsunade turned to them and plopped down onto the floor. _'This is way to tiring for my taste. First off I can't find any lead on why the girls are well...girls…and second I can't find out WHO would do this.'_

"The best we can do is wait….I guess?" Kagome offered.

Kakashi looked around and could see that just about everyone was tired and wanted the day to end……badly.

"I think that would be a good idea Kagome." Kakashi said as he to sat on the ground and started to read his signature book.

But before Kakashi could get anywhere in his precious book, there was a huge commotion outside the door. Tsunade lifted her head up and so did just about every one else. They all waited for something or someone to run into her office. And just like they thought, someone was coming in, but they didn't expect to see Sakura come in.

"Saku-Chan/Sakura!" Kagome and Sango ran to their best friend and hugged her to death.

Everyone else in the room released a breath, finally they could rest and they didn't have to search for a lost 13 year old girl.

"Where were you Saku-Chan?"

"We were worried about you Sakura."

Sakura smiled at her best friends and hugged them back. "I just had to vent out some steam." She turned to Sango and looked up at her with a straight face. "And…..I am sorry that I snapped at you Sango-Chan."

Sango's jaw dropped and then she hugged Sakura, again. "Oh Sakura! It isn't your fault! It was mine! I am sorry!"

Kagome didn't want to hear them go back and forth with the whole it's not your fault it's mine speal so she interrupted them. "Ok so now that we are patched up! Can we go to bed! I'm tired."

Sakura and Sango nodded their heads and turned to everyone else. Now the question was where exactly where they going to sleep.

"Old hag……I think we got a problem!" Naruto pointed out.

"Really Naruto? I didn't notice." Inuyasha said, filled with sarcasm.

Everyone turned to the blonde woman on the ground and she just glared at them. "Don't look at me! It's your problem where they all sleep. I only care that they have a place to stay at."

The men slapped their heads with their palms and turned to each other.

"Cant be my apartment! It's to tiny!" Naruto shouted.

"Well I have a apartment as well and I do not think you want to stay there." Kakashi added in, as he started to read his book.

"That's true….there is probably all sorts of stuff in there!" Naruto commented. But Kakashi brushed it off, getting back to his book.

"Why does it always lead back to me?!" Sasuke grunted out, with a little more anger than he planned it.

The girls watched as they tried to find out a place for them to stay at. While Sango and Kagome watched Sasuke, Naruto fight. Sakura turned her attention to Kakashi.

What caught her eye was his orange book that was in his hands. Not wanting to disturb anyone, she snuck over to Kakashi and started to read over his shoulder.

Sakura didn't get far until she started to turn bright red.

'_What is this?!'_

'_**PERVERTED MAN!!!'**_

Sango and Kagome saw Sakura turn red and started to giggle, very softly though. No one expected the next thing though.

"What is this?" Sakura asked, still having a bit of red on her face.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over to where Sakura's voice came from and they all saw Sakura leaning over Kakashi's shoulder.

Kakashi's eyes widened and he turned around. "What was what, Sakura?"

Sakura let her jaw drop and she pointed to the orange book. Tsunade was going to pulverize him for letting her apprentice see that porn infested book. Naruto and Sasuke groaned and Miroku and Inuyasha watched with entertainment.

"It is a book." Kakashi answered.

'_**A perverted book at the least!!' **_Inner-Sakura shouted in Sakura's head.

"What **kind** of book?" Sakura asked innocently.

'_How do I explain a porn book to my student?'_

Kakashi looked around for someone to help him out, but it seems that they were all to busy either groaning, entertainment, or playing ways to kill him. Seems that he was all alone.

"It is a…….how do you put it…….Adult book."

"What is the title of it?" Sakura asked.

'_Wait…..why did I just ask that?'_

'_**Beats me.'**_

Kakashi had a huge sweat drop come down his head. For once in his life he had no idea what to say.

'_Should I really answer that? I guess so….what could happen? It isn't like she will hit me over the head like she normally did.'_

"It's called Icha Icha Paradise…..why?"

Sakura's eyes went wide and in a second she was off into another flashback.

**-----Flashback-----**

**Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura were sitting near the river just relaxing after their intense training session with Kakashi. They had to learn how to use the water as a weapon, without making jutsu's. That meant they had to try to direct the water flow with their chakra. And so far no one had succeeded.**

"**Finally we get to rest!" Naruto yelled as he started to take off his shirt.**

"**Naruto! If you are going to strip go behind a bush!" Sakura yelled at him.**

**Naruto laughed sheepishly and Sasuke just sat down next to Sakura. Watching his best friend/rival make a fool out of himself.**

"**Dobe."**

**Naruto didn't hear it of course and was about to jump in the water with only his pants on when they heard a gasp, mainly coming from Sakura.**

"**What is with the gasp Sakura." Sasuke asked.**

**Sakura didn't answer him and got up, pure killing intent surrounded her aroma.**

'_**What the fuck?' **_**Thought Sasuke.**

"**Sakura-Chan? Are you ok?" Naruto asked, he was scared to death of Sakura right now.**

**The two boys watch as their teammate made her way to their Sensei. Who was sitting across from them leaning up against a tree, reading his perverted book. As usual.**

"**Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura roared.**

**Kakashi looked up to see his female student giving him the death glare. "Yes Sakura?"**

**Sakura's right eye started to twitch and before he knew it Sakura gathered chakra in her fist and hit him on the head. Making him fly down into the ground, causing two dents. One in the ground and the other one on Kakashi's head.**

"**WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT PERVERTED BOOK! NEXT TIME I WON'T BE SO NICE!"**

**----End flashback!------**

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and before she could register what she was going to do, all of a sudden her hand started to glow chakra and she hit Kakashi over the head. Again causing two dents. One in the floor and one on his head.

"What HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT PERVERTED BOOK! NEXT TIME I WON'T BE SO NICE!" Sakura shouted.

'_I hate Irony! And strong case of De-ja-vu too.' _

Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, and Tsunade looked at Sakura with shock and Sakura saw this.

"Sorry." She said as she retorted back to her friends.

Tsunade sent everyone a look and they all nodded. Once Kakashi recovered from his injury they all left Tsunade's office.

"Before you all go. I want you all here, except the three girls, tomorrow in the morning. Got it!"

They all nodded and they made their way to Sasuke's house. Once again.

'_I think this is the most use it has gotten in a while. But not for long. As soon as Sakura gets her memory back then it will be time to make my move.'_

Sasuke smirked at his thought and Naruto knew exactly what he was thinking about.

'_He will not win! Sakura-Chan is mine!'_

'_**Damn straight!'**_

Miroku on the other hand was thinking along the same lines as they were, but about Sango. Inuyasha was too, but he was more in the whole denial faze. Which the other three passed a while ago.

------The Uchiha Manner--------

They all got there and Sasuke had everyone in sleeping bags around the living room floor. Since they couldn't decide who should watch over the girls, Inuyasha decided that they should just sleep in sleeping bags on the floor.

The order of this huge circle had Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Sango, Kagome. Miroku, and Inuyasha was at the end. The men decided that the lightest sleepers should be at the end and the heaviest should be next to the girls, so the light sleepers didn't wake up the girls.

Once Sasuke, Naruto, Miroku, and Inuyasha hit the sleeping bag they were out like a light. Sango, Kagome, and Sakura on the other hand, they were wide awake.

"Hey Sago-Chan and Kagome-Chan." Sakura whispered to them.

The said girls turned around to face Sakura. Even though it was dark they could see Sakura was confused.

"What's wrong Sakura?"

"Yeah. What happened to you when you ran off?"

Sakura motioned them to follow her outside the house, in order to not wake up the men with their talking.

-----Outside in the flowerbed----------

"Didn't your mom ever tell you not to go in the flowerbed?" Sango asked.

"No." Kagome answered.

"There are places for us to sit in so HA!" Sakura shouted.

"Shushhh!" Sango and Kagome hushed Sakura.

"Sorry." Sakura whispered.

"Why did you bring us out here Sakura-Chan?"

Sakura looked down then back up to her best friends. Now was the time were she told them what she found out in the forest and who she saw.

"Woahhh…..that is really confusing."

"Sakura, is that the reason why you hit Kakashi on the head?"

"I guess it is."

Kagome looked at them and started to beat her head on the ground. "I don't get it anymore! What age are we suppose to be?! What happened to us?!"

"Kagome-Chan calm down! Listen, I think we all should be getting memories back but in good time. So now that I told you what is up what should we do?"

"Tell them of course!"

"No! That would ruin the fun Sango! Maybe we figure out everything and we can use it as blackmail if we ever see those circus clowns again!"

"Yeah! Good idea!" Sakura shouted. Ending her getting hushed up again.

Silence bloomed down on the three wild girls and they sat there for a while, looking around for something to do. They did always seem more awake during the night, but of course they didn't know why.

"Hey why not try to do some fight stuff or something?!" Kagome suggested.

"Sure."

"Yeah!"

With that agreed on, they ran to a tiny stream that was next to the house. Kagome found some wood and made some arrows, Sango got her boomerang and started to polish it. Sakura just sat at the edge of the water and waited for them.

"I haven't shot this in forever!" Kagome said as she fired out a arrow. But what was weird was that this arrow flew with purple light around it. And when it didn't come back Kagome pouted and made some weird motion with her hand and in a second the arrow was back in her hand.

"Woahhh! That was awesome!"

Sango and Sakura's eyes went wide and jumped for joy. They thought it was remarkable as well.

"How did you do that Kagome-Chan?!"

"I do not know! But I want to do it again!"

So Kagome shot the arrow and again there was purple light, but when she waved her hands the arrow didn't come back.

"What happened?" Sango asked.

Kagome couldn't answer though because in a second Kagome started to float up high into the air.

"(giggles) THIS IS FUN!"

"Get her down Sango-Chan!"

"How?!"

"Use your boomerang!"

"But HOW?!"

"Hey guys you know I might crash! Save me!"

Sango and Sakura watched as their friend started to float lower than higher, like an elevator.

Sango decided that she had enough and tried to think of what to do.

'_What can I do? Nothing I remember taught me how to real some demon that could fly.'_

Sango shrugged it off and decided to try anything. Sakura looked at her and gave her a do-you-know-what-you-are-doing look.

"No I don't Sakura."

Sakura screamed and was panicking. Poor Kagome. She was going to be in for a ride.

Sango got her boomerang and threw it up at Kagome and missed her.

"What are you trying to do?! Kill me?!"

Sango sighed. "No! I am trying to get the air current to lead you over to a tree so you can hold onto it and finally get down here!"

"Ohhh!!!"

Sango tried numerous times with no results and was getting mad.

"Why won't it work?!"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. Sango was getting even more heated and in a flash the ground started to shake and a huge column shot Sango up to the sky.

"What did I do?!" Sango exclaimed. While Sakura looked at them with wide eyes Kagome was laughing at Sango's priceless expression.

"If you want me to get you down I would stop laughing."

Kagome stopped laughing immediately and Sango got Kagome to stop floating.

"Umm Sango-Chan! I think you got a problem! You can't get down."

"Don't you think I know that?!"

'_How do I get down?'_

"How did you get up here Sango?"

Sango's eyes went wide. "Kagome! You're a genius!"

Kagome just looked at her confused and stood there like a dummy. Sango got furious again and the ground crumbled underneath her feet and Kagome and Sango where back on ground.

"That was interesting." Sango said.

"That was awesome!" Kagome said.

The two turned to Sakura to see her laughing at them. Why she was, they didn't know.

"What's so funny Sakura?"

Sakura looked up to see Sango glaring at her. Not wanting to have the ground shoot at her she stopped laughing.

"S-Sorry. I-It's just that, you both were priceless when those weird things happened to you."

"Well I am sure they will happen to you too Sakura-Chan!" Kagome said back.

"I don't think I have anything special."

"Oh yes you do! And we are going to find out what! Even if it takes all night!" Sango shouted.

"Yeah that's right!"

'_Oh no! I am going to die before I'm 14!'_

'_**No! I don't want to die!'**_

"But how will you find my secret thingy?" Sakura asked curiosity taking over her.

"I don't know….." Sango said with a frown.

"Wait maybe I know! Ok Sango since your always a hard ass you get to control ground or something, since I can fly I guess I am something and so all we have to do is find what Sakura-Chan likes to do the best or what her personality says about her!"

"Good idea Kagome!"

"Does this mean torture for me?" Sakura asked again, but in a scared tone.

"We don't know…but surprises are fun!" Kagome shouted.

"Oh no." Sakura said.

Sango and Kagome both took one of Sakura's arms and started to run around the backyard. Trying to figure out what exactly Sakura could do. They really were not sure what exactly they were looking for, but they made an effort to try. They tried to see if there as a pattern that they all went in, but they couldn't find one.

"Ah! This is harder than I thought!" Kagome said.

"Quit complaining." Sango said.

"Hey look guys…..the moon is full and is coming out of the clouds."

They all watched the moon as it started to reveal its beautiful beauty over the river, making it shine and start to go out of control.

"What is going on?!" Kagome said, freaking out.

"The moon is making the tide speed up. But it shouldn't be going this crazy!" Sakura said.

"Take cover! It is coming this way!" Sango yelled.

No one needed to tell them twice about running because they ran as fast as they could. Unforntunitly for Sakura she wasn't the best runner and she was farther behind than them.

"Ahhh! Sakura-Chan!"

"Sakura!"

Sakura tried to run faster but the water crashed into head on. Sango and Kagome stopped running and ran towards Sakura. To their surprise the water didn't start to flow onto them. Instead it started to circle around Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan you alive in there?!"

"Of course she is alive other wise we wouldn't hear muffled noises in the water."

"Oh."

After a few minutes the water receded from Sakura and returned back to the lake.

"That was…..different." Sakura said.

"Well tonight has been full of surprises!" Kagome stated.

"Yeah it has." Sango said.

"Hey guys….."

Kagome and Sango looked over to Sakura to see her holding something in her hand, and it was around her neck.

"What is it Sakura?"

"Look." Sakura said.

She opened her hand to have a stunning sapphire crestant moon on a silver white gold chain. Sango went to her own neck to see that she also had a neckalice around her neck. But it was in the shape of a flower, emerald as the stems, and pearl rose petals with a silver chain as well. Kagome checked her neck and saw that she had one that was in the shape of mist. One strip was purple amethyst and the second strip was a ruby strip on the same type of chain like Sango and Sakura.

"Weird." They both said at the same time. Causing them to laugh.

"Hey we should get home, I'm tired." Sango said.

"Ok!" Kagome and Sakura said.

---------------Inside the Uchiha household---------

The girls got in noise free and slipped deep into their sleeping bags and once their heads hit the pillows they fell asleep.

Unfortunately for them……Naruto just had to wake them up.

"Wake up girls!"

The girl's eyes shot wide open and they all shot up from their sleeping bags. The men could see that they had dark circles under their eyes. That could only be from lack of sleep.

"Did you girls sleep at all?" Inuyasha asked/demanded.

The girls looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Oh god. Just great." Sasuke said.

"We are going to be late, leave them here and then we can pick them up." Miroku offered.

Inuyasha, Naruto, and Sasuke nodded their heads and started to make their way out the door. Beofre they left Sasuke turned to them and in a flash was right infront of them.

"There is three bathrooms down the hall to the right. The kitchen is straight a head. Don't go anywhere you aren't suppose to be and we will be back later."

With that said Sasuke disappeared with a poof of smoke.

-----------------------

------------------------------**next time: Tsunade's theory and the girls make breakfast and experiment with their new talent!**---------------

-------------------------------------------------------------

_**AUTHORS NOTS: **_ Told you that it would be long! Hehe 12 pages of long story ness! I told you I would make them have some special thing happening and there it is! Yeah me! I hope this makes up for my long absence!

Please Review!!! It would make my day!!


	14. tonado Kitchen and Realization

**AUTHORS NOTE!: Hey there everyone! I think I am updating pretty quickly if I do say so myself! Hope you enjoy this new chapter!!**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER NOW!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The men shut the door behind them and made their way over to the Hogake's office. Waiting a few minutes for the boys to get away from the house, the girls got up and started to make their way to the kitchen.

"I can't believe that we didn't get any sleep!" Kagome complained.

"Hey! I think that us not getting any sleep was well worth it!" Sakura said getting a step stool to grab what ever was out of her reach. Which happened to be a aluminum cookie sheet, that fell to the floor and made a huge echoing sound through the house.

"AH! Sakura! That hurt my ears!"

"Sorry!"

Kagome just shook her head at them and went to try to find flour. "Wait……guys what exactly are we making?"

Sango and Sakura both looked at each other and smirked. "Pancakes!" They said in illusion.

'_Oh god! They will be bouncing off the walls!' _Kagome thought, putting the lour next to Sakura and then she made her way to the fridge to get the whole carton of eggs.

"Ah Chouuuu!!" Sakura sneezed since the flour was right next to her.

Kagome, who had the eggs in her hands jumped up because of Sakura's loud sneeze, making her dropp all but 1 egg on the floor.

"Oh nooooo." Sango said slapping her head with her palm.

"Well we only need one egg anyway!" Sakura said, totally missing the point that there was a huge pile of cracked eggs on the ground.

Kagome nodded her head and ran over to crack the egg in the bowl and threw away the shell.

"What else do we need Sango-Chan?!" Sakura yelled stirring the bowl with the egg and a lot of four in it.

"Um…Milk." Sango said going in the fridge to try to find the milk. "I can't find it!"

Kagome shook her head and ran over to help Sango. The fridge was huge! If they ever played Hide & Seek this would be a good hiding spot, that is if they didn't freeze in there.

Kagome and Sango raided the fridge throwing anything that wasn't the milk out of the fridge. Liquids and solids were thrown everywhere.

"It's RAINNINNGGG FOOD! HALLAYYUUUYA ITS RAINING FOOD!!" Sakura sang.

"Found it!" Sango said.

The two girls got out of the fridge to see Sakura still singing "It's Raining Men" but changed the words so it was now "It's Raining Food" on her stool. It started to wobble and she jumped over to the other bar stools. Singing on them as well.

"Yeah! Hit it Sakura-Chan!"

"Why are you both so hyper in the morning?!" Sango yelled, not comprehending how they could be bouncing off the walls.

"It's called…" Kagome started.

"OVER TIRED!!!" Sakura said laughing and jumping up and down on the bar stool. She then lost her balance and made about four of the six bar stools to fall on the ground. Causing her to laugh and run over to her friends.

-------------At the Hokage's Tower ----------

Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Miroku, and Inuyasha were all sitting in Tsunade's office waiting to hear why exactly she wanted all of them here. Sasuke was kind of Anal for leaving his house to 13 year olds, but thinking that they wouldn't trash the house or anything, he had nothing to worry about.

"So why do you want us here Tsunade-Baa-Chan?"

"Naruto! Your lucky that I have better things to do than kick your ass right now!"

Naruto just gulped and shut his mouth.

Tsunade smiled at this. "That's better."

"Why do you want us here." Inuyasha asked.

Tsunade looked at him and her smile went into a frown. "I'm sure that Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi noticed something **different** about Sakura yesterday."

"Yeah. She called me a pervert. Again." Kakashi said.

"Yes. And isn't she **not **suppose to remember anything?"

Realization sunk into all their heads and they all smirked/smiled. "That means that they have their memory back." Inuyasha said.

"Possibly. But we all will need to go over to your house, Uchiha, and we all have to try to get their memories back. Then we can finally figure out what exactly happened to them, and solve this thing once and for all."

"But it won't just happen just like that…..will it Hokage." Kakashi said.

"No. But once we got them remembering one, more will pop in after that. So lets go!"

"Hai!" They all shouted.

With a nod, Tsunade and company exited the tower and went off towards Sasuke's house.

"Tsunade. How do you think we can get them to remember their past." Inuyasha asked.

"Judging from yesterday, you need to get them to relive something they have already been through."

"But, when they first lost their memories, shouldn't seeing us be a reminder to them making their memories flow back into their heads?" Miroku asked.

"Maybe because of their age they didn't remember you. Remember she met me when she was 12/13. And when I took out that book, she remembered. I don't know when Sango and Kagome meet you two, so do something that she saw you do. It seems that if you get them angry it works better." Kakashi said.

Miroku and Inuyasha nodded their heads. Thinking of how on earth were they going to have them relive something when they weren't even in their own world.

'_Well Sango always killed me when I touched her butt.'_

'_Kagome would kill me for attacking a innocent animal and for not eating her cooking over those delicious box things.'_

They both looked at each other and sighed. This was going to be easy, but it would result in them getting beaten. Badly.

----In the house-----

All the ingreedance was in the bowl and they were starting to put the batter on the stove. When it got to flipping, that is where the trouble began, **again**.

"Hey let me flip them Sango!" Kagome said.

"No! Last time you made them fly up to the ceiling and they are stuck up there now!"

Sakura looked up to see about four of them stuck on the ceiling. One was right above Sango's head and it was starting to become loose. She was holding in her laughter and watching from behind them. Waiting to see what would happen.

"Kagome for the last time…!" Sango stopped mid sentence because something fell on her head.

Sakura couldn't hold it in any longer and she started to burst out laughing. Sango on the other hand saw Sakura laughing, reached up to touch her head and felt pancake batter all over her hair.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Kagome! Your so dead!" Sango said running after Kagome, spatula in hand. While Kagome took the batter and ran around the house with it. That is when Sakura got an idea.

"HEY GUYS!" She yelled over their screaming.

"WHAT?!" They shouted back at her, annoyed that she was stopping their fight.

"How about we put more up near the door so when they come home we can watch it fall on their heads!"

Kagome and Sango looked at each other and smiled an evil smile. "NICE! GREAT IDEA!"

So they all ran each grabbing a spatula and the batter that was **not** in the bowl. They all moved the couch over to where the door was and started to place as many pancakes as they could on the ceiling, while jumping on the couh. When they were done, they moved it back and looked up to make sure that they didn't fall, just yet. Unfortunately there was batter on the couch.

"Now where was I?!" Sango said.

Kagome's face went pail and she started to run around the house. Having the batter going over the bowl, leaving a trail of batter. Sakura watched and saw that they were getting out of hand. She then ran to the kitchen.

----------Outside the house---------

Everyone made their way to the big Uchiha mansion. Sasuke took a deep breath.

"What's wrong. Afraid they will kill you?" Inuyasha asked in his evil chuckling.

"No."

"Then go in Teme!" Naruto shouted.

"Fine."

When he opened the door he couldn't believe his eyes. God he hated irony. The couch had batter on it and it was moved, there was a batter trail all around the room and the kitchen….he didn't even want to think about it.

"You can't get me SANGO!" Kagome shouted. Running around with the batter.

"You wanna bet!" Sango yelled shaking her spatula at her friend.

Sakura ran into the kitchen looking for water, but once she heard the door flying open she didn't even think of what she picked up and ran over to her friends. They moved from running around the living room to running around the "adults".

"Girls stop!" Sakura yelled. And as she yelled at them, she threw what ever it was that was in her hand, but she didn't hit her friends like she wanted to. Instead she hit the six people standing in the doorway. And it wasn't with water either. It was with flour.

The "adult's" saw the flour come their way and didn't move, they didn't think it would hit them. When they looked at each other everyone was covered in flour.

"What did you do to my house?!" Sasuke shouted. Scaring Sakura and her friends.

They stopped running and stood in front of everyone. Sakura elbowed her friends and they took a quick glance at the ceiling. The "pancakes" would be falling soon. All they needed to do was stall them.

"Why? What's wrong Sasuke?" Kagome asked in a innocent tone.

"What is wrong?! My house is destroyed! That kitchen better not be destroyed!"

"Wow I didn't know that you were a women when it came to having a clean house Sasuke." Sango said.

Sasuke glared at the girl and everyone next to him started to laugh. Some snickered holding in their laughter while others just flat out laughed their asses off.

"What did you say." Sasuke said in his threatening tone of voice.

Kagome was about to say something when the pancakes fell on all of their heads. Kagome, Sango, and Sakura held in their laughter, waiting for their reaction.

Kakashi was the first to touch his head and his lone eye widened, then he started to laugh. Inuyasha felt it next and he started to curse and freak out. Miroku waited till it dripped on his shoe, he then touched his head and flipped out, screaming something along the lines of "What happened to me?!". Naruto started to crack up because of Miroku and when Sasuke said that he had it to, well he laughed even more. Sasuke felt his too and he was not happy at all. He started to glare daggers at the three girls in front of him. Tsunade knew it was on her head and try to keep her posture, but it was to much for her and she started to freak out about how it was in her hair.

The girls couldn't hold it in any longer so they laughed some of the reactions they didn't expect, like Naruto and Kakashi to laugh, but the other were just to much not to laugh at.

Tsunade didn't want the batter in her hair any longer and ran to the kitchen. Only to have everyone hear a scream. They all started to run into the kitchen only to star wide eyed at the kitchen.

There was a pile of broken eggs on the floor, liquids that were leaking out from the fridge onto the floor, fruits were rolling around the floorboards. The fridge door was wide open revealing what looked like a explosion went off. The bar stools were either knocked over or had god knows what covered all over them. In short terms, it was like a tornado went through here.

The "adults" turned to the girls to have them grab the teenagers and everyone ran outside. Sasuke turned on the three sets of hoses he had along the house and three by three they all washed out the pancake and flour. Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Tsunade were dripping wet, from the hose and the girls smiled at them with those "innocent" smiles.

"Don't even think that your off the hook here." Inuyasha said.

"What possessed you girls to put pancake batter on the ceiling?" Tsunade asked in a curious/stern voice.

Kagome and Sango looked at Sakura who looked at them with a huge smile. "Well don't look at me! If Kagome wasn't so bad with a spatula then I would have never gotten the idea!"

Naruto laughed at Sakura and walked over to her. "I will have to admit, that was a good prank." He whispered in her ear. She looked at him and smiled.

"Naruto. Don't give them any ideas." Miroku said, in a deadly voice.

"Who said I did?"

"She smiled Dobe."

"That doesn't mean that I gave her an idea."

"Whatever! Right now we need to do what we came here to do." Tsunade interrupted.

The girls looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders at each other. Tsunade looked over to Inuyasha and motioned him to do what ever he could to get Kagome to remember something, or Sango to remember anything as well.

Inuyasha simply went into the forest to bring out a tiny bunny rabbit. He took his sword, not activating it to become huge, and held it close to the bunny.

"What are you doing Inuyasha?!" The girls yelled.

"It's cute. And it got in my way."

Kagome looked over to the bunny and all of a sudden a flashback came to her.

**---Flashback---**

**Inuyasha and Kagome were walking in the woods, they haven't meet Miroku or Sango yet, and Inuyasha stopped because he smelled something.**

"**What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome said.**

"**I smell something."**

"**Do you know what it is?"**

**But Inuyasha didn't answer her. Instead he ran into the forest. Kagome having to run after him. When she came to a stop she saw him strangling a bunny.**

"**INUYASHA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"**

"**This bunny tricked my senses! It bugs me!"**

"**INUYASHA! SIT!"**

**When she said that he went face first into the ground.**

"**DON'T KILL INNOCIENT ANIMALS!"**

**---End Flashback---**

Kagome looked up at the bunny to see it shaking, then she looked over to Inuyasha and smirked/glared.

"Inuyasha." She said in a scary voice. "SIT!"

Inuyasha's eye's widened for two reasons. One: because "hurting" this bunny actually worked and Two: he was about to get a face full of dirt.

Tsunade looked at Inuyasha as he fell. "Why did he just fall?"

Miroku turned to her and smiled. "Because when Kagome says "sit" it is to restrain him from doing anything rash. And when he attacks innocent animals, I guess she is starting to remember to.

"Good. That is what I wanted to hear." She waited for Inuyasha to get up and walk over to their side, cursing as he did so. "Don't be such a baby. Now its your turn Miroku." Tsunade said.

Miroku only gulped. _'What will I do? I am not going to grab her butt, no matter how tempting that sounds. What else….? I GOT IT!'_

Miroku didn't turn over to the girls but to Tsunade.

'_What does he think he is doing?' _Tsunade watching him with suspicion.

'_I can't believe that Miroku will do that! Ha! Black eye for you buddy.' _Inuyasha said.

"Tsunade…..will you marry me?" He said as he got down on one knee.

Sasuke stifled a laugh, Naruto did laugh, and Kakashi's eyes went wide. Inuyasha smirked at his poor friend. And Tsunade, well she was pissed.

While this all went on Sango had a flashback as well. Back to the time when Miroku asked the pretty blonde to marry him. And she killed him for violating the woman with such a profound question.

Sango came back to reality to throw her giant boomerang, that came out of no where, and hit him right in the face. Causing the boomerang to go into the tree.

Miroku turned to Sango and smiled. _'She remembers! Yeah!' _But Miroku didn't get to be happy for long since Tsunade hit him straight into a tree, cracking it and making him fall on the ground.

"That was uncalled for! What was that for?!"

Inuyasha turned to the blonde woman. "Because you look like one of the girls he asked to marry him and Sango killed him for asking her to marry him. And she remembers."

"He could of told me before hand!" Tsunade yelled. "But now that we know how to get them to remember things, this should be easier than ever."

"AH! SANGO-CHAN! You got the boomerang stuck up in the tree!" Sakura pointed out.

"Now how do you plan on getting it down?" Kagome asked.

"Ummm…I was hoping you could help in that department Kagome."

"No way! Last time I did that I ended up flying!!!"

The adults turned to the girls and looked at them with confused glazes. "What do you mean Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"I guess we show them….huh?" Sango said.

Kagome sighed. "Fine! But if I go flying again, you better come get me!"

With that Kagome moved her hands to what ever direction she wanted them to go in and in a second a arrow came in her hand. "I FOUND THE ARROW I WAS LOOKING FOR!"

Miroku's eyes widened. _'Impossible! Kagome is practicing a high level of priestess!'_

"Fine. I'll get it then!" Sango said giving Kagome a your-no-help look.

Kagome just stuck her tongue out and watched as Sango tried to call on the ground to give her a push. Little did she know was that when she called on the ground for some help, it ended up having all the trees fly above them.

"AH! It's going to kill us!" Kagome said.

The adults turned around in their direction. Before they were on alert for anything strange, like what happened before, only to see trees flying down at the girls. But it was too late. By the time they would get to them, the trees would have gotten to them first.

Sakura looked around to see a pond next to her. _'Please work!'_

'_**Yes! Please! Who ever is up there I promise I will never yell at Sango-Chan again!"**_

Sakura closed her eyes and her necklace started to glow. The "adults" looked over to see Sakura's neck glowing. Kagome and Sango looked to see Sakura closing her eyes and before they knew what happened a sheet of blue covered their view of the trees that would fall on them.

When the girls were inside the blue bubble. The adults watching with bewilderment on their faces.

"How did that get there?" Kakashi asked.

"It's huge." Naruto said.

Tsunade turned to Miroku. "When Kagome had the arrow in her hand, why did you freeze."

Miroku looked at her and looked at the blue bubble. "Because Kagome used a high level of priestess spell. You see Kagome has spiritual powers of a priestess in our world. And now she is using more priestess movies. It surprised me."

"What about Sango. Does any of us know where she came up with that one?"

Inuyasha only grunted. "I do."

"Tell us then. I need all the information I can get."

"Since she hunts demon's she is most in tuned with the nature around her. Now she is starting to perform just like one of the legendary demon hunters."

"And you know all of this because….." Sasuke said.

"Because they would hunt my dad down before he convinced them fully that he was a good demon. Not bad."

"Got it." Tsunade said.

Right when they stopped talking the blue bubble stopped, they all could see the girls again. But the water didn't go away. Instead it started to wrap around Sakura.

"Hey look Sakura-Chan! It seems attached to you!"

"Is that a good thing?" Sakura asked, turning to Sango for an answer.

"As long as it doesn't kill you."

Tsunade's eyes went wide when she saw the water circle around her apprentice. _'Impossible! It can't be! Could history be repeating itself….all over again? Only one way to find out.'_

Tsunade walked over to the girls, the men following close behind her. She turned to Sakura and kneeled down in front of her.

"Sakura…..When you were in the forest did something out of the ordinary happen?"

Sakura's eyes went wide and Tsunade knew she did see something.

"Tell me if you know anything, anything at all Sakura."

Sakura turned her head from side-to-side. _'Not again! All the confusing things are going to resurface again!'_

"Sakura…..tell me." Tsunade said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"There were two freaks in the forest! One looked like a bear and the other looked like a snake! They said something about capturing someone or something like that and then they said something so confusing!" Sakura said, her head hurting as it replayed everything they said.

Tsunade's grip tightened on Sakura's shoulder. _'SO Orochimaru and Naraku are working together. Indeed, history is repeating itself. Lets hope that we don't lose these girls like what happened to the other women that held these powers as well.'_

Miroku and Inuyasha gasped at the mention of Naraku and Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi's eyes went wide at the mention of Orochimaru.

"That means….." Naruto said.

"They are working together." Inuyasha said.

"this is going to get even more annoying." Sasuke said.

Sakura looked up to the woman to see her deep in thought and as Sakura watched she saw sadness, worry, and realization cross her eyes. Sakura felt bad for the woman and gave her a hug.

The hug made Tsunade come out of her thoughts and she stared at the little girl in her arms. _'No matter what. I will make sure that they do not end up like the ones before them.'_

When Sakura released Tsunade, she got up and turned to the five men in front of her.

"Here is the plan boys. Miroku, since you know so much about Kagome. Take her and train her in all the aspects that you can. Inuyasha do the same for Sango. Naruto and Sasuke, I know that we don't know how to train Sakura with this, but I do believe that if you both do some research on your past families you will find something. Let them see each other after training. Don't over do it with them. Kakashi I want you to gather a ANBU team to search for Orochimaru. While I go and contact a dear friend of mine."

Naruto looked at Tsunade with sad eyes. "But Tsunade-Baa-Chan. I don't have a family….well one that I know of."

Tsunade turned to Naruto and smiled. _'I guess know is the time to break it to him. I just wish I didn't have to break it to him like this.'_

"Your family Naruto…..your mother was part of a small clan that was simple. Your father though, he was……he was…….the fourth Hokage."

"What?!" Naruto shouted.

"Yes. I am sorry I had to break it to you like this, or in this way. Well now you know."

Tsunade waited for him to cry his heart out. But he didn't. He seemed almost proud and happy in a sense.

"Naruto…" She whispered under her breath.

"Dobe." Sasuke said.

"Are you ok Naruto?" Sakura asked as she ran up to him.

He simply looked at his love and smiled. "I am fine Sakura." He said as he kneeled down to her height. She then gave him a hug that he gladly returned. Sasuke didn't seem to like the attention that he was getting but didn't say anything. He would let him get away with it. **This once.**

"YEAH! NOW I REALLY WILL BE HOKAGE NOW! BELIVE IT!" Naruto jumped up while holding Sakura in his arms. She laughed as the wind went through her face.

Tsunade smiled. _'He took it better than I thought.' _Tsunade nodded her head to Naruto and he smiled. "Thanks Tsunade-Baa-Chan!"

Tsunade smiled but it was soon whipped off her face when she realized that they were now wasting time.

"What are you all standing there for?! Get to WORK! We don't know how much time we have! We don't know when Naraku and Orochimaru will come!"

They all jumped up, not expecting her to get back to business so quickly. Kagome went with Miroku to a church that was in town. Inuyasha took Sango to another wood infested area, Kakashi waved at his old team, happy to see them together again, and proofed off to find a nice ANBU squad. Naruto, and Sasuke took Sakura to the bridge where they use to meet, since there was a big lake there.

-----------------**to be **

**--------------------------continued!!-------------**

_**Author's notes**_**!: Hey there! Well there you go! I hope the funny parts were well…..funny. And Sasuke is a little OOC because he has OCD about his house being a mess. He, he. Actually I think that adds to the funnyness. Anyway!!! Sorry if you thought that Naruto's time of realizing that his father was Hokage was too rushed. I wanted him to be proud and all that happy stuff. I don't like sad realizations, lol. So I hoped that, that you all thought the chapter was grand!!! **

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

**-------------------------------------------------------------**


	15. Black Rose

**AUTHORS NOTE!: Hey there everyone! So I have some issues coming into play. You see I am going to a beach house this weekend towards the next weekend and so I wont be able to update within that week. Also school is coming up and when it rolls in I wont be able to update as much.**

**So enough of my talking here is a chapter!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After Tsunade screamed at everyone to get moving she made her way towards her office.

'_I don't know how she is going to take this. Maybe if I bring her here it will help us in the long run.'_

Tsunade only sighed as she got into her familiar Indian style sitting arrangement. Then she changed her ancient lingo and in a matter of minutes she was in a dark place. Soon Kaede came into view.

'**Hello Tsunade. Do you have any leads to what it is that made the girls go through childhood again?'**

'**Kaede, I have, but I don't know how well your going to take it.'**

**Kaede looked at Tsunade with an intense stare. What exactly was she trying to say to her?**

'**Tell me Tsunade, I would like to know considering the four of them are like family to me.'**

**Tsunade nodded her head. 'Well, its repeating again.'**

**Kaede raised her slim grey brow in confusion. 'That was very blunt Tsunade. Mind filling me in a little more?'**

**Tsunade looked from Kaede to the ground and sadness entered her mood. 'Kaede, remember the all powerful "Black Rose?"**

**Kaede's eyes went wide at the mention of the group. 'I am. The Black Rose consisted of three women. All three possessing tremendous powers. They acted as Gardians running from one world zone to the next. But then a war broke out between your world and mine. The three women didn't want the two to fight so they had to get involved, but the sad part was that they had to end their lives to do it…..Don't tell me that they…?'**

**Tsunade nodded her head to her dear friend. 'I'm afraid that they have their powers. I just witnessed all three of their powers.'**

**Kaede nodded her head sadly. 'Do you think they are destined to follow in their ancestor's footsteps?'**

'**That I am not sure of and I will be damned if i let them end up like the Black Rose.'**

**Kaede looked up to her friend to see her determination blazing through her amber eyes. Kaede smiled. 'Then you better let me come to your world.'**

'**Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hold your horses. I need to get it opened.'**

**Kaede laughed at her. 'Yes, but of course. See you in a few.'**

With that Tsunade came back to her senses. Clearing off a path so there was now a huge hole in the middle of the room. Then Tsunade took out three scrolls, placing them in a shape of a triangle Tsunade summoned a good amount of chakra to have all three of them glow. Then when she opened them a blue circle appeared and before Tsunade could move out of the way Kaede came flying into her. Knocking them both down.

"Long time no see Kaede." Tsunade said from underneath Kaede.

Kaede smiled and got off Tsunade. "Oh, it has been a while. So what does Kohana look like now?"

Tsunade shook her head. Kaede always would try to make a small conversation after something so serious. "I would love to give you a tour, honestly I would, but we have bigger fish to fry at the moment."

Kaede turned to her friend and gasped. "The Tsunade wants to get down to business?! Oh I have to write this down!"

"Ha, Ha. Very funny. Come on, we need to figure out all we can."

"Are you sure their will be a war?"

Tsunade nodded her head. "I am 99.9 positive about it."

"How do you know?"

"Because Sakura saw Orochimaru and Naraku talking about things. From the way she reacted I would have to say that they were the ones responsible for changing the girls to children. They must be talking about why since Sakura seemed pretty confused about it all."

"I was afraid of that. I knew Naraku was too quiet for his own good. I should of checked on his activity, but I didn't."

"Well we can't cry about it now. We need to know everything possible about the war and the Black Rose."

With that in place Tsunade and Kaede went straight to work on trying to find anything that could help them figure out if there was some way the Black Rose could of ended the war differently.

--------**With Miroku-----**

Miroku and Kagome were sitting in a patch of loutish grass. Miroku was finishing up explaining to Kagome the basics of being a priestess.

"So Kagome, remember when it comes to performing spells you must have full concentration on something. In your case you seem to have jumped straight to summoning things with your spiritual powers."

Kagome looked at him with a confused look. "Wait so I can get stuff over to where I am with spiritual powers?"

Miroku nodded his head. "Yes you can. Even though I don't have that much of a range as you, I still can summon something, just not as well as you will be able to. Watch, see that rock next to you? It will be in my hand once I do this." Miroku closed his eyes and concentrated on the rock next to Kagome.

With a few simple movements of his hands the rock was in his hands in a second. Kagome jumped from her spot and ran over to Miroku.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!"

Miroku smiled and from there they started their training on how to summon things to their hands. Starting from a close range to a much wider range.

------**With Inuyasha**---

Inuyasha and Sango were walking around town looking for a rock patch. With a help of a few civilians from Kohana they found a disserted mine.

"Ok, try to move that rock over to us." Inuyasha said, as he placed his sword in the ground and leaned up against it.

Sango turned to him and glared. "Your not even going to tell me **how** to do it?!"

Inuyasha sighed. _'God this is going to be annoying.'_

"You know, if you want to teach me, you need to be a teacher. You can't be all anti-social about it." Sango said while she stared at the man in front of her.

Inuyasha looked at the intelligent 13 year old in front of him. _'hate to say it but Sango is right. I guess it's time I actually stop being a ass and start being a friend. After all she always managed to help me with Kagome when I get her pissed at me. It's the least I can do.'_

"Fine. What you want to do Sango is try to concentrate on the rock in front of you. Then you want to try and use the rocks energy and your hunters energy to intertwine and it will come right at you."

Sango smiled at him and nodded, but before she did anything she had to ask him one simply question. "How do you know what to do? I thought they were after your father."

Inuyasha tilted his head to his friend. "I didn't expect my father to befriend one of them, and when he did I remember the man telling me and showing me what he could do with it."

'_It was like he knew I would become friends with a demon hunter that could do exactly what he could. How funny it is that my father became friends with a demon hunter like me. In a way I am following his foot steps. Not just from befriending Sango but also liking Kagome….Wait what am I saying I do not like Kagome….do I?'_

Once Inuyasha snapped out of his trance, Sango and him started to work on how to transport a rock over to them. Then they started to work on how she could control the rocks to do what she pleased. But that was taking a while.

-------**With Sasuke and Naruto**------

Sasuke and Naruto didn't take Sakura outside to practice her powers like the rest, actually they had no idea what to do. Unfortunately for Naruto they decided to go to the library. How he hated that place.

"Sasuke-Teme, I cant find anything. What exactly are we looking for anyway?"

Sasuke was annoyed to. He is pretty good at finding information but he had no idea where to look. "Dobe does it look like I would know? Look up key word or something."

Naruto grunted. "And those key words would have to be?"

Sasuke was about ready to straggle his friend. How dunce could the male get? "Dobe." Sasuke said grunting all the way. "Look up something that has to do with erased memories or time skipping, or something."

Naruto sighed and disappeared off into the many bookshelf's. To bad for Sasuke though because one Naruto left Sakura came over to him. And Sasuke having no more patience anymore snapped.

"Hey, Sasuke-San?" Sakura asked.

"What?!" Sasuke shouted, making all the librarians to shush him.

Sakura glared at him and slammed the book down on the table. "Don't snap at me! I need to ask you a question!" Sakura screamed, causing the librarians to shush them even more.

Sasuke looked over to see her cute glare. He couldn't help but smirk. "What is it Sakura."

Sakura glare turned into a smile as she pointed to a page in a book. "Look, this one shows a picture of woman! She looks like me!" Sakura stated proudly.

Sasuke took the book with great ease, like he found something so precious. He looked up at the woman on the page and sure enough the woman did look like Sakura, except for the age difference.

"Sakura, put it down on the table, keep looking for more information." Sasuke said as he started to read the book.

It just wasn't Sasuke's day today because he never got his alone time. Ight after Sakura left, Naruto came huffing and couldn't help but comment on the book in Sasuke's hands.

"Teme, that looks like Sakura-Chan."

"That's because it is her, just from a different time."

"Well does it say anything about her power?"

"that is what I am trying to find….Dobe."

Naruto grunted in reply. He would of yelled at him, but seeing that they might have some idea how to help Sakura he didn't see that the time was fit.

After about three hours in the library, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura made their way to a lake. Taking the book along with them.

"So what do we do now?" Sakura asked as she looked at the lake.

Naruto smiled at her. "I guess we teach you how to use your power." Naruto laughed though. Puzzling Sakura.

"Why are you laughing Naruto?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "The Dobe is laughing because he is clueless on how to teach you."

"Hey! Neither do you Teme! So I wouldn't be just blaming me for it."

"Well then work together and teach me!" Sakura yelled.

The arguing men both looked at each other and sighed. "From the book, you use the water like you control any jutsu." Sasuke said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Sakura looked at them with yet again a confused face. "Huh?"

For the next hour Sasuke and Naruto filled Sakura in on jutsu's and from there they tried to help her try to control her powers.

**------About four hours later--------------**

After a hard dady of training/research the girls were sent home, Sasuke didn't want to take any chances so he put them three in one room where a bathroom was connected, so if they wanted to destroy something they could destroy their own room. The gang however, they went over to Tsunade's office.

"How was your training Inuyasha, Sasuke, and Naruto?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha grunted. "It's fine. Sango, surprisingly isn't half bad."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and sighed. "Eh not so good on our end." Naruto answered, since the Uchiha doesn't like to mention failure.

This caught Inuyasha's and Miroku's attention.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked.

"Since Sakura's memory was whipped out she doesn't remember anything ninja related, so we basically have to start from square one." Sasuke grunted out.

"That sucks." Inuyasha said rather bluntly.

"That's for your encouragement." Naruto said.

Soon silence fell apon the four as they made their way to Tsunade.

------**Tsunade's Office**---

The four men were standing in Tsunade's office, after Inuyasha and Miroku practically had a melt down when they saw Kaede, and now were waiting to hear if they found out anything.

"Did you find anything?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade looked over to Kaede and Kaede looked to the four men in front of them. They know that what they are about to say is going to crush the boys hearts. But they need to tell them this so they can prepare themselves.

"We have. But it isn't good." Kaede said.

"What does that mean." Inuyasha said rolling is eyes.

Tsunade sighed and went over to pull a scroll so it was now hanging from the top of the wall. In front of everyone was what looked like Kagome, Sango and Sakura. They were standing on a rock. Sango held her boomerang next to her, Kagome had a bow and arrow pointed to the opposite side of Sango. And Sakura was in the middle of the two, with water shaped like a sword in front of her, but not so you couldn't see her face.

"What is that?!" Naruto asked.

"they look like Sango, Kagome, and Sakura." Inuyasha said.

"Boys, what we are about to tell you can not be taken lightly. We need your full attention." Tsunade said.

The four men nodded and so Tsunade and Kaede took the time to explain everything to them.

"The three in front of you look like the girls, they are the ancestors of them. They were called……"

"The Black Rose." Tsunade finished.

"Yeah. And?" Miroku asked.

"You see boys, the ancestors on this poster, were world jumpers. They would go from world to world making everything is in order." Kaede said.

"A war broke out between two worlds and the girls interfered. Hopping to restore the peace between them." Tsunade added.

"So will Sakura-Chan, Sango, and Kagome have to take up the job of their ancestors? With the whole world jumping and all?" Naruto asked. They all seemed to be surprised that Naruto figured it out.

"Naruto, they don't need to world jump anymore, because time has made sure that worlds cant be combined." Tsunade said, causing Naruto to feel relief.

"But, time is repeating itself and there soon will be a war. You already know that it will have Naraku and Orochimaru as the leaders."

"like Kaede said, they will be in command of it, but I have a feeling they are after you. They made the girls forget their past so they could use them as bargaining chips to get you to do what ever they want."

"how did you figure that out Tsunade-Baa-Chan?"

"From me Naruto." Said a mystery voice. Everyone turned around to see Kakashi standing there smiling.

"Ok. And still the point?" Inuyasha and Sasuke asked at the same time.

The two old women sighed. It was like they had to spell it out for them.

"The Black Rose died during the battle…."

"and me and Tsunade analyzed the battle a couple hundred times and it seems that there was no way the women could avoid sacrificing themselves to finish the war."

The four men' eye's went wide. Realization hitting them. Like the Black Rose, the girls were to follow in their footsteps, and that meant….even to death.

Tsunade saw how grief-stricken they were. "I'm sorry we cant say there is a alternative. All we can tell you is that you spend as much time as you can with them, before they have to leave."

Sasuke turned his head to the opposite side so no one could see him break into a million pieces. Miroku couldn't believe it. He was taught never to take life for granted and here his Sango was going to get killed and she didn't even know it. Inuyasha was tightening and un-tightening his fists. He couldn't lose someone close to him again. Naruto was the only one out of the four to freely show his emotions for the situation. He cried, not a loud one but a silent one.

-------**Evil people!**----

Orochimaru and Naraku were sitting at a table, their lair somewhere deep underground.

"We have everything set." Naraku said.

"It will only be a matter of time before we attack Kohana and then we will get what we want and we will become unstoppable!" Orochimaru stated in a evil chuckle.

"Orochimaru, don't you get a feeling that your "master plan" for getting the women out of the way has been shattered."

Orochimaru shook his head towards his evil partner. "No. I can't be broken. Trust me."

"Well lets go over the plans again then."

"Fine."

Orochimaru took out two scrolls with blue prints on them. One was of the Kohana and the other was of the outskirts of Kohana.

"In order for this to work we need to plan accordingly. We got one chance at this."

Orochimaru looked up at Naraku and Naraku looked at him.

"Time to get ready for a war." They both said at the same time.

---------------------------------------

--------to be continued------------

-------------------------------

**Author's note: sorry for any grammer issues, I have to write two other chapters to 2 other stories today n I don't have time to reread. I'm sorry. Well that was a sucky chapter, it isn't long wither. I just ran out of stuff to put in this chapter. You see we have, I think, two more chapters until this is over.**

**So im sorry if the chapter was so bad. **

**Review if u like. I don't blame you if u don't. It really did suck ass.**


	16. Spilling your guts isnt so bad

**AUTHORS NOTE!: ****Oh my god, I haven't written in this story in like forever! I am soo sorry!! But school is swamping me with shit to do and I just can't update till the weekends and even that is a gamble. I want to thank everyone for reviewing through the whole story so far, and I think there are only 2 more chapters till this story is finished. But I am not to sure.**

**BUTTT ON A BETTER NOTE!! HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After hearing that Kagome, Sango, and Sakura would die in the line of battle, the four heart broken men made their way to Sasuke's house. Not really with it, they were to busy running down memory lane, thinking of the girls.

"I can't believe that they have to die." Naruto said under his breath still not wanting the fact to hit him.

"We can't do anything about it. We no nothing about this, and I wouldn't question Tsunade or the old hag." Inuyasha said.

"Let's just forget about this, we don't want the girls to see us sad. Then they would suspicious." Miroku said.

The three other guys nodded their heads as they entered the Uchiha mansion. When they entered, they could smell a splendid aroma of food fill their noses.

"Don't tell me they are trying to cook again." Sasuke said.

"How did they get out of a locked room?" Naruto asked.

"Little girls find their ways." Inuyasha said.

"Wait guys listen. They don't sound like little 13 year olds." Miroku pointed out.

The guys stealthily made their way to the kitchen, but they didn't get too far because the kitchen door swung open to reveal Kagome, Sango, and Sakura. Now back to the way they were.

"Inuyasha! Miroku!" Kagome and Sango yelled. They ran up into their arms. Not noticing the boys' confused faces.

Sakura laughed and was tackled to the ground by Naruto. Sasuke came over to her to but didn't hug her. That would have to wait for later.

"Nice to see you to Naruto."

Naruto looked up at her with a huge fox grin on his face. She finally knew who he was, no more introductions or anything! She was finally back to the Sakura that he missed so much.

"Sakura-Chan!" He said while squeezing her to death.

"Dobe stop it. You are choking her." Sasuke said.

"Oh." Naruto let go of Sakura. "Sorry Sakura-Chan."

With Inuyasha and Miroku they just stood there like two dopes and let the girls hug them to death. When they saw they were confused they looked at them and then they turned back to Sakura.

"Did you enjoy our pranks boys?" Sakura asked with a smirk.

"Oh my god, did you see their faces when we totally put needles in their asses?!" Kagome said trying to subside her laughter, but it was fruitless.

"I can't believe that we did that." Sango said smacking her palm on her hand.

"Wait….Does that mean you remember everything?!" Naruto shouted.

The girls nodded their heads and smiled. "Why? Is that a bad thing?" They asked at the same time.

"No." Inuyasha said. "It's better than explaining everything, which would be a pain."

-------------------**Author's note!!-------------**

**Ya so I decided to put this in the middle to get ur attention. Also this isn't my idea, I remember some story that had it in the middle and so own-age of this idea goes to that person…anyway. Now that they are 17 again, who should go with Sakura? Sasuke or Naruto? I need to know. EVERYONE BETTER TELL ME OR ELSE!! Ok on wit the story :) **

**---------------------------End of Note---------------**

"Ok then." The girls smiled at their friends and soon ran back into the kitchen to bring out a nice smelling meal for all of them to eat. The guys looked at each other and their mood suddenly fell again.

'_Now it is going to be harder than before. They remember everything and now….now we really have to spend a lot of time with them.' _Thought Sasuke as he watched _his_ Sakura smile brightly at him and Naruto.

'_Sango…..I am trying so hard not to make you worry about anything, but I just can't stand the thought of loosing you.' _Miroku thought as he also watched his Sango be herself.

'_Should I tell Kagome or not? I mean I know she likes be but…..if I tell her it will definitely make it harder for me to see her leave me. Especially if I spill my heart out to her.' _Inuyasha thought, staring at the ground, not wanting to look up at Kagome.

'_Sakura-Chan…..I…..I don't know how I can take losing someone so precious to me. First it was Sasuke, but we could at least bring him back, now it is going to be you. I don't know how I am going to cope with that.' _Naruto thought as one lone tear slide down his cheek.

When the girls were done setting up the table, they could sense the extremely sad atmosphere their friends held.

'_What could be wrong?' _they all thought.

Not liking that they seemed so torn apart, Kagome went to Inuyasha, Sango went to Miroku, and Sakura ran to be in-between Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hey Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha didn't look up and Kagome could feel his muscles tense up under her words.

'_What could make him like this? Maybe I should get him out of here.'_

Kagome turned to her two friends and nodded her head. "I'm gonna go and take Inuyasha out for a few hours. See you later."

Sakura and Sango nodded their heads and watched as Kagome walked Inuyasha out of the house and head to where ever Kagome was going.

Sango then looked at Miroku and saw he was somewhat like Inuyasha. But he was staring at her with those eyes that said i-know-something-you-don't-know-and-i-don't-like-it.

"Sakura, I'm gonna do what Kagome is doing. Miroku is acting really strange. See you when I can."

"Sure Sango. I think the guys need a break for each other for a while." Sakura said.

When Miroku and Sango left Sakura turned around so she could face her two friends. She could see Naruto was staring at her with a single tear trickling down his cheek. She looked over to Sasuke and could see that he as more distant than usual.

"Ok guys what is going on? All of a sudden you all went emo on me!" Sakura said. (**AN: sry if I offended anyone in that sentence. ( )**

"It's nothing Sakura." Sasuke said as he made his way to the couch.

Sakura watching Sasuke closely until he sat, well more like plopped, down on the couch.

"Naruto? Are you going to tell me?" Sakura asked, hopping that he would tell her.

But to her surprise he didn't either, he just gave her a sad smile and joined Sasuke on the couch.

'_What has gotten into them? I hope Sango and Kagome are having more luck than I am. God it's like pulling teeth.'_

--------_**With Inuyasha and Kagome**_------------

Kagome had no idea where she was going. All she knew was that she needed to find a nice quiet place so she could get to the bottom of this whole thing.

After walking in any direction she felt like it, with Inuyasha in tow, Kagome saw a nice patch of grass on a hill. Sitting down on it and pulling Inuyasha down as well, they just sat there. The silence bothered Kagome to no end, and she turned her body all the way around so she could face Inuyasha.

"Ok Inuyasha, it's time to tell me what is wrong. And now!"

Inuyasha just grunted and stared at the ground with no intentions of looking at her.

"Come on Inuyasha. This is stupid. Tell me what is wrong." Kagome saw that her words were not getting through to him at all.

'_Fine if you won't look at me, I'll have to force you!'_

Kagome moved closer to Inuyasha, drew out her hand from her side, and lifted his chin up so he could get a good luck at her. When Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes, she never thought she would see sorrow cross his face.

"(gasp!)" Kagome let go of his chin and stared wide eyed at him. Inuyasha, now not wanting to move his eyes from hers, just watched her reaction.

"Kagome……" It was the first word he had said since he went into mental breakdown.

"Yes?" Kagome asked. Her shocked expression still there. Poor Kagome because what Inuyasha did next would send her into even more confusing turmoil.

Inuyasha moved closer to Kagome and tackled her into a hug. But this hug wasn't a friendly hug or a hug you give someone when they are sad, no, it was a different hug. It was filled with sadness, possessiveness, and not wanting to let go-ness.

Kagome was so confused that she had no idea what to do. All she did was speak his name. "I-I-Inuyasha…?"

When Kagome started to hug him back she could feel him shaking in her grasp.

Again, she questioned him. "Inuyasha?" This time though, she was down right worried as hell.

"Kagome….I don't want to lose you. You mean a lot to me and I can't picture losing you. I may hide the fact that I am oblivious, but the truth is Kagome….is that…..it's the total opposite."

Kagome watched as Inuyasha spilled his heart out to her. She couldn't believe that he did that. Sure she had a crush on him but she never thought in a million years he would return her feelings. Why all of a sudden was he spilling his gut now? Was this a joke?

"Inuyasha! This better not be a joke or else….."

Kagome didn't get to finish her sentence because Inuyasha kissed her. Kagome's eyes went wide, but they soon closed shut. Enjoying every bit of the kiss. Not wanting to leave him hanging she leaned into the kiss even deeper. Having her now laying across his lap, Inuyasha was bent backwards to give Kagome more room to lay down on him. Having the need to breath, Kagome reluctantly pulled away.

She looked to see that she was on top of Inuyasha, but to her surprise he didn't care at all.

"Inuyasha…..sorry…..I….."

Inuyasha shook his head from side to side. "Don't be."

"Huh? I don't get it. How come all of a sudden you opened up?" She asked now returning to being confused as can be.

"Because Kagome. I realized that life is too short to not admit something to the person you find precious."

Kagome smiled at him and trusted herself on him; arms open wide, hugging the life out of him. She was so happy; she never knew that she could be so happy.

The new couple sat there on the hill, in each other arms. Not wanting to go back to the house.

-------------_**With Miroku and Sango**_---------

Sango and Miroku walked around the park for a while, not one of them wanting to bring up the subject of why they all just suddenly became so…so broken.

Sango looked all around the park and saw a nice park bench next to a breathtaking view of a lake. Grabbing Miroku's hand she led him to the bench and they sat down on it, looking at the view.

'_Why is that either I or Miroku spill our guts it is in front of a pond or some type of body of water? Funny how that works. Maybe because our relationship is like the water. Either one of us, the cause of a ripple, and then the other one pulling away from it.'_

Sango shook her head from her pointless musings and turned to Miroku. "Miroku, can you please tell me why you all of a sudden turned so gloomy."

Miroku turned to her and his eyes looked at her with the same expression as they did before they left the house. "Sango….I don't think that it's my place to tell you……It's complicated….."

Sango huffed at him and turned her attention to the lake. "Yeah right. What a load of shit Miroku."

Miroku shook his head. _'I knew she would be stubborn like this.' _He scooted closer to Sango and placed his hand on top of hers. Causing Sango to turn around to him with the intention to back hand him but he caught her wrist easily. Encircling it with his larger one.

"Sango, please, you have to trust me on this. I can't tell you but I want you to trust me ok?"

Sango looked into those eyes and saw that they still remained the same as they were when she brought up this subject.

"I don't get why you can't just tell me. I mean come on it isn't like I am going to die or something."

Miroku mentally cringed at that thought. She had no idea just how right she was. Sango could see the way his body was tensing up. All because of the comment she said to him. Did he really think that he would lose her that easily?

"Miroku…..Are you ok?"

Miroku simply nodded. _'I guess I will have to remind her that I still am in love with her. I can't go another day without her knowing that she is the one.'_

Miroku looked over to see Sango looking out at the scenery. He couldn't miss the fact that she was so beautiful. The lake reflecting of her face, it made her seem almost angelic.

'_She is so beautiful.'_

Miroku couldn't control his actions any further. Seeing his goddess just sitting there out in the open waiting for him, he couldn't hold back. Taking Sango's hand again, she turned around only to have Miroku land a lip lock on her.

'_What the…? Why does it feel so good?!'_

At first Sango was going to back hand him for invading her personal space but once she felt his warm lips touching hers, that thought left her. She gingerly closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss even more. Making Miroku smile in the kiss. Sango took her hands and placed them around his neck.

After their whole kissing fest, Sango pulled away, looking deeply into Miroku's eyes. Miroku could see that Sango cared about him very much.

"Sango, don't worry." He pulled her up onto his lap, now having her sit on him, while he cuddled her in an adorable way. "All you need to know is that you're very important to me."

Sango looked at him and smiled, leaning her head into his chest. "As you are to me Miroku."

-----_**Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke**_------

Sakura was watching her two friends sit on the couch lifeless. It wasn't like them, well only one of them, to act so distant with her.

Not liking this one bit she sat on the coffee table in front of them, hoping to get their attention.

"Ok you two better spill what ever it is that has you both on the edge lately. It's really starting to scare me." She said.

"It's nothing Sakura." Sasuke said as he looked straight at her dead in the eye.

Sakura simply shook her head and looked over to Naruto. "I will believe you if Naruto can tell me everything is alright."

Sakura wasn't stupid; she knew that Sasuke could keep secrets or bad news tucked away until they needed to be released. But Naruto, he is a different story.

Naruto looked up to see Sakura giving him a please-tell-me look. And normally Naruto would tell her anything, he always did, but this one bit of information just couldn't be shared with her at the moment.

"I'm kinda tired now Sakura-Chan. I'm gonna go to bed." Naruto couldn't lie to her, it wasn't in his nature to, so he made an excuse to get out of it.

Sakura was about to stop him, but saw that he did look a little tired and watched him walk into a bed room.

'_We will have a chat a little later Naruto.'_

When Naruto left her eye sight she sighed and took the abandoned seat next to Sasuke on the couch.

"Why can't you both tell me what it is? I promise I won't tell anyone." Sakura said while she looked down at her feet.

Sasuke looked to his side and saw that she was really worried and sad about this whole thing.

'_She is worried that we won't tell her. Imagine if we did tell her. She would be a wrecking ball. It's better this way.'_

Sasuke sighed and said his signature "Hn."

Sakura stared at her feet for a while, trying to figure out what exactly they were not telling her. With all those secret meetings the Hokage took the girls out of when they were going through childhood again, who knows what they were talking about.

Sasuke watched her as she shook her head repeatedly. _'Time to tell her.'_

Sasuke, very slyly, moved closer to Sakura. When he saw that she didn't notice that he moved closer to her, he took his hand and made it so he could lift up her chin. When Sakura let him lift her chin up he saw that she was crying.

"Sakura….."

"I don't get why you won't tell me. Is it because I am weak?" She looked at him with those hurt sea green eyes.

Sasuke shook his head. "No. You're anything but." Sasuke then made their distance become closer. Stopping about a inch away from her face.

"Sakura, since I came back I realized what I left behind. And it was you. I was bent on revenge, I was blind. Now though, I see that……." Sasuke couldn't figure out how to word his last part to her.

'_Now I see that I want you, all of you.' _He thought to himself as he stroked her cheek. _'Well actions do speak louder than words.' _

With his mind made up he closed their distance that they had and kissed her. Sakura was extremely surprised. She would never have guessed that ice-cube Sasuke would be saying this to her or kissing her for that matter.

She just closed her eyes and went with the flow, not really knowing what to do. Sasuke smirked into the kiss and made his hands trail all over her. Sakura let her hands move on their own and they started to play with his hair. Soon Sakura had to breath and she pulled them apart. She could see the traditional Uchiha smirk plastered on his face.

"Good night Sakura." Sasuke said as he pecked her on the lips once again and made his way into his bed.

Sakura didn't move from the couch. She just sat there like a log.

'_So what just happened?'_

'_**I believe that the Uchiha Sasuke just told you he is head over heals for you. He is a great kisser to.'**_

'_NO shit Sherlock.'_

Sakura sighed. Getting up from the couch she made her way to Naruto's room, she knew he wouldn't be a sleep. If she knew him, and she did, she would know he would be up all night trying to forget about the awful thing that plagued his mind.

Sakura knocked quietly on the door and could hear him shuffling up to get the door.

"Oh, Sakura-Chan! I was just about to…."

Sakura smiled at him. "Save it Naruto. You and I both know that you just needed some time alone." Sakura looked behind him trying to get a glimpse of his room. "Mind if I come in?"

Naruto shook his head, I was gonna go outside, I have a feeling you are not gonna let me leave here without an answer. So would you like to join me?" He said as he scratched the back of his head.

Sakura smiled at him again. "you read my mind Naruto."

And with that Naruto lead them outside into the Uchiha Garden. Once Naruto found a spot for them he sat himself down and then helped Sakura sit down as well.

"Spill it Naruto."

Naruto shook his head from side to side. "Sakura, I promise you if I could, I would. But I cant."

Sakura was furious again. "Why cant you nor Sasuke tell me! What is the fucking reason?!"

"Sakura." Naruto said with a stern look in his eyes. Sakura never seen him so serious. And he took off her suffix to.

'_He must be really serious.'_

Taking her hand she placed it on her shoulder. "Naruto….."

Naruto looked deeply into her emerald eyes that shown even brighter since the moon was out.

"Sakura, just trust me on this." Naruto took her hand and removed it from his shoulder, not letting go he wrapped his hand around her smaller one. "You have no need to worry about it. We all just realized something that happened while you three were little girls and we just don't want to lose you all again."

Naruto pulled Sakura's hand, making her bump into Naruto's chest. "I don't want to lose you ever again Sakura-Chan. The first time was enough for me to be scared." He said as he held he in a tight, but not so tight embrace.

"Naruto….your sweet. But I know that isn't it." Sakura said her words being soft.

'_I wish I could Sakura-Chan. But I don't want you to worry.'_

Naruto smiled a foxy grin and pulled Sakura out of their warm hug. Sakura looked up at him and before she knew it, he kissed her to. Sakura was once again surprised and wrapped one hand around his neck while one hand was left to draw circles in his chest. Naruto was jumping for joy on the inside and Kyuubi already wanted to claim her as theirs so Sasuke couldn't steal her from them.

The kiss stopped when Naruto pulled away. He could sense Sasuke watching them and that the others were coming back.

"They are back Sakura-Chan." He said while he gently picked Sakura up and then placed her on the ground. While he did he glared at Sasuke and showed that Sakura was his.

"Oh. Well I'll go see how Kagome and Sango are, you can go back to sleep." Sakura said as she smiled at him.

"Hai Sakura-Chan."

Sakura and Naruto walked in right at the time when Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku walked in. Sakura could see that Sango and Miroku were together and surprisingly so were Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha and Miroku. Hurry up before we lock you out of the room." Naruto said as he dashed into the big room he came out of.

Inuyasha and Miroku kissed their girls good night and ran into the room as well.

"Did you guys get anything out of them?" Sakura asked as she sat down on the couch.

"Not one single thing." Sango said.

"Except confessions. Well me and Sango did at least." Kagome said.

"Yeah. What about you Sakura? What happened here while we were trying to get our men back to normal?"

Sakura turned red at the memory of both Naruto and Sasuke displaying affection towards her.

'_We know that is going to cause trouble.'_

'_**But two guys fighting over us?! How sweet is that?!'**_

'_That would only mean someone will get broken hearted. And I don't like to be the cause of that.'_

"We take that as they both did then." Kagome said smiling at how Sakura glared and blushed at the same time.

"What I don't get is why they all of a sudden, all four of them, spill their guts to us tonight." Sango said.

"We can ask Tsunade-Sama tomorrow. She would know. I have a feeling she is behind this, somehow." Sakura said.

With that the three girls walked back into the big room they were locked in before.

--------**the boys**------

Inuyasha and Miroku were looking at each other like they grew another head. "I cant believe that you confessed!" they said at the same time.

"Me?! What about you?!" they again said at the same time.

"Ok that is really annoying cut it out." Sasuke said.

Miroku sighed and sat down on one of the beds. Inuyasha did the same but turned his attention to the two remaining men. "What about you two? What did you do?"

When Inuyasha mentioned this he could see Sasuke glaring at Naruto and Naruto glaring at Sasuke.

'_I take it that they both told her and now want to compete for her.' _Miroku thought.

"You both told her didn't you?" Miroku said.

They both nodded their heads. But quickly got back to glaring at each other. "She is mine Dobe. Get over it."

Naruto started to growl at Sasuke, showing his demon-like fangs in the process. "ME?! Why don't you?!"

Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other and nodded their heads. Getting up they separated the two men before they would shed any blood in the room.

"Why don't we take this up tomorrow, its late and we are exhausted." Inuyasha said.

When Naruto and Sasuke glared at Inuyasha, Inuyasha simply took out his sword and made it huge. Making them sigh in defeat and have them all make their way off into bed.

-------------

----to

-----be-

------continued----

--------------------------

**Author's Note: well ok so there are four romance scenes, I'm sry if they all are the same, it's kinda hard to try to think of four short romantic moments lol. And I apologize if Inuyasha is out of character, or if anyone is out of character for that matter.**

**Next there is the final battle. HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THE CHAPTER!!**

**I MADE IT PRETTY LONG IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF!!**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	17. Final BattlePart 1

**AUTHORS NOTE!: ****I am sorry for my wicked long delay in posting a chapter. My reason? Well one of them was the lack of how the hell to write a really, really good chapter. And other one was that I had to update all my other stories. So shoot me, kill me with what ever you would like. If you flame me, I honestly don't blame you. ALSO for the whole who should go with Sakura, well it is going to be SakuXSasu. For Naruto I'm going to have him go with Hinata, even though she really doesn't play a role in the story. You will see how I tie her in here.**

"Talking" _'Thoughts' __**'Inner ppl'**_** 'Sango' **_'Sakura' _'Kagome'

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next morning everyone was around the table eating breakfast. No words were exchanged during this activity. Mostly everyone was feeling awkward around each other. Just because all the men spilled their hearts out to the young ladies.

'_Ugh. This is a very quiet breakfast. What the fuck.'_

Sakura looked around to see that her two friends had the same exact, well almost exact, thought as her.

To her relief though, Naruto got up and stared at Sakura. "Hey Sakura-Chan. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

This caused Sasuke to glare at his friend. He had no idea what he was going to do and if he tried anything on Sakura he will make sure Naruto got a black eye for it.

Sakura smiled his way and nodded her head. "Sure Naruto."

Kagome and Sango gave Sakura a few winks. Expecting Naruto to do something so unpredictable that he would sweep Sakura off her feet. Sakura glared at her friends and shook her head in disgust.

The three remaining boys watched the exchange and gave Kagome and Sango questionable looks. That ended in the two of them laughing. They thought about how much fun they could have, playing with the boys minds on what they thought the girls were thinking.

While Kagome and Sango tortured the three remaining men in the dinning room, Sakura and Naruto were in the kitchen.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sakura asked, a little confused and curious.

Naruto placed his dish in the sink and sighed. "Sakura-Chan….remember last night and the couple of weeks? How I have been acting a little to flirty with you lately?"

Sakura nodded her head at him. Where could he be going with this? She had no clue what to expect from him. He was predictable but yet unpredictable at the same time.

"Yeah? Where are you going with this Naruto?"

"Well Sakura-Chan. I know your gonna kill me for not telling you first. But…..before this mission I talked to Hinata-Chan and well……"

Sakura watched as her friend started to turn red with embarrassment. _'Oh well I feel like an idiot! How come I didn't see it before?! He asked her out and she said yes before our mission and he has seen her in me for this whole mission. No wonder he all of a sudden started to like me.'_

Sakura smiled at Naruto with her all-knowing smile. "So you and Hinata-Chan are a couple. HOW CUTE!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and gave her his fox grin. _'Thank god she is smart. Otherwise it would have been to much torture for me to explain it to her.'_

'_**But if she is so smart, why didn't she see the Uchiha's feelings for her earlier in life.'**_

'_It is because he hurt her when she was younger and she just didn't think he liked her like that.'_

"So…..your not mad?"

Sakura looked at him with confusion once again. "What do you mean….." Sakura stopped mid sentence for the realization hit her. "NARUTO UZUMAKI! YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!"

Naruto's face dropped and he braced himself for a long and brutal awakening once Sakura got to him.

The people in the other room heard Sakura scream and everyone got up out of their seats. They watched as all of a sudden Naruto came bursting out of the kitchen and to see a flaming Sakura after him. Naruto ran to the other side of the table and Sakura just took a few steps forward, but she was so mad that her footprints left craters.

Kagome and Sango looked at Naruto with confusion and the three men looked at Sakura with pure fear.

"Sakura-Chan. What did Naruto do?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. He couldn't have said something that offending."

Sakura just ignored them. "NARUTO! IF YOU EVER LEAVE ME OUT IN THE DARK AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU!"

Naruto rubbed his neck again and chuckled nervously. "He, He, He. Come on Sakura-Chan. Don't take it personally. I still like you."

Sakura was slapping her forehead, while Kagome and Sango looked at them with uttermost confusion pasted on their face. Sasuke was glaring at Naruto and Inuyasha and Miroku just watched the scene unfold.

Sakura was about to lunge at him but Kagome and Sango took both of Sakura's arms and held her back. Sakura was wiggling and squirming everywhere. Her legs were flailing and her arms looked like windmills.

"Sakura. Calm down. What did Naruto say to you?" Sango said in a soft tone. Hoping the soft tone will calm down her anger.

"The dunce didn't tell me beforehand!"

"What are you talking about Sakura-Chan?" Kagome asked, really confused now.

"Come on Sakura-Chan! It isn't like I was hurting anyone."

Sakura's eyes nearly snapped out of her eyes. She was definitely going to kill him. "NARUTO! IF YOU ONLY KNEW!"

Sakura broke free of the two girls arms and ran full speed at Naruto. Sasuke was getting really annoyed that the both of them wasn't telling any of them what was said in that kitchen. So Sasuke set up a barrier around Naruto and it sent Sakura backwards to land on her butt.

"What was that for Sasuke?!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke glared at the beauty in front of him and shook his head. _'I never had someone yell like that to me before. But that's why I am so attracted to her.'_

"So you or Dobe over here can tell us what you two were talking about."

Naruto's eyes went wide and he looked dead into Sakura's eyes. What was she going to say. He desperately didn't want anyone to really know about them yet. He hoped to God that she wouldn't rat him out.

'_Come on Sakura-Chan! Make up a wicked good excuse!'_

Sakura looked to see everyone waiting to see what she was going to say.

'_What should I say……I have to find something that fits what I have been yelling at him for. I would be damned if I spill his secret. He is like a brother to me.'_

Sakura looked into everyone's eyes and smiled. "Well Naruto pulled me aside because he didn't want to feel unmanly around you three men. He said he has been feeling pain in his chest and so I looked at it and it was really severe. So that is why I was yelling at him. For having his mind clouded by manly pride."

Everyone looked at the both of them and some just shook their head while others mouthed "oh".

"Wow. From the way you guys were shouting at each other it was like you were going to kill him." Miroku said laughing to himself.

Everyone laughed with him but when Miroku said that Sakura started to back-up a bit. Her eyes started to cloud back to all sorts of memories.

**Flashbacks!**

**-----------Sakura, Sango, and Kagome are fighting the evil demon. When the demon shot some strange light on them they all stopped dead in their tracks and couldn't move. The light was so warm. But as they were stuck in the light they all heard a whisper:**

"**Go back from which you came,"**

"**Flam those who stand in your way,"**

"**Slay those who ignore your warnings,"**

"**But beware…..for once it is released……it is the end."**

**------------------------------------**

**Sakura is in the library with Sasuke and Naruto. She is about the age of 13 and naïve as ever. She was told to look for a book that had anything to do with old times. She found a pretty looking book and thought it was good enough. Not wanting to wait any longer to read it she opened it up and saw a picture of herself, but she was much older. When she gave it to Sasuke he seemed troubled and stashed it in his vest.**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Sakura, Age 5, watches as Kaede lead them to a mid forties woman. Sakura asked Kaede if they were to stay there and Kaede said it was just so the adults could "talk" about something.**

**-------------------------------------------**

**Age 13, again, everyone is walking to the Uchiha's house. Sasuke said something about how they needed to talk to the Hokage about something they found. They locked the girls into a room. But not before Sakura could see where Sasuke hid the book.**

**--------------------------------------**

**At age 16, Sango, Kagome, and Sakura are looking at the men. They all were seriously depressed and wouldn't open up to why they were so depressed. Also once they did it wasn't what they had in mind. It was exact opposite of what they thought. Why would they open their hearts now?**

**--------------------End Flashbacks**

'_This whole thing has to do something with this book! I know it!'_

"Sakura." Inuyasha sternly stated.

Sakura blinked a few times and looked to see everyone looking at her weirdly. She shook her head and ran to the boys room. But everyone thought that she was running to her room.

"What is wrong with her?" Miroku said. Seriously confused as hell.

Naruto got a glare shot at him by Sasuke and everyone made their way to the girls room. The door was locked though. So they could only speak to her outside the door.

"I hope Sakura is ok." Sango said.

"She looked really rattled when Inuyasha snapped her out of her thoughts." Kagome said.

"What could she be thinking about?" Miroku asked.

"Has to be something the Dobe said."

"Hey why are you blaming me?!"

"Because you were the one to make her go all stressed out." Inuyasha said bluntly.

---With Sakura---

She locked the boys door and could hear everyone's mumbles from the hall.

'_I can't worry about that right now. All those meetings…..everything. It has to deal with what ever is in that book I found in the library. I have to get to the bottom of this.'_

Sakura set off towards Sasuke's bed. She smirked and with a flick of her wrist the mattress was thrown against the wall. In the box spring was a big ancient book. The same book she found in the library.

Taking a deep breath Sakura opened the book to the most random page and before she knew it she wasn't in Kohana anymore.

----With everyone else----

Kagome and Sango were just about to bust the door open until they felt light headed.

"W-What is g-going on?" Sango said shakily.

Miroku ran to her and caught her before she hit the ground. Everyone went to look at her until Kagome started to fall to the ground.

"S-Something doesn't f-feel r-right." Kagome said before Inuyasha caught her before, she too, hit the ground.

"What is happening to them?" Naruto asked as he looked Kagome and Sango up and down with calculating eyes.

"Put them on the couch." Sasuke said. He looked back at Sakura's door and glared at it. He had no idea if she succumbed to the same thing. But of course he lost the key and couldn't open the door.

"They are just asleep." Miroku said relieved.

"But what made them fall asleep like that." Inuyasha asked.

"Stress?" Naruto threw out there.

Sasuke glared at him and Naruto just shrugged his shoulders.

---With Sakura-------

She looked around her surroundings. It was a forest with great destruction. It looked like a huge battle erupted. Sakura walked around the sight only to see dead bodies all over the place.

'_Who could do this much destruction?! It's sickening!'_

Sakura started to walk and then that walk soon turned into a run she started to near a hill. She could sense nine people on that hill. Once she got there she nearly gasped.

Right in front of her was three full grown women. One looked like her and the other 2 looked like Sango and Kagome.

'_Insane!'_

'**I know right?'**

Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin.

'_Sango?!'_

'Don't forget me too!'

'_Kagome?!'_

Sakura looked to see her 2 friends right next to her.

'_Are you seeing what I am seeing.'_

'Unfortunately yes. This is insane. These chicks look exactly like us.'

'**Yeah. And the worse part is, is that I think this is what the men and Kaede and Tsunade have been talking about behind our backs.'**

'_I wonder why they look like us.'_

'If we watch I think we could find out.'

The three girls nod at each other and watched the scene unfold. They watched as the three look alike women got up, with great difficulty, and stood in front of the four men. The men looked at the women with immense shock. The two evil men, from what the girls could figure out, were standing there with ugly smirks on their faces. The men glared at the snake and bear looking men. The women got on their feet, grabbed their tools and smiled one sad smile towards the men.

The men were holding in their cries as they saw their friends rush into the final strike.

Sakura, Sango, and Kagome watched with widened eyes as the scene went further and further along.

The girls watched as the women formed a triangle and they started to run full out at the evil men. All the more chanting some chant that the girls recognized from a while ago.

"**Go back from which you came,"**

"**Flam those who stand in your way,"**

"**Slay those who ignore your warnings,"**

"**But beware…..for once it is released……it is the end."**

With that the women extended their weapons and made the final strike against the evil men. But little did they know is that the evil men casted a killing spell on them as well. Not wanting to go down without a fight. Then the women would be struck with a huge sword right through their chest. Piercing all of them in one strike.

The girls watched as the women fell like flies. The evil men also fell and dispersed into ashes. While the women were caught by their friends.

"If only we could of have known they were going to do that then we could still be alive."

"But Sakino….remember the spell. But beware for once…"

"…it is released it is the end. Meaning…"

"That once we shed blood so will the evil. I k-know that Sanako and Kaho."

"You just wisshhhh….." Sanako couldn't finish. She died right then and there. But Kaho finished the sentence.

"That it could be different." And so the two remaining women died in the arms of their lovers and friends.

Sakura, Sango, and Kagome watched as tears dripped from their eyes and skidded down their cheeks.

'_How sad.'_

'**Those girls look like us.'**

'And the bear man looked like Naraku….'

'**You don't think……?'**

'_Exactly. These are our ancestors….'_

'We have to follow in their footsteps.'

'_Why would the boys not tell us?'_

'**They don't want to lose us like those men lost the women.'**

'But don't they know that without us knowing it would kill us faster.'

'_You know what this means girls….right?'_

'**We have to get to work.'**

'What about the boys? Should we kick their ass now or later?'

Sango and Sakura looked at each other and shook their head.

'_No we don't have time. Maybe later.'_

'**Sakura is right. If we want to beat the system we need all the time we can get.'**

'Ok. But then after that we are seriously going to kick their asses!' Kagome added to the conversation. Which got a few giggles and smirks.

With their final thought, they all closed their eyes and their bodies started to vanish away from the dream plane.

Meanwhile the our puzzled men watched the two girls on the couch.

"How long do you think they will be out cold for?" Inuyasha asked everyone as he held Kagome's hand out of pure fear.

Miroku looked up to Inuyasha and shrugged his shoulders. He then looked to see Sasuke and Naruto trying to figure out how to get back into the room.

"Teme! Why did you just have to lose the key to the door?!"

"Well sorry Dobe. It isn't like I have guests at all and so there was no need to lock rooms!" Sasuke grunted out angrily.

Before anyone could do anything the two girls on the couch started to wake up. Miroku and Inuyasha were relieved.

"Guys get over here! Kagome and Sango are waking up!" Inuyasha yelled to Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke stopped their fighting and ran over to the couch. The four men watched in curiosity as Kagome and Sango sat up cautiously.

"Well that was…..different." Kagome said as she turned to Sango.

Sango nodded her head at Kagome and looked around to see all the men looking right at them.

"Why are you guys staring at us like that?"

Miroku nearly jumped out of his seat. "Your kidding right?! You two just fainted in the middle of the hallway. For no reason at all."

"Oh yeah." Kagome said as she giggled at her own airhead ness.

"Wait…..where is Sakura?" Sango asked to Kagome.

Kagome stopped laughing and blinked a few times towards Sango. Sasuke and Naruto stared at the women on the couch and moved closer to them.

"She is in the room. Remember Teme couldn't unlock it." Naruto filled them in.

Sango and Kagome looked at each other. Debating if they should tell the men that they knew about it. If they told them it might break their hearts. But then they could help them with the task they needed to do.

'_What do we do?'_ Sango thought. But thankfully she didn't have to think about for to long since the door down the hallway opened.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto shouted down the hall.

Kagome and Sango got up from the couch and stood in front of the four men.

"So you made it out just fine I see." Sango said to Sakura.

Sakura, who was walking down the hall, smiled up at her two friends and nodded.

"At least I didn't fall asleep and had to be watched on the couch." Sakura said teasingly.

"Ha, ha your funny." Kagome said.

The four men looked at the girls with narrowing eyes.

"What are you talking about." Inuyasha said to the girls.

Sango and Kagome looked at Sakura as if to ask her if they should tell them about how they know about everything. Sakura looked at them and smiled.

"Inuyasha don't worry about it. We are fine and that is all that counts." She said as Sakura adjusted her vest.

"Your hiding something Sakura." Sasuke glared at her as he tried to figure out what exactly she could be hiding from them.

"Not as much as you hide from us." Kagome blurted out.

The four men's eyes went wide and they stared at each other and then back to the three 16 year olds.

"What are you talking about?" Miroku asked nervously.

'_If they find out we are so screwed.' _Inuyasha thought as he watched the scene unfold.

"What do **you** think we are talking about?" Sango asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

Sakura shook her head and sighed. "Girls come on. We can yell later. Right now we need to find a way to beat this system." Sakura interrupted as she pulled the big book out of her vest. Causing the men to have their mouths drop to the floor.

"How did you get that Sakura-Chan?!" Naruto yelled, a little worried of what she knew or was trying to figure out.

Kagome turned to the men and sighed. "Well now that the Cat is out of the bag here it goes. When Sakura ran into **your** room she found the book and opened it. This made all of us enter some flashback thing."

"Which is why we "fell asleep" out of no where. When we were in the "flashback" we learned everything that has happened tour ancestors. Along with everything we needed to know about this soon to be war that will happen in a year." Sango added.

"Ending with us now trying to find a way not to get killed." Sakura added with a frown on her face.

The men looked at the girls and nearly braced themselves for that they were about to say next.

"Just for your information……the old hag and Tsunade-Sama said that there was no way around it." Inuyasha said as he waited for their reactions.

"Did they see what happened? I think not. So stop thinking negative and start thinking **POSITIVE**!" Kagome ordered.

Sango and Sakura looked up and smiled at Kagome for her outburst. They saw that the men were stricken with shock and after a few minutes it seemed to motivate them to help try to find a alternate way.

"Soon we will be able to do what our ancestors couldn't do. We will try our hardest to find a way out of our "set in stone" fate." Sango said in a whisper as she and everyone got to work.

-------_**A year later**_------

It has been a year since the new "Black Rose" found out about their gloomy fate. And between that time Tsunade, Kaede, Inuyasha, Naruto, Miroku, and Sasuke have helped the girls in every possible way they could.

Now today was the day where all their hard training and preparation was put to the test. While they helped the Black Rose, the men also became stronger. For they found out that Naraku and Orochimaru were after them primarily and not the women at all. The women were just an obstacle for them, but a big one at that.

"You ready Sango?" Kagome asked as she put on her stylish armor. Kagome was wearing a short sleeve black shirt, with black arm protectors. She wore a mid-thigh flaring skirt with black flats. On her back was a case with many bows and around her right shoulder was her white bow.

Sango looked at Kagome and nodded her head. "We have been training for this day for a long time now." She said as she picked up her new red and white boomerang. She was wearing her original hunting uniform.

"Let's hope there isn't a lot of destruction." Sakura said. The two women turned to her and nodded in agreement.

Sakura got up and sheathed her long sharp sword. She was wearing a dark orange tube top with red capris and black heels.

"Let's do this girls." Sango said as she, Kagome, and Sakura exit their changing room.

When they exited in front of them was Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sasuke. Kagome went to Inuyasha, Sango went to Miroku, and Sakura went to Sasuke.

"Where is Naruto?" Kagome asked as she made her way to Inuyasha.

Sasuke grunted and sighed. "The Dobe had to make sure his girl friend was safe." Sasuke said with a irritated face.

"Oh you can't blame him. I think it is cute." Sango said as she grabbed Miroku and kissed him. While they exited the room. Kagome did the same thing and that just left Sakura and Sasuke.

"Thank god. I thought they would never leave." Sasuke said as he grabbed Sakura and made her go crashing into his chest.

"Come on Sasuke-Kun. This is a huge battle. Please get along with them." Sakura said as she buried her face into his chest.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said as he lowered his head to burry his nose into her pink locks.

Sakura smiled into his chest and hugged him tight. She could feel his muscular arms wrap around her. When she looked up, she could see him smirking.

"What is so funny Uchiha." Sakura said narrowing her eyes at him.

Sasuke didn't say anything and just kissed her on the lips. When the kiss was broken Sakura looked up and could see the smug smile in his eyes; making her shake her head. He then lowered his head so his mouth was right next to her ear.

"If that snake touches you……I will kill him." Sasuke said with possessiveness clearly evident in his low growl.

Sakura giggled at him and broke away from him. "Hate to ruin the magical moment Sasuke-Kun…..but we need to get going. I have a feeling that it is about to start.

Sasuke glared at her for ruining his moment but none the less he followed her out to the gates of Kohana.

----_**At the Western Gate of Kohana**_----

Sakura, Sango, and Kagome watched as almost every ninja in the village got into their designated positions.

"KOHANA! LISTEN UP!" Tsunade yelled. Causing everyone to stop dead in their tracks to look up at their leader.

"You know the plan. No one moves from their assigned spot. I want to avoid as many casualties as possible."

"HAI!" shouted every ninja.

Kaede turned to the seven people to her left and smiled a small smile.

"Naruto, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sasuke. You know that you are responsible for finding Naraku and Orochimaru. Once you find them try to get them as weak as you can. For the weaker they are the less percent chance Kagome, Sango, and Sakura will not have to use their special move."

"Yeah we know old hag." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha! Don't talk disrespectful to Kaede." Kagome said in a murderous tone.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sighed. _'How did I ever fall for you Kagome.'_

"_**BOOM"**_

Everyone turned to the direction that they heard the loud ear popping noise.

"It has begun! GIVE IT YOUR ALL!" Tsunade said as she put on her game face and waited with anticipation for the huge group of ninja's to attack.

Sango turned to the Hokage and nodded her head. "They will be here in five….four…..three…..two….."

She couldn't even finish her sentence for a bunch of sound ninja came up and started to attack.

Sango, Kagome, and Sakura all hide in a tree as they watched the battle begin.

"Do you think everything will be ok?" Kagome asked as she saw all the ninja's give it their all.

"Yes. I think so." Sango said.

They turned to see Sakura watching the battle closely. They looked down to see what she was looking at.

Below them were Junin's and Sound Ninja's got at it full force. Metal clashed against metal. Jutsu was used against Jutsu. Some tried to plant a few surprises in the battle once in a while but it was like once one sound ninja died another would take their place.

"His army…..it is like there are millions of them." Sakura said.

"That means…." Kagome said all knowingly to Sakura.

"That we will have to enter the battled before there is no one left in Kohana." Sango said.

"We need to get moving. Find Orochimaru and Naraku and kill them. Once and for all." Sakura said as she unsheathed her sword and they disappeared into the woods. Trying to find Naruto's, Sasuke's, Miroku's, and Inuyasha's presence in the woods.

"Come on. Lets end this battle before it gets as gruesome as the one we saw." Kagome said as she speeded up through the trees. Having Sango and Sakura follow suit.

--------------------------------------

_**to**_

_**be**_

_**continued**_

------------------------------------------

**Author's note: well there u go……a new chapter after about I don't know…..3 months? I don't know if that is a really good one to repay all you readers but I hope it is. The three ancestors, well I tried to make them have close names to Sakura, Sango, and Kagome. So just incase you didn't know who was who: Sakino is suppose to be Sakura's ancestor…..Kaho is Kagome's ancestor. And Sanaku is Sango's ancestor.**

**PLEASE!!!!**

**REVIEW!!! **

**They can be flames on how I didn't update for like forever I don't care!!! I just want opinions!!!**


	18. Final Battle Part 2

**AUTHORS NOTE!: **Well here is second to last chapter for this story. And I just hope you all will enjoy it!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls ran through the forest at a content speed, not to fast but not as slow as they would go. They ran through the forest for what seemed forever, but as they started to reach the border between Kohana and the start of Sand they raised their guard up even more.

"Where the fuck are those men!"

"Can you even call them men Kagome?"

"No. They are to evil to be human Sango." Sakura said as her sharp green eyes darted back and forth around their surroundings.

Kagome stopped dead on a tree branch and turned around.

"Girls. We got company. The boys are chasing Orochimaru and Naraku."

"Should we hide in the tree and come out when we need to?" Sango asked.

"We need to end this ASAP. We can't want any longer." Sakura said.

"Yeah Sakura-Chan is right. I sense that more than necessary killings through this battle." Kagome said all smartly.

With a nod of their heads, Kagome, Sakura, and Sango jumped down off the trees and waited for the men to arrive.

-----_**With the men**_---

"Get back here you snake!" Naruto yelled as he threw more kunai at Orochimaru's back.

Orochimaru just dodged the mere tool like it was nothing. Making Naruto growl and Sasuke did his attack.

"Fire Ball Technique!" Sasuke yelled as he watched his old Sensei dodge his own attacks.

Miroku and Inuyasha were trying to double team up on Naraku. Miroku would try to attach as many little scroll prayer things as he could to his back while Inuyasha would take his huge sword and swipped at Naraku multiple times.

"We need to cut them off before they get to far." Miroku said as he retreated back to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Miroku has a point." Naruto said as he threw more kunai at Orochimaru.

"But how? They are jumping all around like jumping beans." Inuyasha said as he sent his long fingernails to attack Naraku.

"Out run them and cut them off of all ways of escape." Miroku added.

With a nod the four of them dispersed off into different directions. Orochimaru and Naraku smirked at each other and stopped running.

"Now our plan goes into action Orochimaru."

"Yes of course. With those pesky girls out of our way all we need to do is knock out and kill who ever we want and then we can rule the two worlds!"

"But it is easier said than done."

"I know. But those girls would of made it nearly impossible."

"That is why we had that demon turn them into little girls."

While the two had their talk Naruto, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sasuke heard everything. They all glared at the two evil men with intense glares. It pushed them to want to kill them that much more.

"You son of a Bitch!" Naruto yelled as he ran at Orochimaru with full force. Fist raised high.

Sasuke shook his head but attacked Orochimaru as well. Miroku and Inuyasha waited for their turn.

Orochimaru dodged the punch but Sasuke came right behind him and used a kunai to thrust through his shoulder. Orochimaru turned around just in time to also dodge Sasuke's attack.

"Well Sasuke-Kun. you brought the Kyuubi container to me along with yourself. How nice." He hissed.

"We are only hear to kill you Orochimaru." Sasuke said as he took out a handful of kunai and started to attack him with it.

"Yeah! That's right!" Naruto shouted at Orochimaru as he did his ever famous "Shadow Clone Jutsu". Soon there were three other Naruto's.

Inuyasha and Miroku watched as the duo worked great together.

"You know Inuyasha with their fighting you would think they didn't want anything to do with each other."

"It is kind of like us, huh Miroku."

Miroku smiled at the half demon and nodded his head. "Yes it is."

With Naruto's clones he sent two of them to assist Sasuke with the fight. Sasuke used another fire jutsu and the clones captured Orochimaru long enough to not be able to escape the attack. Naruto and his other clone jumped up in the air and sent a huge sky upper cut to Orochimaru. But Orochimaru wasn't that stupid and he used a replacement jutsu.

'_Damn it! We need to paralyze him long enough to have the Dobe and I use our Chidori and Reasengon! But how?!'_

Naruto was thinking the same thing. Then an idea came to him.

'_I guess all those woman activities with Ero-Sensei are about to pay off.'_

'_**Your not going to use that little trick that woman ninja taught you are you?'**_

'_Why not? Women go on seductive assassin missions all the time. They are the ones that are the experts in paralyzing people. Even without using their bodies.'_

With a plan forming in his mind Naruto shot Sasuke a glance. Sasuke saw the glance and nodded his head.

'_I would never have thought that the Dobe would come up with a plan.'_

Naruto saw Sasuke back down from his attack and got straight to work. Again four clones of Naruto poofed up and two went to attack Orochimaru. He simply laughed.

"I am not one to be fooled. I know these are clones. Just one swipe of my weapon and they are gone."

Naruto didn't reveal anything and continued with his plan. He then sent one other clone to go to the trees. The two clones who were battling Orochimaru were not poofing away when he would attack them.

'_These must be some special Clones. Very nice. I love a challenge.'_

When Orochimaru lunged his fist to meet their face all of a sudden the exploded.

'_Damn. Exploding Clones. I should of guessed. I am having to much fun with this.'_

Orochimaru let the clones' explosion take him a few feet back. Unfortunately for him the clone that was in the trees used a earth technique and wrapped strong tree roots around his arms and legs.

"What the….." Orochimaru tried to get out of the hold but found that he couldn't budge.

"How can you hold me back?!" Orochimaru shouted enraged.

Sasuke was wondering the same thing and couldn't wait to hear what his explanation was.

"Well lets say that Sakura-Chan made me a paralyze potion and the jutsu was taught to me when I was young."

Sasuke smirked at his friend and nodded his head as indication as to what they should do next. Naruto got the notion and at the same time they both preformed complex hand seals at rapid paste.

"Chidori!"

"Rasengon!"

Orochimaru's snake like eyes went wide. He couldn't believe he fell for their stupid little trick. But that surprise was soon replaced with a all knowing smirk. He turned his head to Naraku and he shook his head as well.

'_Wait for it and then send it back.' _Naraku said as he got ready to send his task back.

Miroku and Inuyasha saw the plan and both gasped.

"We have to stop Naraku before they severely hurt Naruto and Sasuke!" Miroku shouted to Inuyasha.

With that the two jumped out of the bush and attacked Naraku. He dodged every single attack just like Orochimaru. It was like he studied their attacks and knew every way to evade them.

'_How can we fight something that knows us inside out. It would be impossible. Unless……we switch opponents. But I don't think anyone woulod go for that. We all want our revenge on our own opponent. Not the other person's.' _Thought Miroku as he started to activate his spiritual powers. Inuyasha had his sword out and everything.

Blood was splattered everywhere. Naraku was hitting Miroku and Inuyasha left and right, but they wouldn't go down that easily and they too landed some deep wounds on him.

While they kept Naraku busy Naruto and Sasuke released their extremely powerful Justus. What they didn't expect was for Orochimaru to do what he did next.

Right when Naruto and Sasuke were about to land their attacks on Orochimaru he smirked and even though he took their hits he sent them backwards. Causing them to have severe cuts and wounds on them. But they were not alone. Naraku and Orochimaru were badly hurt as well.

"Come on Naraku. W-We need to get d-deeper."

Naraku turned his back on his opponents even though everyone knows that you shouldn't. But he knew that they couldn't attack them. For Orochimaru and himself stuffed their brains with every attack and every defensive maneuver they could present to them.

"Come and get us….if you can." With that said Orochimaru and Naraku disappeared into the forest. Towards the direction of where the girls were waiting for them.

"Damn it! Why couldn't we do more damage to them?!" Naruto yelled as he punched the ground.

Inuyasha and Sasuke nodded in agreement with Naruto. They too were pissed that they couldn't apply more damage.

"You do know why don't you guys?" Miroku said with a questioning tone in his voice. Weary of what his comrades would say to him.

"What are you talking about Miroku." Sasuke said as he stared at him.

Miroku shook his head. "Your not gonna like it but they memorized every single one of our moves. They know how to kill us with their eyes closed. But the fact that they want us is the only thing keeping us from dieing by their hands."

"Then how do you kill someone that knows your every mood?" Inuyasha asked.

"We would have had to switch opponents. And they knew that we wouldn't do that." Miroku said.

The four of them sighed a heavy sigh and got to their feet. Carefully though, so that way they wouldn't open up their wounds that were starting to close.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide though. "Guys we have a problem."

"Huh?" Naruto said confused by the statement.

Inuyasha looked at the three men and sighed. "The sound ninja are putting great damage to Kohana and to make matters worse Orochimaru and Naraku are running further into the forest…but….HOW DID THEY?!"

"What are you yelling about Inuyasha." Sasuke said as he narrowed his eyes at the whole situation he just said out loud.

"Kagome, Sango, And Sakura are already in front of where Orochimaru and Naraku would land any second."

"How could they have…?" Miroku said to himself.

"Who cares! Lets get there and help them!" Naruto shouted.

"We can't Dobe. We need to paste ourselves for our wounds are pretty bad."

"What the hell." Naruto grunted out.

"Why not use this?" Miroku said as he summoned a flying bird that they all hoped on and made their way to where a very exciting but dangerous battle was about to unfold.

-----_**With the Girls**_------

"Ok girls listen. They will be jumping down over here in a few minutes. When they do we need to be discrete about it all and catch them off guard." Sakura said.

"Do you think they would have thought about our attacks and stuff?" Sango asked cautiously.

"Why would they? They changed us into little girls so they wouldn't have to worry about us. I would take that as a "I don't care about you. your not worthy to fight us."

"Well Kagome. Looks like its payback time. They do say Payback is a bitch." Sakura said with a smirk. Looks like Sasuke's smirk habit was rubbing off on her.

"Yeah! Lets do this!" Sango cheered as they jumped into a tree and hide there, waiting for their "prey" to be in their sight.

Within a few minutes Orochimaru and Naraku were in sight. From what the girls could conclude it seemed that the boys did make them tired.

'_But not tried enough.' _Sango thought as she looked to see Kagome and Sakura trying to figure out when to attack and what to attack them with.

"Naraku. Do you think they will come." Orochimaru demanded

Naraku chuckled at Orochimaru. "Of course. After we insulted their little girl friends they will come even if they are on the verge of dying."

"True. Very true."

"We better rest for it will take them a while to get here."

"Especially with their major wounds."

"Are you stupid Orochimaru. We have wounds to."

"But we can heal faster than they can. You a have demon healing ability and I can heal relatively fast."

Sakura and the two girls had enough of their babbling. It was time to end this war. Kagome said she could sense Sound and Kohana ninja's had high level of casualties and all three of them didn't want anymore of them.

"Lets end this girls." Sakura said.

With a nod all three of them got out their weapons and got ready for their attacks.

Kagome was first up. She waved her hands in a elegant way and you could hear something trembling.

'_Our plan is unlike our ancestors. They separated them and attacked each of them separately. And we know the boys would split up and attack two on two versus one of them. While we, well we decided to attack the two of them at the same time. So our strength is even and we wont burn as much energy.'_

Down below Naraku and Orochimaru stood up almost immediately for they heard the rumble of the ground. They looked at each other and braced themselves for someone to come their way. The funny part about all of this was that they couldn't sense anyone.

"What could make the ground shake."

"We aren't near any volcanic activity or any mountains so maybe it is from a battle close by."

"But the boys are injured. How can they fight."

"Naraku. There probably a fight between a sound ninja and a Kohana ninja near by. Stop worrying."

Kagome nearly laughed out loud at how stupid the so called "geniuses" were. With another sweep of her hands the air around them started to suffocate them.

Orochimaru and Naraku looked all around to see nothing was there. Orochimaru thought it was a genjutsu so he tried to release himself and Naraku out of it. But it was useless.

Not letting the two evil men have any time to adjust to the situation at hand Sango slid down the tree, and pushed her hands down on the ground. This made it so the earth around the two men started to fold on them.

But even though they were getting suffocated by air their brains worked sufficiently and they dodged the attacking earth. Making Sango growl in annoyance.

Orochimaru and Naraku looked at each other and nodded their heads at each other. Orochimaru made a few hand seals and Naraku revealed his primary weapon….his precious poison filled sword.

'_Girls watch out. Naraku has a poisoned filled sword.'_

'**Got it.'**

'Got cha Sakura-Chan!'

When Orochimaru was down with his hand seals all of a sudden the tree Sakura and Kagome were standing on started to grab at their ankles and threw them forward. Kagome and Sakura twisted themselves around and landed gracefully on their feet.

Sango moved away from the moving tree and joined her friends, who where now in front of Naraku and Orochimaru.

When the girls glared at the older men their mood didn't change. But on the inside they were freaking out.

'_How could they break out of that Demon's spell?! Orochimaru said that they couldn't break out of it. It was a time consuming jutsu…..'_

'_It must of broken faster than I thought it would. Oh well no harm done they couldn't possibly beat us. Not even their little friends could. And they are weaker than them.'_

Sango looked to see them thinkging negative thoughts about them.

'**Girls. They are underestimating us.'**

'Then lest show them a few tricks shall we?!'

'_I'm down with that' _

With a plan forming in Sakura's mind Sango and Kagome started to attack the people in front of them.

Orochimaru and Naraku dodged them easily and didn't try to attack back for they figured once they tired out then they would kill them but in front of the boys first.

'_Watch out girls. I am about to punch the ground.'_

'**Sakura wait a minute. They are setting us up.'**

'Yeah Sango is right. They are not fighting back. It is like they are waiting for the men to get here and …….'

'_Kill us in front of the men. Ok then we will toy with them. Sango use the earth to twist around their feet so they can't move their feet. But make it so they don't notice it. Kagome I need you to get that poisoned sword out of Naraku's hands.'_

'**What about you Sakura?'**

'Yeah don't make us do all the work.'

'_I'm not. While you two do that I am going to distract them so that way Kagome can get the sword out of his hands without much of a fight and so that they will not sense you, Sango, doing your little earth thing.'_

'**But how?'**

'There is no water around. So your power is useless.'

'_Well ever heard that if you dig deep enough into the ground you will get water?'_

Sango and Kagome both oh-ed at each other and nodded their heads. They understood what Sakura was going to do.

From above, the boys watched at the girls engaged in battle. They didn't want to get in the way so they figured that the safest place would be the sky.

"What do you think they are planning?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know but Naraku and Orochimaru are not fighting back at all." Miroku said.

"Which means that they are waiting for us to get there so they can do something to the girls. Causing us to be blinded by anger and having them be able to take us easily." Sasuke said.

The three boys turned to were struck with awe. "Seems all those lonely night of trying to kill Itachi you did learn something." Naruto said in a cocky tone.

Sasuke would of punched him in the face if it were not for the time and place they were at.

"Hn." Was all he said as the four of them turned to the battle.

Sango and Kagome tried to punch them again, but they just blocked it. But Sakura popped in the middle of the fight, took Orochimaru's and Naraku's outstretched hands and held them.

Kagome did a few hand movements and her and Sango moved out of the way. Orochimaru smirked at the bold move by the pink haired girl and Naraku took his sword with his other hand and aimed it towards her side.

"Sakura!"

"Sakura-Chan!"

Sango and Kagome tried to warn her about the oncoming sword. But Sakura turned to them and glared at them. Telling them to get to work on their task. If Kagome got the sword away form him in time then Sakura wouldn't get hurt. But if Kagome gets it a second later then Sakura would have to heal the poison and her wound.

Sango nodded her head. Understanding the sacrifice that Sakura would make if they messed up. Which made Sango try that much harder to make it all concrete solid.

Kagome closed her eyes and focused on the sword. Remembering every detail of it and traced the outline with her hands. She focused a considerable amount of spiritual energy on that figure and before she knew it the sword was on the ground before her.

They both looked up to see a log between Orochimaru and Naraku.

"So it was all a decoyed. Huh. Just to get that pitiful sword." Naraku said. Smirking.

Orochimaru smirked as well and blocked the five star like weapons thrown at him from the side.

Sakura ran over to her friends sides and stared at them with cold green eyes.

"Stop playing around and fight." Kagome said.

"Why? It seems us not doing anything is making you tired like we thought." Orochimaru said with a hiss.

Sango gave them her own smirk. "Well hate to burst your bubble but have you guys."

It was then Sakura's turn to smile. "You two were so busy trying to dodge our attacks that you didn't see the cut I gave you two.

Orochimaru and Naraku looked to see two medium slice cuts on their arms. They didn't get why she was making such a big deal out of the tiny cuts.

"And…." Orochimaru said with a smirk.

Sakura shook her head. "Why would we give you that information."

Sango smirked and tilted her head up towards the guys. The guys saw this and in a second Sango was up on top of the bird with them.

Orochimaru and Naraku looked up to see a huge bird with the exact people the wanted to see.

"Oh good. Now we can really get down to business." Orochimaru said.

Sakura shook her head. "This battle is between you two and us three. The men have nothing to do with it."

Kagome then took over the role. "Now you will see the power of The Black Rose."

Orochimaru and Naraku narrowed their eyes at the two girls.

"So you're the ones our ancestors were talking about. I should have killed you in the Chunin Exams when I had a chance……Sakura." Orochimaru said.

Naraku looked at Kagome and smirked. "Maybe we were a bit stupid to judge you three. But now that we know who you three really are. No more horsing around."

With that Orochimaru and Naraku broke out of Sango's bind and charged at Kagome and Sakura. They tried to dodge their swift attacks and got hit here and there.

Meanwhile Sango was talking to the men on the bird.

"Sango! You should be helping Sakura-Chan and Kagome!"

Sango looked down to see that the plan has been put to action.

"Guys listen to me. In order for us to do what we need to do. I need you four to give us your most powerful move you know and aim it at the ground."

The four men looked at her like she was insane.

"If we did that we would kill you and them. Defeating the purpose of trying to keep you alive" Sasuke said while he watched Orochimaru attack his blossom.

Sango shook her head. "Trust us on this. If you don't do this then we can not use our strong attack. Making your damage on them fruitless."

"We might as well." Inuyasha said as he got up from the bird. But the three men looked at him like he was crazy.

"What are you talking about?!"

Inuyasha looked at Miroku and sighed. "If we want to kill these two we need to trust them. They know what to do better than us."

The three men didn't sway at first but after a few minutes they nodded their heads in agreement.

Sango smiled at them and took out her boomerang. With one big swipe she sent it down and hit Naraku in the back. The two, now heavy breathing girls, back flipped away and waited for Sango to jump down.

When Sango got down there she could see that Sakura and Kagome's attire was ripped to shreds. They had a lot of cuts and bruises all over their body. She could also see a few deep wounds, that Sakura neglected to heal.

"Sakura you might want to heal you and Kagome."

Sakura shook her head and changed the subject. "When are they jumping down?"

"When I give them an arm up."

Sakura nodded her head and glared at the two, now even more tired, men in front of her. "Give them the sign. Our strong attack should kill them."

"Hai." With that said Sango raised her arm and the four men on the bird jumped down and conjured up their most powerful attacks.

Naruto and Sasuke had their original Resengan and Chidori. Inuyasha took out his giant sword and made the biggest wind whirl mixed in with some fire balls here and there. Miroku however had the most peculiar. He had four scroll signs and made them surround him in a circle. He chanted a few sentences and all of a sudden his hands started to glow a dull white. As he neared the ground the white was overpowering and turned into lightning bolts.

"AHHHH!" Screamed every single man as they thrust their powerful attacks into the ground. Sango, Kagome, and Sakura jumped back just in time and landed on a tree.

Orochimaru and Naraku both jumped back at well and watched to see how much damage the four men caused.

When the smoke cleared Sakura couldn't be happier. There was a huge water mass separating the evil men from them. The girls jumped down to have the men rest against the tree.

"You did awesome." Kagome said to Inuyasha as he played with her hair.

"Great job Miroku. I never saw that move before." Sango said to her knight in shinning armor. He smiled a treasure Cat Smile at her.

Sakura picked up her "brother" and her boy friend and placed them by the tree, looking over their injuries making sure they didn't worsen their condition.

"Leave the rest to us." Was all she said.

The girls didn't wait for the men to change their minds and got into a triangle.

'_Ready girls!'_

'**As ready as I'll ever be.'**

'Lets hope that this technique will throw them to the ground and end this battle once and for all.'

'_**Lets do this!'**_

Sakura, Sango, and Kagome turned to the two insane men in front of them. They saw that they wore their smirks on their face.

The three women nodded their heads and Sango took out her boomerang and changed it so that there were sharp spears at the ends of the already deadly weapon. As every step she took her body wanted to fall down and rest, she was that tired. But Sango was too determined to give up now.

Sakura then motioned for Kagome to follow suit in the running fest. Kagome took out as much arrows as she could and concentrate all her spiritual energy into them.

Once Sakura saw the signal she was looking for, she made her necklace glow a bright blue and soon the water from the fissure created started to surrounded Sakura's fists.

Orochimaru and Naraku's smirks didn't die down. They stood there and tried to move, but knew that their body was tattered up so much that their movement would be limited. However their plan was going according to plan. They would wait for the girls to unleash their most powerful attack and then they would unleash theirs.

"Good bye Orochimaru and Naraku!" The three girls yelled as they released their powerful attacks.

From the sidelines the boys watched with widened eyes. None of them ever sensed so much power from just three people before. They looked to see how Sakura's water was laminating from her hands at great bursts of power. They saw how Kagome's arrows were lighting up so much that it represented the brightness of the sun. Sango's upgraded from just the boomerang to a now earth covered boomerang with spikes coming out of it.

The forest was filled with a powerful battle cry. Which echoed through the whole forest. The girls watched in slow motion as their attacks hit the two men that didn't even try to evade it. Orochimaru and Naraku took the hit and were sent backwards a good 200 feet.

Sakura, Sango, and Kagome were also hit with a recoil and were sent back about 150 feet. That didn't stop them from trying to get up. With great difficulty, but success, they managed to get up and watched to dust scatter from the collision.

"Ha. We did it!" Kagome shouted.

"I think we did." Sango said with a smile.

Sakura didn't say anything and looked back at the men. She could see proud ness enter each every one of their faces. But that didn't last long for she could still sense the evil duo. And so could everyone else.

"What?!" Kagome shouted.

"No way!" Sango said.

"Damn." Sakura said as she braced herself for what they were going to do to them.

The men leaning on the trees were shocked beyond belief.

"How could they…?" Miroku said

"That's impossible." Inuyasha said

"They hit them with everything they got!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke just narrowed his eyes at the duo of evil across from him. He then looked at his blossom to see that she couldn't take much more of this. Well now that he mentioned it, no one really could.

'_What do we do now?'_

Before the girls could do anything Orochimaru and Naraku both combined their attack and attacked the girls with it. Everyone on the side lines watched in fear of what the attack would do.

Sango, Sakura, and Kagome watched as a whirl wind came at them. They tried to move but the ground held them in place. When the whirlwind got closer they could see lightning in the whirl wind mixed in.

'**Oh shit.'**

'That doesn't look like fun.'

'_Ahhh!'_

The girls held up their arms and waited for the impact of the whirl wind, and boy was it not fun. The gust of wind came at them and it sliced threw their cloths. The wind picked up their bodies and the lightning struck them with short electrocution shocks. The girls cried out in pain.

The men on the ground tried to get up but couldn't for Naraku held them down with his strong bind demon attack. The boys just glared at the dangerous criminals and watched as their girls fell from the sky and landed on the ground, hard.

"Uhhh." Sango said as she tried, very slowly to get up from the crater her and her friends made.

"Ouchhhh." Sakura said as she raised to her feet, a little unstable though.

"Great. Now there is blood everywhere!" Kagome complained as she tried to get up as well.

Orochimaru and Naraku looked at each other and growled.

"This isn't working Orochimaru."

"I have to agree."

"We need to end this pointless battle before they get us away from our MAIN objective."

"Fine. Then lets end this." Orochimaru finished his whispering with Naraku and looked at the girls with evil eyes.

The girls saw the look Orochimaru and Naraku were giving them the once in for all look. The girls looked at each other and shook their heads.

'**Should we use the final attack?'**

'Do we have any other options?'

'_The spell is only used on dire emergency.'_

'**I would consider this as one of them.'**

'Yeah me too.'

'_Hai. Lets end this once and for all.'_

While the girls and the evil duo got ready to do their final attacks, Naruto, Sasuke, Miroku, and Inuyasha sensed Kaede and Tasunade coming towards them. In a short minute the two elderly women were right next to the men.

"What is going on?" Kaede asked as she watched the battle and took in how injured the girls were.

"They used a powerful attack on Naraku and Orochimaru but they blocked it. And now they are going to end the battle." Inuyasha said as he tried to get up. But he was brought right down to his knees by the major pain he felt. The ground no longer holding them down.

"You four are in no condition to fight. Leave this to the ones that may still have a chance. We left to come over to see how everything was going since the battle over on the other side of the forest is semi dieing down."

"What do you think they can do Tsunade?" Miroku asked as he watched without blinking, afraid he would miss the action.

"I honestly couldn't tell you." Tsunade said as she and Kaede sat down and watched the battle.

The girls turned to the, now six people, and smiled a sad smile towards them. Making everyone give them a confused stare.

The girls looked to see Orochimaru to activate his legendary Kusanagi Sword: Long Sword of the Heavens. Sakura glared at the sword and nodded her head towards it. Naraku ungloved his two hands and conjured up some powerful glow erupted through his hands. Soon huge purple claws came out and started to ooze with poison and paralyzing liquids.

The girls stood in a triangle and held hands as they turned to the duo. They took a deep breath and what they said next made everyone's eyes go wide.

"**Go back from which you came,"**

"**Flam those who stand in your way,"**

"**Slay those who ignore your warnings,"**

"**But beware…..for once it is released……it is the end."**

Everyone on the side lines nearly gasped as the chant was said. Every man tried to get up from their positions. Trying to kill the evil men that forced the girls to do their chant. But the pain was to great and they were pushed down to the ground again. They all turned pale afraid of the outcome of the ending.

As the Black Rose ran the weather started to change. The wind started to blow at a scary speed. The weather started to thunder and lighting as the scene started to unfold.

Orochimaru guided his sword with his mouth and Naraku was making his attack do the same.

The moment seemed to go in slow motion. As the evil duo approached the now glowing girls. Their powers were encasing them with new strength. The earth around Sango was turning many different colors and started to turn into rock solid spikes. Kagome was using her spiritual energy to turn into a see-through substance that could enter the duo's lungs and cut off their air supply. While Sakura's water was conducting electricity.

"AHHH!" Shouted the girls as the powers collided.

There was a big bang that echoed through the forest. Tsunade, Kaede, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sasuke, and Naruto were greeted with silence after the big bang came. Then all of a sudden they heard a piercing scream of agony coming from the cloud of smoke. No one knew who screamed the horrible scream.

The boys were helped up by Tsunade and Kaede. Each woman holding up two men. As the smoked cleared they were greeted by a dreadful sight.

They could see Naraku and Orochimaru bleeding in every way possible. From their mouths to holes in the middle of their chests.

"They did it." Inuyasha said.

"But at what cost." Sasuke said as he saw three pools of blood on the ground next to the now dead evil duo.

"NO THEY CAN'T BE DEAD!" Naruto yelled as he sunk to the ground. Crying silently about the lose of his friend. Taking his hand he tried to summon his Resengain but all he got nothing.

"Naruto. We knew this was going to happen." Miroku said as he to started to cry. Trying to find a scroll that could bring them back to life. But he knew there was no such thing.

Tsunade looked at Kaede and they to started to cry. Placing the remainder two boys down and hugged each other. Trying to comfort each other.

'_Sakura….You were the best apprentice I ever did teach. Your chakra control was amazing. And….you were like a daughter to me.'_

'_Kagome and Sango. You always did keep those boys in line. Now who is going to keep them out of trouble? But your sacrifice…..even though it was a great one and for a good cause……I wish you didn't have to.'_

Sasuke tried to conjure up Chidori but only got a few sparks that disappeared as soon as they came. He swore with every word he knew. While Inuyasha just punched the ground and had the flashback play in his mind over and over again.

Once everyone had enough strength to look at the sight again, they all just sat there. Not wanting to accept the fact that the girls were indeed dead. But then again their bodies were gone.

"Something is wrong here." Tsunade said.

"What are you talking about Tsunade-Baa-Chan?" Naruto asked as he looked at the now dead enemies everyone has had.

"If the girls were dead……their bodies would be here as well." Kaede said.

"So your saying they are not dead?!" Miroku exclaimed.

"But we saw them……you said there was no way around it!" Inuyasha yelled.

Before Kaede and Tsunade could answer though. They heard a rustle in a near by tree. Everyone's senses went on high alert. No way could they afford a surprise attack from the enemy.

Tsunade got her chakra enhanced fists ready for battle. After loosing her "daughter" she needed to let out some steam. But poor Tsunade because it was a leave ninja.

"What are you doing here?!" Tsunade yelled in his face.

The man looked a little bit scared. But brushed it off. "Hokage….we won the battle. What ever happened, the ninja's back off and we have them locked up."

Tsunade looked at everyone and their eyes went wide.

'_So in order for the war to end….The Black Rose needed to kill Orochimaru and Naraku. Those bastards took them away from us to.' _Kaede said as she watched the boys face fall. They must of figured it out as well.

--------------------------------------

to

be

continued!

----------------------

_**Author's note!**_**: Well there u have it folks. The big battle everyone has been waiting for. Sorry if it wasn't action packed enough I tried my best. Where did the girls bodies go?! And I hate to say it but one more chapter and this story is over.**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!**

**-----------------------**


	19. Good Bye

**AUTHORS NOTE!: **Well here is the last chapter for this story. And I just hope you all will enjoy it! Thank you all who have stuck through this story till the end……without further adieu I give you…..the final chapter:)

"Good Bye"

**----Last time---**

The man looked a little bit scared. But brushed it off.

"Hokage….we won the battle. What ever happened, the ninja's back off and we have them locked up."

Tsunade looked at everyone and their eyes went wide.

'_So in order for the war to end….The Black Rose needed to kill Orochimaru and Naraku. Those bastards took them away from us to.' _Kaede said as she watched the boys face fall. They must of figured it out as well.

"You're dismissed." Was all Tsunade could say to the ninja.

The poor ninja didn't understand as to why the Hokage was acting so strangely, but didn't want to ask. For fear that she would crush him with her strength crossed his mind.

"Hai." Said the ninja.

Everyone watched him poof away before they continued to drown in their sorrows.

"Kaede……you never did answer us." Miroku said as he tried to dry his tears away from his face.

Kaede and Tsunade shook their heads and turned to where the most dangerous criminals laid, dead, alone, and covered in their own blood.

The both of them carefully walked over to where the evil men laid. They looked around, trying to find any trace of the girls' died bodies.

"Kaede……did the book say anything about the girls' bodies disappearing once the spell was casted?"

Kaede looked at Tsunade and shook her head. "No. But now that you mentioned it……"

Tsunade shot her head straight at Kaede and glared. "What?! What did it say Kaede?!" Tsunade yelled.

Kaede was use to Tsunade's temper and just continued with her newly found discovery. "The book never did say what happened after their death. It just said that the spell was used to kill their enemy with The Black Rose's own blood. But more blood is needed for more powerful opponents."

Tsunade's anger subsided and she continued to try to find any trace or any hints as to where the girls' bodies went.

That was when Kaede felt something from above. Not trying to make what ever was watching them suspect that she sensed them, she inched close to Tsunade and tried to cover it up.

"Tsunade. Let's get back to the men. There is nothing here."

Tsunade looked to see Kaede send her a look. Giving her a nod, they walked back to the heart broken men.

The boys' however sensed it too. But they were not as secret about it.

"You guys feel that." Inuyasha said as he took out his sword.

"Yeah. But it is fairly weak."

"But even so Sasuke……they still could be a threat." Miroku added.

"Yeah, you know that enemies could be giving off little chakra so we could underestimate them." Naruto said as he eyed the tree's carefully.

Meanwhile, three people were up in a tree, watching it all.

"Should we go down now?" One asked, getting ready to jump down.

"No, wait a minute. I'm almost done healing us just enough so we can move a bit. But we will only have so long before our bodies drop like flies because of our damage." Said another, as she wrapped up what she was doing.

While those three were waiting to make an appearance, Tsunade and Kaede were with the boys and they all were on high alert.

"Who do you think it could be?" Naruto asked.

"It could be anyone……" Miroku said.

Everyone on the ground heard the trees leaves rustle against inexistent wind. Making everyone look up at the top of the trees.

"They're coming." Naruto said.

"Brace yourselves everyone." Tsunade said as she watched the tree tops with her gleaming amber eyes.

Before anyone knew it, a gust of wind crossed everyone's path and in front of them was a whirl wind.

"Who are you!" Miroku yelled at the gust of wind.

'_Miroku……why would you yell at a gust of wind.' _Inuyasha thought as he slapped his head.

But to Inuyasha's surprise, the wind talked back to him.

"Is that how you treat us?"

Miroku's and Inuyasha's mouth nearly dropped to the floor. While everyone else just couldn't believe their ears.

"It……it…talks to you?" Kaede said a little scared.

"That's creepy." Sasuke said.

"Maybe we can figure out who or what they are." Tsunade said as she stepped forward, a few feet away from the wind.

"What do you want from us!" Tsunade yelled, trying to make sure the thing heard her.

Once Tsunade said that, the wind started to die down. Everyone watched with observant eyes and anticipation as the wind started to revealed who or whatever was behind the wind.

Naruto, Sasuke, Tsunade, Kaede, Miroku, and Inuyasha's faces dropped to the ground. Then the emotions started to reveal themselves.

The three, that revealed themselves, were not sure if their friends were crying because they were happy or crying because they thought that they were gone.

As the three turned around they couldn't help but feel happiness fill their hearts.

'_Hey girls……it worked.'_

'**Look at their faces, it's priceless.'**

'We can use this as black mail……once we are up and running'

After everyone registered that the girls were indeed alive and right in front of them, Tsunade and Kaede ran over to them as Sango, Sakura, and Kagome fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"We need to get them to Kohana. Now!" Tsunade yelled as she grabbed two girls and Kaede grabbed one. The two elder woman ran to the village. Leaving the men alone in the forest.

-----**At the Hospital**----

Sasuke, Naruto, Miroku, and Inuyasha waited in the waiting room for hours. They watched as various medics came in and out that swinging door.

"Do you think they will be ok?" Naruto asked.

"If they survived that spell I'm sure they can survive this." Inuyasha said.

Naruto nodded his head and sighed. Then they soon returned to their silence, hoping and waiting to hear anything from anyone about the girls.

After several more hours of waiting to hear any news about the girls, Tsunade and Kaede came through the swinging doors with a smile on their faces.

"THEY MADE IT!" Naruto shouted as he jumped in the air with a fist extended outward.

Tsunade looked to see Sasuke smirking, Inuyasha nodding his head, and Miroku crying his eyes out in pure joy.

"Yes they did make it. We just have to wait a few hours before we can question them." Kaede said with a smile.

The men nodded their heads and couldn't help but thank the two medics that saved the girls lives.

Tsunade and Kaede smiled at them and then put on a straight face. The boys' were puzzled and looked at them with confusion.

"Now that you four know they are ok. I want you all to get a decent nap. We will call you when they wake up." Kaede said as she waved them good bye.

Naruto went to see Hinata, to make sure she was ok, Sasuke and the rest of them went back to his house and crashed on the couches.

**---With the girls in their hospital room**---

Even though Tsunade said they were not ready to talk to anyone, that didn't stop them from sitting up from their hospital beds and talking to each other.

Sango slowly got up and smiled towards Kagome and Sakura. Who both smiled right back at her.

"It's amazing how that worked." Kagome said.

Sango nodded her head. "Yeah! Our ancestors may of thought that there was no way to get around it……but we did find a way!"

Sakura couldn't help but giggle at her two friends. They then turned to her and stuck their tongue out at her. Sakura stuck hers right back out at them.

"Well, we owe it to you Sakura." Kagome said.

Sakura looked at Kagome with disbelief displayed on her face.

"No you don't. I simply just figured out how I could disperse my chakra to cover all three of us and when we needed to use the replacement technique we would use it. But the real hero would be Sango."

Sango gave Sakura a are-you-kidding look. "Yeah right! All I did was make it so we could be shielded enough so the damage would be reduced."

"But that made you have to work extra hard Sango. And you too Sakura. We all did equal work. You two did your thing and I used my powers so we could figure out how much ware and tare could be sustained by our already injured bodies."

Sango and Sakura looked at Kagome and smiled brightly at her, telling her she was right. They all helped in their own way. And the best part was that they could live to see another day.

After a few more hours of sitting in their beds, Tsunade and Kaede allowed everyone to come and visit them. The first people to bust through the door was Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sasuke.

Inuyasha ran to Kagome's bed and started to scold her for being so stupid, but in the end he couldn't contain his joy and he hugged her. Not wanting to let her go. Having Kagome smile in complete joy.

Miroku skipped the whole lecture and sat with Sango in her bed cuddling with her. Both held huge smiled on their faces. With him trying to grab her butt a few times, which ended in him getting a slap across the face.

Sasuke just grunted at everyone and stood at the side of Sakura's bed. He really didn't want to display emotions in front of people that were not Sakura. But Sakura shook her head and grabbed him by the collar, planting a passionate kiss right on his lips. Making Sasuke lick his lips for more.

"Wait……where is Naruto?" Sakura asked her green eyes darted around the room for her blonde friend. Before Sasuke could return the kiss that she gave him.

Tsunade and Kaede shrugged their shoulders but when they heard someone running down the hall at lighting speed they knew it was Naruto. When he got in the room he glared at Sasuke.

"Way to tell me they were awake you ass hole!" Naruto shouted glaring murderously at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a smirk on his face. "I don't know what your talking about Dobe."

Naruto would of lunged at Sasuke but when he saw Sakura, Sango, and Kagome smiling his way. He couldn't help but forget everything and run to them giving them hugs. While receiving a few glares from their over-protective boyfriends.

"How are you guys alive?!" Naruto asked wanting to know how they were able to beat the set in stone fate they possessed.

Tsunade and Kaede moved away from the door and shut it. Making sure no one heard their conversation.

"He asks a very good question girls. Do you care to explain?" Tsunade said as she and Kaede took out two stools and sat on them.

Sango and Kagome looked at Sakura and Sakura just tilted her head.

"Why do I have to start?" She asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes in a joking manner and stared straight at Tsunade and Kaede. The girls took turns explaining to everyone how they researched their ancestor's battle inside and out. How they found a crack in the spell and how they used a bit of extra power to make sure they could fool the spell well enough before they could use Sakura's replacement technique.

After they explained themselves they watched to see everyone looking at them with unbelievable eyes. The girls couldn't help but blush towards them. They really were not use to get praised for big things.

Tsunade couldn't help but hug her apprentice to death and Kaede couldn't help but hug Sango and Kagome to death.

Tsunade and Kaede broke their hugs and took out a scroll. Kaede took a old fashioned kunai and sliced a cut down her hand. Then she handed it to Tsunade to do the same thing.

"Tsunade what are you doing?" Sakura asked as she watched Tsunade and Kaede chant some fancy words.

Soon the scroll glowed a bright light and Tsunade and Kaede looked at Sango, Kagome, and Sakura. Running their blood down the scroll as they spoke.

"Today……you three made history. The Black Rose's victory will be written in stone. You three displayed great power, and that should be recognized. This scroll will make it so your names and deed will be known world wide."

Once the light died down Kaede took the scroll and placed it in her pocket.

"Now you three will stay in the hospital for five days. Then you can be released." Tsunade said as she waved good bye and made her way, with Kaede, to her office.

----Two Weeks Later----

After their five days of being trapped behind walls, the girls thought it would be good to get out there and move around. While they were walking around everyone was cheering for them and many couldn't help but say thank you for their victory.

Sakura suggested that Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha stayed in Kohana for a week or so, just so all of them could spend some time together, without worrying about anything.

Now Tsunade, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Kaede, Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku were standing at the exit gates of Kohana.

The men were shaking hands with each other and wishing each other luck with the remaining girls. Tsunade and Kaede were talking about how they should get together next time just for fun. Sango, Sakura, and Kagome were also talking.

"Well……I can't believe this is good bye." Kagome said as she hugged Sakura with all her might.

Sango nodded her head and hugged the both of them. "Yeah I know. It is going to be semi more quiet without you Sakura."

Sakura looked up, tears falling down her cheeks, and smiling at her friends. "It will be wouldn't it?"

Tsunade and Kaede were getting the portal out for Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome to go home.

Once it was done the girls were called over to go through the portal. The first one was Kaede.

She looked at Tsunade and smiled. "Well Tsunade. I hope to see you again, before my time comes." She said with cheerfulness.

Tsunade smiled just a brightly and nodded her head. "Don't worry. I'll save you from those nuts sooner or later."

They all watched as Kaede stepped through the portal and then Inuyasha turned to the girls.

"Ladies first." Was all he said as he pushed Sango and Kagome in front.

Kagome and Sango shook their heads and turned around to face Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tsunade.

"Thanks for putting up with our childish selves." Sango said to Sasuke and Naruto. Who nodded their heads at her in response.

Sango and Kagome stepped towards Sakura and the three of them joined hands.

"It was great to meet you Sakura."

"And a pleasure to work with and get to know." Sango added as the three of them did a group hug. Once they separated Sakura couldn't help but add to their good bye.

"I hope we can travel to your world again. But not for business, but for fun." Sakura said with a smile.

The girls waved to Sakura and with very dreadful steps they stepped through the portal.

The boys rolled their eyes at how the girls dragged out their good byes. They then walked up to the portal and turned to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Good luck with her Uchiha." Inuyasha said as he jumped through the portal.

Sakura glared at the portal and Sasuke just placed his arm around her shoulder. While a smirk was plastered on his face, thanks to Inuyasha's comment.

Miroku laughed. "Don't get caught hitting on girls Naruto! You don't know what Hinata will do to you!" Miroku shouted, as he too, jumped through the portal.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle as his friends went through the portal.

Once they were all through the portal it disappeared with a poof.

Sakura stared at where the portal once stood.

'_Who would of guessed that we would become close friends with a distant world. It's funny how the world can flip things around. How everything can be flipped in a moment.'_

With a final moment of silence, Tsunade, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto made their way back to their village. Where they would go back to their normal lives. But no one would ever forget how Sakura, Sango, and Kagome saved the two worlds from being destroyed.

---------------------------------------

The

End

--------------------------------------

**Author's Note: I'm so sad that, that is the end my "Flipped". I really enjoyed writing this story, the comical parts and all. I also would like to thank everyone who reviewed the story. If your name doesn't appear on the list, please tell me so I can add you too it. I like to give credit where credit is due. : )**

**I hope everyone enjoyed the story as much as I did.**

**The List: THANK YOU ALL!!**

**Spedclass**

**Kage Youkai**

**Flame Unicorn**

**SakuraSerenityChiba**

**BMP112**

**RedFirePhoenix**

**Pinky101**

**The Assassin of the Night**

**Darkangel**

**Getsuei Ookami**

**Animekid675**

**Crazdninja**

**AoiHikari**

**Cherry Blossom Petals**

**Mistress Kira- The Fires of Hell**

**ViLavi**

**UsagiHaruno**

**Kotone111**

**Krystal-Usui**

**Akatsukisasori**

**Sakura Angel 4eva**

**Nequamtenshi**

**NorthernLights25**

**Shinobi Shinigami**

**RinRoxs4**

**Pinkcherryblossoms225**

**Iheartsadpandas**

**---------------------------your names are listed by when you first reviewd to the story. If I didn't put you on here tell me so I can!**

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE FINAL CHAPTER!!**

**sorry for any ooc or anything!!**


End file.
